True Nature
by IceprincessIsis3
Summary: AU:Petunia Dursley comes home to find her husband and son raping Harry, so what does she do? She tries to get help from Mrs. Figg. Takes place after 5th year. Snape and Dumbledore come to Harry's rescue, but then what happens next? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

True Nature

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own anything that goes along with Harry Potter. This goes for the whole fic.

_**Background info, notes, possible warnings: **_What if Harry's aunt, Petunia Dursley, wasn't what she seemed to be at all? What if Petunia's life had been a lie since the age 16 (Lily's age at that time was 15), when she first met Vernon Dursley and began to date him? What if Petunia had really been a witch and didn't realize it until she was already dating her future husband? Petunia's scared and doesn't know what to do. She hides her secret from everyone until she graduates from high school with Vernon. Then a month before getting married Vernon discovers what his bride-to-be really is, so what does the abusive man do? He rapes Petunia and forces her to marry him any way and the abuse continues because he's determined to "beat" the little bit of magic out of her. Her life calms down for awhile when she becomes pregnant with Dudley. *Flash forward to the summer after Harry's fifth year* What happens when Petunia comes home one day to see not just her husband, but also her son, taking turns raping and beating Harry because they know that Harry's godfather is dead and they believe they can get away with it now. (Note: Will be slash with the pairing of HP/SS, also with a at least one female in the mix) This _is _an AU/AR fic overall and is called **fan**fiction for a you for your time and attention.

Chapter 1

Right at the end of book five: Vernon and Dudley hurriedly got into the car as Harry struggled to get his school trunk in to the car's trunk. Aunt Petunia briefly stopped behind Harry to look around to see if anyone was watching her. She moved her hand slightly and Harry's school trunk slid into the trunk as her hand hit it slightly. She only did that because she knew that the "freaks" were still watching her, her family, and the boy.

"Well, get a move on, boy! We haven't got all day." Petunia snapped, but for some reason it wasn't her usual snappish tone or manner.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his aunt, and said, "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

A car ride later finds the Dursleys and Harry just getting out of the family car at number four Private Drive. Harry knew that he was in for a rough summer as soon as he walked in the door because he had barely reached the hall when the door slammed shut. Vernon grabbed Harry by the shoulders and forced him to turn around and face his angry uncle.

"How dare you have freaks like you threaten me or my family, you worthless piece of shit?" Vernon yelled as he slugged Harry in the stomach. "Now get your sorry ass up stairs and I'll deal with you later, since Dudley and I have plans. You're not to come out of your room until I say so, got that, Freak?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, I'll stay in my room until you tell me otherwise." Harry gasped as he clutched his stomach.

"Come on, Dudders, we have a ball game to go watch," Vernon said.

With that said Vernon and Dudley left for a few hours. Harry was on his knees still clutching his stomach as the sound of the car became distant. _'Just great,'_ Harry thought; _'this summer's going to be a real blast! Not!'_

"Harry," Petunia started as she took a step toward her nephew. "Are you alright?"

"What do you care?" Harry snapped and an instant later he was standing and dragging his trunk and owl in her cage up the stairs as fast as he could, despite the pain he was in.

_'I'm sorry, Lily,'_ Petunia thought sadly, _'I've failed not just you, but also your son. This summer is going to be hell for that poor boy, Vernon knows that Harry's godfather died and he'll be so horrible to Harry this summer. …If only I could do something… Oh, Lily, please forgive me for my mistakes.'_ A lone tear fell down Petunia's cheek as she headed to her own bedroom.

In Harry's room, Harry himself sank onto his bed and thought about different things. _'This year really sucked, especially since Sirius died and things are only going to get worse because McGonagall told me Dumbledore sent an owl to the Dursleys about Sirius's death. Oh, Sirius, why did you have to go? I have a feeling that Uncle Vernon has thought of ways to get away with making this summer a living hell on earth for me. I wonder what Vernon plans on doing to me when he and Dudley get home, then again I don't really want to know after all.'_ Soon after that Harry fell into a troubled sleep for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The front door slamming was what woke Harry up. Dread filled him as he heard movement on the stairs, then footsteps coming toward his room. His bedroom door was thrown open and Vernon walked in and slammed the door shut behind him.

"It's time to remind you of your place, boy!" Vernon snarled as he approached Harry on his bed.

Out in the hall a few minutes later Harry could be heard begging his uncle to stop and leave him alone. Dudley sniggered in amusement as he listened to Harry's pleas while he stood in the hallway. Petunia came out of the master bedroom to investigate the noise.

"What's going on, Dudders?" Petunia asked.

"Dad's teaching the freak a lesson and reminding him of his place," Dudley replied gleefully.

Petunia froze for a moment then said, "Well it's about time!" She then retreated to her room thinking, _'Oh, on! It's already started. I just hope that it doesn't go too far, but if it does something will be done to stop it.'_ What Petunia didn't realize was that it already was going too far because at that moment Vernon was brutally raping Harry.

As a fortnight went by the mistreatment of Harry continued with Vernon beating then raping him. Petunia remained clueless of just how badly Harry was being treated by her husband. She had no idea about half of the things her husband and son were doing to Harry until one day she came home from shopping early.

Petunia walked into the house with a few bags in her arms and went to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she froze in horror at what she was seeing: Vernon and Dudley were taking turns with one beating Harry while the other raped him. It took her a few moments before she did say anything.

"Vernon! Dudley! What on earth are you doing?" Petunia shrieked causing the others in the kitchen to freeze.

"Nothing that concerns you, Petunia dear," Vernon snapped as he pushed back into Harry causing the teen to whimper in pain and fear.

"That's enough, Vernon, leave the poor boy alone!" Petunia yelled. She couldn't help but notice Harry silently pleading her to help him. She also noticed that he looked like hell.

"Stay out of this, unless you want the same to happen to you," Vernon threatened.

The next thing that took place had happened really fast. Petunia dropped the groceries onto the table and went into the living room and as she left the kitchen she closed the kitchen door. Then she picked up the phone and called Mrs. Figg.

"Hello?" The voice of Mrs. Figg said on the other end of the phone line.

"Hello, Mrs. Figg, this is Petunia Dursley. I need to ask a favor," Petunia said softly into the phone. "And it's very important."

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Dursley? You sound upset." Mrs. Figg said as worry began to creep into her mind.

"I need your help, Mrs. Figg, it's about Harry," Petunia replied nervously.

"About Harry? Is everything alright?"

"No, nothing here is alright. I need help, Harry's in danger and I don't know how I can get him and myself out of here. I need help and I couldn't think of anyone else to call. I don't know what to do to stop what's going on here…."

"Petunia! What the devil are you doing?" Vernon thundered. "Put down that damn phone or you're going to regret it and end up like the freak."

"No, Vernon, what you are doing to Harry is wrong and it needs to stop! I'm not going to let you treat my nephew the way you treated me before we got married." Petunia yelled as Vernon snatched the phone out of her hand.

Vernon slammed the phone onto the receiver then turned onto his wife. He began to beat his wife not realizing that someone bad been able to hear their yelling and was about to do something to try to help. When Mrs. Figg heard the phone on the other end being slammed down she went right into action. She walked over to her fireplace, grabbed a jar of green powder, took a pinch of the powder, and threw the pinch of powder into the fire.

"Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts," Mrs. Figg called just before she stuck her head into the fire.

Mean while Dumbledore himself was indeed in his office. He was having a meeting with one Severus Snape when Mrs. Figg's head appeared on the fireplace. It took a moment before either man noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ah, Arabella, to what do we own this pleasant surprise?" Albus asked as Severus groaned when the two men noticed Mrs. Figg's head.

"You better send someone to number four Private Drive, Albus; something's going on with Harry." Mrs. Figg replied. "I received a phone call from his residence moments ago."

Severus snorted. "Are you sure Potter's not just trying to get attention?" He said. "He's only been gone for a fortnight, after all."

"Positive, Severus," Mrs. Figg snapped. "Mrs. Dursley is the one who called me, not Harry. Something's wrong in that house, Albus, bad enough for Petunia to say that she needs to get Harry and herself out of the house and that she needs help."

"This sounds too serious for my liking," Severus sighed.

"We'll be there in a few moments, Arabella," Albus said gravely with a pointed look at Severus that left no room for argument.

"Thank you, both of you." Mrs. Figg said just before she pulled her head out of the floo connection.

"I wonder what kind of trouble Potter has gotten himself into this time," Severus said as he and Albus stood and made their way to the fireplace.

"Severus," Albus began in a threatening tone, "now isn't the time for that." Albus froze momentarily as alarms began to resound through Hogwarts.

"Dear Merlin, Albus! What the hell is that? And what does it mean?" Severus asked even though he was afraid that he already knew the answer.

"Those are the alarms signaling that the wards at Private Drive have fallen." Albus replied grimly; the normal twinkling of his eyes vanished with his words. "Harry's in danger."

"I was afraid that that was what the noise meant. Damn, it seems that Potter really may be in trouble." Severus muttered to himself. "Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go and get this over with." Severus snapped irritability. _'Damn it, what the hell could be going on at Potter's that could cause the wards to fall? Could there be an attack going on there? The Dark Lord did move up his plan to attack Potter's home? Or is it something else? The attack should not be for another day or so. Darn that boy for always getting into some kind of trouble.'_

Minutes later Albus, and then Severus, stepped out of the floo connection and into the home of Mrs. Arabella Figg.

"Well, come on! Hurry up! The wards have fallen!" Mrs. Figg snapped as her floo connection flared and Professor McGonagall stepped out. "This way, we have to hurry before it's too late and before the Death Eaters find out that the wards are down."

Mrs. Figg practically ran from her house to Private Drive's number four. The three professors were a little ways behind her. All four adults were getting more and more worried with each step closer that they got to number four. With each step they took they could feel what felt like negative energy permeating from the house. Harry's pain was so intense that the adults could also sort of feel it the closer they got to him.

Mrs. Figg was the first one to stop at the door to the Dursley home. "Mrs. Dursley, it is Mrs. Figg. Are you alright?" No answer came, only an eerie silence. "Mrs. Dursley, I've brought help. We're coming in."

"Albus, what's going on? Why were the alarms going off signaling that the wards have fallen? McGonagall asked.

"No time, Minerva, for explanations." Albus replied as Severus froze. "What is it, Severus?"

"This place reeks of blood, along with other things." Severus snarled as he broke the door down silently so that no one would know of their arrival.

"Whose blood is it, Severus?" Albus whispered fearfully.

"Potter's," Was the muttered answer. "It's mainly Potter's." Severus was finally starting to worry that something really had happened to Harry Potter.

Severus was the first one to enter the house. The other three went in shortly behind him. The stench of blood got worse upon entering the house. The others followed Severus as he forced himself keep moving and to ignore the smells as best he could, until he came to a stop next to the unconscious Petunia Dursley.

"_Enervate_!" Minerva said as she and Mrs. Figg rushed forward to the beaten and unconscious woman.

"Where's the boy? Potter?" Severus hissed as the two older women helped Petunia up.

"Vernon and Dudley dragged him upstairs." Petunia answered weakly. "Please, help him."

Severus was already half way up the stairs by the time Petunia finished talking. For a reason that he couldn't understand he was angry to think that there was a possibility that Harry Potter was abused and that he had judged the boy wrongly all these years. The smell of blood mixed with sex increased the farther up the stairs he got. Too many smells mixing together were making Severus feel ill as he followed the scent of Harry Potter to a closed bedroom door. No matter what he thought, Severus was not ready for the sight on the other side of the door and he had to fight down the urge to go into a blood lust.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus quietly pushed the bedroom door open and was shocked and horrified by what he was seeing. He was extremely thankful at that time for all of his years as a spy and for being able to control his emotions, otherwise he would have been shocked into a full blown blood lust. The urge to give into his anger and let himself go into a blood lust was very strong and tempting. He refused to give in, though, in case he got too carried away with the urge to kill and accidentally ended up killing Potter along with his tormentors. Severus mutely stalked into the room and got a more clear view of Vernon raping Harry while Dudley beat him. Severus pulled out his wand, gave it a small flick, and Dudley and Vernon were sent flying.

Severus stunned the two muggles after they hit the wall closest to them. Albus, Arabella, Minerva, and Petunia just got to the doorway of the room to see the two Dursley men slam into the wall. Severus drew a deep breath as he approached the still figure on the bed. As he stopped near the bed he took off his robe and gently wrapped Harry in it to keep the women from seeing him naked and how bad he looked.

"Severus?" Albus said worriedly.

"Yes, Albus, Potter is close to death." Severus stated. He softly picked the boy up and cradled him to his chest as his anger grew.

'_Severus. You are dangerously upset. What is wrong?' _A quiet female voice murmured in Severus's mind. _'Has something happened?'_

"Shit!" Severus snarled as his left arm began to burn and as the sound of Apparition came from down stairs. _'Fuck! No time to explain right now. Have the Manor prepared for visitors, two of which are wounded. I'll be home in minutes. Have the Apparition wards down until we arrive; there will be five others besides me.'_

A small pause then: _'Alright. The Manor will be prepared. How bad are the injuries?'_

'_One close to death while the other isn't half as bad. Have a room set up near the master bedroom for the one near death, preferably the room connected to the master bedroom. There is little time.'_

'_As you wish.'_

"Damn it! You four get in here now! We have to leave before the Death Eaters get up here." Severus growled.

"Where are we going to go? We can't Apparate to Hogwarts or to the Apparition spot in Hogsmeade because Harry could die before we get to the Hospital Wing." Minerva whispered.

"Snape Manor." Severus muttered as Harry started to whimper softly in pain and Severus's Dark Mark burned even more painfully. "Fucking hell! The Dark Lord is here. Albus, you Apparate with Arabella. Minerva, you take the women with you when you Apparate. Quickly, before they discover me here."

Seconds later Severus apparated into his home, Snape Manor, with Harry still cradled to his chest. Seconds after that the others apparated in next to Severus. The anti-Apparition wards quickly went back up when all six of them were there. Being back in his home helped to calm Severus down enough to be able to control himself better.

"The Manor has been prepared as you requested, Sev." The soft female voice from before said from the other side of the Apparition room. She froze at the sight before her and because of all of the new smells in the Manor. She had to resist the urge to wrinkle her nose a little because of all of the new smells.

"Thank you, Isis." Severus said to the silvery-blonde haired woman. "Have someone escort the ladies to the room that Mrs. Dursley will be staying in so that they can help her while Albus, you, and I tend to Mr. Potter."

"Erika! Jasmine!" Isis called.

"Yes, m' Lady?" Two voices replied that belonged to twin brunette vampires.

"Please escort these ladies to one of the rooms that was prepared minutes ago and help them if they need assistance." Isis said in her soft voice while looking at Severus. "There are medical supplies in the room."

"As you wish, Lady Frost." The twins chorused.

"This way, ladies…" Erika started.

"The rooms are not far." Jasmine finished.

Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Figg helped Petunia follow the two vampires to the room that she would be staying in.

"The boy is close to death." Isis stated. _'It seems worse than you let on.'_

"He is." Severus agreed. _'The Apparition seems to have made him worse.'_

"Then come. The adjoining room next to the master bedroom is ready, just as you requested. There is much to be done if the boy is to survive." Isis murmured as she began to walk away. _'You and I must talk later, Sev. Plans must be made.'_

'_Indeed.'_ Was Severus's dry reply. _'I knew you would say something like that sooner or later. Will we be able to save young Mr. Potter?'_

'_You should already know the answer to that, my young Lord, but why ask that of me without letting the Headmaster hear your concerns?' _Isis said in a quiet yet stern voice.

'_I simply do not wish to alarm Albus more than he already is. He cares for the boy very much, after all.' _Severus growled.

'_I see. So you only wish to spare your mentor from more pain by voicing your concerns telepathically?'_ Isis implored as she led the men to the room that was connected to the master bedroom.

Severus ignored her inquiry. _'Damn it, woman! Can we save the Potter boy's life or not?'_

'_If his injuries are as bad as I believe them to be then you already know the answer. Please do not ask me again.' _Isis hissed. "Set the boy on the bed and we will begin the examination of his injuries and see what we can do for him." Isis said calmly so that Albus wouldn't feel left out. "You must prepare yourselves for the worst, just in case." That was how the very long examination had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was what seemed like hours later when Isis and Severus finished examining Harry. It had seemed like a really long time to Albus (longer than it really had been), but it had taken just under two hours to discover the full extent of Harry's injuries. Severus was furious again by the time he and Isis finished the examination.

_'Damn it all! Potter's injuries are far worse than I had originally thought they were.'_ Severus thought sorrowfully. 'He's hanging on by a thread!'

_'It is a miracle that he has survived this long; he has a very strong will to have hung on for this long. You know that he will not survive long enough to see the morning, Severus. You know what must be done in order to save him.'_ Isis replied.

_'Hell no!'_ Severus snarled. _'I refuse to do that to the brat without his consent.'_ His anger was beginning to show.

_'Why ever not?'_ Isis inquired, testing Severus's reasoning.

_'You know damn well that he has been through too much to turn him without his knowledge or consent. We either wake him up and ask him or we just leave him the way he is.'_ Severus said coldly.

_'Would you really let your submissive mate die, my dear husband?'_ Isis asked emotionlessly; her face was a blank mask.

_'Even if he was my submissive mate I would leave the decision up to him, but he is not my submissive mate!'_ Severus replied snidely. _'That's what you are for.'_

"Is there any hope for his survival?" Albus asked mournfully.

"Ask Severus, not me." Isis replied. _'The boy is your mate whether you like it or not!'_ She growled.

"Potter won't survive unless he's turned," Severus hissed, "but as I was telling my wife, I refuse to let the brat be turned without his consent. The choice is Potter's, not ours." _'If he is my submissive mate, then he's your submissive mate also. You and I both know that you're a combination of a dominant and a submissive, but you're more of a dominant except on rare occurrences.'_

_'Enough! We will talk about this later.'_ Isis snapped. _'Wake the boy up and get it over with.'_

_'See what I mean?'_ Severus sneered and bared his fangs at Isis briefly. "_Enervate_!"

Harry slowly began to awaken. He began to whimper and moan in fear and pain. He cautiously started to curl up into a ball in an effort to try to protect himself.

"Please stop, Uncle Vernon. I'm sorry! I swear I had nothing to do with Mr. Weasley and the others threatening you and your family. Please don't hurt me anymore. Please." Harry cried softly, thinking that he was still at Private Drive and in danger.

_'It seems he is reliving a recent memory as he wakes. You wanted it done this way, Sev, so you do something to calm the boy down.'_ Isis intoned.

_'Fine!'_ Severus snapped as he quietly approached the bed and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. "Potter…" Severus started in a gentle tone.

Harry's reaction to the sudden shift to the bed and Severus's voice was not completely expected. Harry's reaction was very violent as he tried to get away from who in his mind was most likely his uncle coming after him; he refused to open his eyes, though. Severus on the other hand was quicker. He scooped the terrified teen into his arms and began to gently rock him as the boy started to sob. Severus was acting purely on his instincts at that point.

"It's alright now, Potter. You're safe now." Severus said soothingly. "The muggle can't hurt you anymore. Shh. You're okay now; you're in a safe place. You need to calm down, Potter, before you accidentally make your injuries worse."

Harry began to calm down little by little as he listened to the soothing and soft voice of whoever was holding him. His breathing was kind of returning to normal, but he realized that it was still slightly that it was still difficult to breathe properly. He carefully opened his eyes to see that it was Professor Snape that was holding him and talking to him.

"Where… where am I?" Harry asked weakly as he relaxed against his potions professor. 'Why do I feel so calm and safe near him all of a sudden? I'm confused. Very Confused.'

"Some where safe." Severus replied softly. "How do you feel?"

Harry pondered for a moment or two. "Well, to put it bluntly, sir, I feel like hell." Harry muttered. "I feel like everything is being drained out of me. What's wrong with me?"

Severus sighed, better to just get it out of the way and tell the teen that he was dying. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Potter, but you're dying."

"Dying?" Harry stuttered. He was shocked and scared. "I'm dying? But I…I don't want to die." He began to cough weakly.

"There is, however, an alternative." Isis said.

The frightened teen looked between the potions master and the woman who spoke and back again before saying anything. "An alternative? What's she talking about, sir?" Harry sounded confused.

Before replying Severus gave Isis a very dirty look. "She is saying that there is one way to save you, but you can choose to want to have it done or not."

"What is it?" Harry said feebly as he felt himself growing weaker little by little.

"Go ahead, Severus, tell him." Albus encouraged.

Again, Severus sighed. "You could be turned into a vampire in order to survive." Then he hesitated, not really sure how to go on.

"What's the catch?" Harry asked faintly.

"The truth?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, please." Harry replied as he instinctively snuggled up closer to the older man.

Taking a deep breath, Severus said, "If you choose to become a vampire than you'll have to stay here at Snape Manor with my wife Isis and I as a submissive mate to us."

"Or to just one of us," Isis interjected. She felt like she needed to add on another choice as well. Harry would have to accept either one or both of them.

"Okay." Harry said uncertainly, still slightly confused.

"I think it would be best if I leave now." Isis stated as she turned to leave. She was feeling hurt, and maybe even rejected, but she refused to let it show. She would not force her presence on either of the two males on the bed if they did not want her to be around.

"No!" Severus snarled in a slightly angry tone.

At the same time as Severus, Harry had said in a panicked voice, "Please don't leave." Then he started to cough again, but more violently this time.

Isis turned back to the two males that she would not and could not ever refuse. She gave them both a calculating look for a few moments. Then she briefly turned her attention to Albus.

"Headmaster, do you mind giving us some time alone to talk?" Isis asked.

"No, of course I don't mind. I was about to go check up on the ladies and see how they're doing anyway." Albus replied before leaving.

"So what happens now?" Harry murmured.

"We'll talk some more and then you can decide what you want." Severus replied.

To be continued…

A/N: Hm…. I wonder what Harry will decide. *Slightly evil laugh.*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: One very important thing I would like to say about this fic is about the dominant and submissive thing. Just so everyone knows the dominant and submissive thing is not really important and can just be ignored. If it becomes more important than I will mention something in a brief author's note. The dominant and submissive thing may or may not be noticeable at times with how Harry and his mates act around each other and how they react to certain things, other than that, it can be ignored as mentioned above. Thank you for your time and please read and review.

Chapter 6

"You're Isis, right?" Harry asked the beautiful woman.

"I am." Isis replied.

"Is it okay if I call you that?" Harry asked shyly.

"Of course you may call me by my given name." Isis said softly. "What would you like to be called, young one?"

"Harry. Can you call me Harry?" Harry said quietly. "Both of you? Because I hate being called 'Potter' all of the time."

"As you wish, Harry." Isis replied softly with a gentle smile. Then she gave a pointed look to Severus.

"Harry, do you have any questions?" Severus inquired gently. He took Isis's hint; from now on Harry would only be called 'Potter' when in class or in public.

"Um. Does being turned into a vampire hurt?" Harry questioned.

Severus sighed. "Well… sometimes it depends. It doesn't usually hurt too much, maybe a little bit of pain when bitten before it's gone. In your case I'm not too sure how it may or may not hurt, but it definitely won't be any worse than the pain you're experiencing now."

"Oh, okay." Harry paused for a couple moments. He was thinking things over a bit and trying to be logical about it. "It doesn't sound too bad and it would be better than dying, I suppose." He paused again while looking between Severus and Isis. "I really don't want to die. So, I guess becoming a vampire wouldn't be too bad. I want to live and if that means being a vampire then so be it, it's fine with me."

"Are you sure, Harry? After all this is a life changing decision." Severus cautioned. "And are you willing to stay here with us as our mate?"

"I know it is, but I'm okay with it. I'm okay with all of it." Harry replied as his breathing became more labored. _'I don't know why I'm accepting all of this except that it feels right to agree with both becoming a vampire and being their… mate as well.'_

_'Time seems to be running out, Severus.'_ Isis thought softly. _'It should be done soon. Otherwise he could very well die at any time.'_ She was beginning to really worry about Harry.

_'I know.'_ Severus sighed yet again. "You have one more choice left, Harry. You can choose to have one of us turn you or both of us. It is up to you to decide what you want. We will not decide this for you because this is something that has to be your decision."

Harry thought for a couple minutes and began to cough again. "Would it be okay if you both turned me?" Harry asked as he gasped for breath after his coughing fit stopped for a bit. _'It would feel more right if they both have a part of turning me. For once I am going to listen to my instincts instead of ignoring them.'_

"Of course." Isis and Severus answered at the same time as they looked at each other. They knew that Harry was getting worse with each passing minute. Something had to be done soon or Harry would be lost and losing Harry wasn't an option for either of them since he agreed to become a vampire and stay with them.

"Harry, you realize that in having both of us turn you, the three of us will be connected from now on?" Isis asked quietly.

"Yes, I know." Harry replied weakly. His labored breathing started to slow down.

Isis shot a panicked look toward Severus. Severus gently rearranged Harry so that he was sitting in the older man's lap while still resting against his chest. Severus motioned for Isis to come closer to the bed and to sit next to Harry and him on the bed. Isis did so and briefly rested her head on Severus's right shoulder for a few moments. Severus carefully moved the robe covering Harry to expose his shoulders and neck better. Severus motioned for Isis to get ready to drink Harry's blood first.

"Harry," Severus said softly as he tilted the boy's chin up so that they could look into each other's eyes. "I need you to focus on me, alright?" Harry managed a slight nod. "Try to focus on me as long as you can." Severus paused, and hesitated. He just got an idea on how to ensure Harry kept his attention focused on him. "Harry?"

"Hm?" Harry breathed.

Now Severus was the one who was following his instincts. "Would it be okay if I kissed you? I mean, you wouldn't mind, would you?" Severus asked before he could change his mind. He wasn't sure how the teen would respond to that.

"Yes, it would be okay, and no, I wouldn't mind." Harry replied very softly, with a touch of shyness in his voice. _'Right now I don't really care about much of anything. If him kissing me is going to distract me for a little while then I don't see any problem with it. Besides, I've known for a while now that I am bisexual. I wonder what it's like to willingly kiss another person. Hell, I kind of wonder what it would be like to willingly do anything with another person.'_ All of that went through Harry's head in a matter of seconds.

Severus smirked lightly at Harry and received a small smile in return. Severus slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's in a feather light kiss. He gave Harry plenty of time to decide if he wanted to pull away or not. When Harry didn't pull away, he gently coerced Harry into slowly responding to the kiss. Harry's response to the light kiss was very innocent despite everything that he had been through, which pleased Severus to no end. Harry gasped softly into the kiss when Isis's teeth sank into the soft flesh in between his neck and right shoulder. Severus took advantage of Harry's surprise and slipped his tongue into the shocked teen's mouth. He gently explored Harry's mouth with his tongue; it proved to be a good way to keep the boy focused on him. Just like he thought it would.

_'I know that you are having fun, Sev,'_ Isis purred, _'but soon you are going to have to give him his first taste of blood while I drink. It might be easier on him if he drinks fresh blood while we drink his; it might ease him into the conversion better.'_

_'I am aware of that, my dear.'_ Severus replied as he gently broke the kiss and gazed into Harry's slightly dazed eyes. As he continued to look into Harry's eyes, he bit into the veins in his left wrist and brought it close to Harry's mouth. "I know that this is going to be new for you, Harry, but I need you to drink my blood. It'll help give you more strength and to keep fresh blood in you at the same time."

Harry was slightly dazed from Severus's kiss. He nodded his head slightly before leaning back and resting his head against Severus. Severus lightly pressed his wrist to Harry's mouth and the teen slowly began to drink the blood. After getting used to the taste Harry began to drink a little more deeply. Pleasure was working its way through Severus's body; he was enjoying the sight of Isis drinking from Harry and Harry drinking from his wrist, but he made sure that he controlled himself and his reaction to the sight. He didn't want to frighten Harry at all if he could help it. A short time later Isis pulled away from Harry a little bit after closing the bite mark enough that it was still visible; it was her way of staking her claim as one of Harry's mates.

_'Sev, you should stop feeding him soon._' Isis suggested a few minutes later. She was also enjoying the view and was in complete control of herself.

_'I know. Don't worry, I was going to stop him shortly anyway.'_ Severus thought back. "Harry, it's time to stop." He whispered softly.

Harry nodded ever so slightly before pulling his mouth away from Severus's wrist. He didn't really mind the taste of blood like he first thought that he would. _'Wow, that actually tasted kind of good.'_ Harry thought to himself as Severus closed the wound on his wrist from the feeding.

"Are you ready for us to continue?" Severus asked as Harry's breathing started to improve a little bit, which was a good sign.

"Yeah." Harry murmured.

"You are a special treasure, Harry." Severus muttered just before he began to softly kiss the spot Harry's left shoulder and his neck met. "Never doubt that and never forget it."

"I know, kind of." Harry sighed as he leaned into Severus again and reached out to Isis. He was following what his instincts were telling him to do.

Isis shifted her position and crawled up into Severus's lap with Harry. She willingly went into his arms when he opened them to her. She gently returned his hug, but he didn't seem ready to let her go yet after the embrace. She looked up into his face in curiosity.

"Harry?" Isis quietly inquired.

"Um, I-I was wondering if-if you would mind, um, kissing me while-while -" Harry trailed off. He was feeling very nervous and didn't know if he could finish what he wanted to say.

"While Severus drinks some of your blood?" Isis asked. Harry nodded that that was what he had meant. Isis smiled gently at him before answering. "I would not mind, especially knowing that that is what you want." She paused for a moment, then softly asked, "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Was Harry's partly shy response.

Harry and Isis smiled at each other for a couple of moments while Severus continued to lightly kiss and nuzzle the spot on Harry where he was going to drink his blood for the second exchange. Isis leaned up until her lips met Harry's in a gentle kiss. Severus waited a few moments to make sure that Harry was completely distracted by Isis. Then he sank his fangs into the soft, delicate skin and was greeted by his first taste of Harry's blood. After a brief duel between Isis and Harry's tongues Isis broke the kiss. She then bit into the veins of her right wrist before slowly brining it to Harry's lips. Harry drank from Isis's wrist just like he had done earlier with Severus, except he started drinking deeply right off.

A short time later Severus closed the wound enough to leave his mark noticeable on Harry just as Isis had done when she had finished feeding. He watched silently as Isis continued to feed Harry her blood for a couple more minutes. Then Isis gently stopped Harry's feeding and closed the wound on her wrist. Harry leaned into Severus and smiled at both Isis and him; he was feeling slightly dazed, but at least he was beginning to slowly feel better.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Severus implored.

"I'm starting to feel a little better." Harry sighed tiredly.

"That is good to hear." Isis said.

"Um, well, what's going to happen now?" Harry asked, and then yawned.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"That's a good question, Harry." Isis stated as she looked to Severus. _'It is up to you about what will happen next.'_

"Hm. The first two things that come to mind that need to be addressed would be for Harry to be washed up and get some much needed rest. Resting will aid the healing process." Severus paused. "You need to rest, Harry, that comes first."

"I know." Harry muttered tiredly, he was already close to falling asleep. "Can you two please stay with me for a while?"

"Of course, Harry." Isis answered immediately. "We will stay with you as long as you want us to."

"Harry, would you mind if Isis and I cleaned you up a bit while you rest?" Severus hesitantly asked, afraid that he may that be pushing his luck with the teen.

"No, I wouldn't mind, after all I trust you both with my life and I somehow know that neither one of you would ever hurt me." Harry said as he drifted off to sleep. _'I have no idea why I trust them so much, but I do. Maybe it's partly because my instincts are telling me I can trust them with my life.'_ With those last thoughts he fell asleep.

Severus and Isis smiled at each other softly.

_'It amazes me how strong he truly is. I don't know why I never realized or even saw that before today.'_ Severus thought sadly as he continued to hold the now sleeping Harry for a while longer.

_'That is in the past, it does not matter anymore. All that really matters is that you see it now.'_ Isis returned gently.

_'You're right.'_ Severus agreed.

_'He is such a precious treasure. I do not see how any one could harm one such as him.'_ Isis sighed.

_'I concur, but the crimes committed against him won't go unpunished. Those foul muggles will pay dearly for what they have done.'_ Severus sneered wickedly.

_'Oh, yes, they will pay indeed.'_ Isis growled. _'Harry is our mate and is now in our care, along with being under our protection as well. It is our duty and right to make those who have wronged our young mate suffer for their crimes.'_

_'I am thankful that our laws are different than wizarding laws and allow us to punish those who have wronged one of our kind as we see fit.'_ Severus hissed menacingly.

_'It is good that vampiric laws are different than the laws of wizards, but perhaps we should talk about this later.'_ Isis said calmly. _'Right now it may be best if we get our young one cleaned up while he rests. Since it was your idea, we should take care of that before we continue plotting revenge.'_

_'Alright, you have a point, darling.'_ Severus replied. _'He does seem to be resting peacefully right now. I hope he will not need any Dreamless Sleep potion just yet. We should clean him up and get him into something comfortable.'_

_'Agreed. Then we need to talk some at some point.'_

Severus and Isis shifted enough so that it would be easier to move Harry without waking him. Severus gently laid Harry out onto the bed and Isis unwrapped Severus's robe from Harry's sleeping form. They both summoned bowls of warm water and some fresh wash clothes along with washing soaps and shampoo. A couple of towels were summoned also. Severus moistened the clothes and began to very gently clean Harry up while Isis began to wash Harry's hair. It took them about forty minutes to get Harry completely cleaned up and dried off. Then Severus flicked his wand at Harry and a green pair of silk pajamas appeared on the sleeping teen. Isis tucked a couple of blankets around Harry to make sure that he would be comfortable while he rested.

"Perhaps we should go check on our other house guests." Isis suggested softly. "I am sure they would all wish to know how young Harry is doing now."

"Indeed." Severus muttered dryly. He turned and started to leave the room. "Let's get this over and done with. I don't feel like leaving him alone for too long."

"I know what you mean." Isis stated as she followed her husband out of the room. "Now that we have finally found our submissive mate, I want to stay as close to him as possible and watch over him."

"Yes, it is very tempting to just stay by his side and ignore our guests and the coven." Severus smirked at the thought of ignoring the Headmaster and everyone else for a while.

The couple walked down the hall about ten feet and came to a brief stop outside a closed guest room door. They could hear whispering voices from within the room. Isis and Severus glanced at each other just before quietly entering. Everyone stopped talking immediately and turned to look at the two vampires as they came in. Albus jumped up and rushed to greet them.

"Severus! Isis! How is Harry?" Albus demanded.

"He will be fine, Albus." Severus replied. "He has decided to be turned and has agreed to stay here with Isis and myself as our submissive mate."

"Harry is now under our care and protection." Isis added.

"What?" Petunia asked. "What does that mean for my nephew?" She was confused; she needed to know what was going on with her nephew, for his sake.

"It means that Harry is now a vampire and is now the charge of the ones who turned him." Albus informed Petunia distractedly. "How is he reacting to the change?"

"His health is already starting to improve slowly." Isis answered. "He is resting at this time."

"Why?" Petunia faintly asked; she was shocked. "Why was he turned?"

"It was the only way to save his life, Mrs. Dursley." Minerva stated.

"So now Harry's a full vampire instead of half." Petunia murmured to herself. She didn't really realize that she voiced her thoughts out loud.

"What?" Severus, Isis, Albus, Minerva, and Mrs. Figg gasped together.

Petunia sighed; she realized that she had voiced her thoughts by accident. "I guess none of you knew the truth about Lily and James. Lily was an angel while James was a vampire. That made Harry half and half."

"Why wasn't anyone informed before now?" Albus inquired.

"It was supposed to remain a secret until Harry's sixteenth birthday when he'll come into his complete heritage. Angel blood is rare in our family bloodline and only surfaces in a few family members, like Lily and Harry. I've hid his secret the whole time, even from him; I didn't want him to be treated as a freak in the Wizarding world because that's how Vernon always treated him. Harry's such a remarkable treasure and the only family I had left since Lily died and it was the only way I had been able to protect him. If Vernon had found out then he would have killed my nephew when he was still a baby." Petunia replied brokenly as tears slid down her face. "I'm so glad that Harry's finally safe. I just wish that I had left with Harry before Vernon had treated him just like he treated me since before our marriage. I had only stayed because of Dudley. And now look at what Dudley has become; he's just like his foul father! I should have just listened to Lily after the first time Vernon had hurt me and disappeared into the Wizarding world."

Everyone was extremely shocked. They had had no idea that Harry was not the only one at Private Drive who had been abused. Some of them were thinking that if they had known earlier that perhaps some of this hardship could have been prevented. Then again, if it hadn't been for all that hardship, Isis and Severus might not have realized or found out that Harry is their mate.

"None of us had had any idea of the truth." Minerva said in amazement, and she was talking about more than one truth that had been revealed.

"I'm a vampire," Severus started heatedly. "Why did I not sense it?" He was referring to Harry's heritage only because he could sense that Petunia didn't want to talk about her painful past any more.

"Lily and James placed special charms that they had developed on Harry a short time after he was born and they'll wear off on his birthday in two weeks. It was their way of trying to protect their son no matter what happened to them. The charms were designed to hide and protect Harry's true nature until he's ready for it. Only James, Lily, and myself had known about it, it was safer that way, for Harry's sake." Petunia informed them.

"That makes sense." Mrs. Figg said.

"When will I be able to see him?" Petunia asked hesitantly.

"Tomorrow, after you both have rested." Isis replied.

Severus and Isis then both froze as the twins Erika and Jasmine rushed into the room. The twins looked worried about something and that set everyone in the room on guard and alert. The twins both quickly bowed to Severus and Isis before addressing them.

"My Lord! My Lady! A mysterious creature…." Erika started.

"Has found its way into the Manor." Jasmine finished in a panic.

"What?" Severus snarled. "How did it get in?"

"We don't know sir." The twins chorused.

"Where is it?" Isis hissed.

The twins hesitated and gave each other a very frightened look.

"Well?" Isis and Severus demanded at once.

"We think it made its way into the room attached to the master bedroom." Erika answered weakly.

Everyone in the room went pale in horror. Severus and Isis went the palest. They looked at each other with horrorstruck expressions and rushed from the room. They quickly made their way to Harry's room to see if it was true or not. They hadn't been gone for very long, but it was still possible that Harry was in danger as he slept. Isis and Severus reached the room and pushed the door open to find….

To be continued.

A/N: For this chapter, and maybe others, the dominant and submission issue is going to be used to help with explaining why Harry, Severus, and Isis are so accepting of each other so fast.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Note: The creature introduced in the chapter is my creation and therefore is my property. Please do not use this creature without my permission because I am willing to sue over it. It is my creation and I should be given credit for it since it is my own idea and the only thing is this fic, aside from Isis, that is mine. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also, this is an AU fic for those of who who may have been confused about the OOCness. Sorry about forgetting to metion that earlier. Some people who have reviewed have been asking about a few things and I would like to say please be patient and that some of those quetions or concerns with be addressed in chapter 10. Enjoy.

Both Severus and Isis froze when the door swung open. The creature that they had been informed of was indeed in Harry's room. It was a cat like creature with wings on its sides. It was a beautiful creature, except for the fact that it was crotched on the bed next to Harry with one clawed paw posed just above Harry's neck. It was almost like the creature had been waiting for them to come into the room. Both vampires cautiously entered the room and closed the door behind them. It hissed at Severus and Isis as they slowly and cautiously approached the bed.

"I wonder how it got in here." Isis pondered.

"I have no idea, but if it knows what's good for it, then the animal won't hurt Harry." Severus stated as he looked at the animal carefully.

"Are you the ones who saved this boy's life?" The feline hissed.

"We are." Severus replied.

"He is under our care now;" Isis added. "as well as our protection."

"Would you protect this boy, no matter what?" The cat growled as her clawed paw moved a fraction closer to the slumbering Harry's neck.

"Of course we would." Severus snapped. "He is our mate; we would do anything for him."

"His happiness, health, and protection is all that matter to us." Isis said softly. "Please do not hurt him; he has been through so much already."

"You care for him already." The cat stated and removed her paw from near Harry's neck. "Good. I will never let my master stay somewhere that he won't be cared for ever again. I had to test both of you, for his sake."

"Kasha?" Harry whispered as he began to wake up a little.

"Master!" The cat purred happily. She retracted her wings and rolled onto her back in a cute and playful manner. "Master's Kasha is here now. Can Master forgive Kasha for not being there to protect him?"

"Silly kitten." Harry yawned. "What happened wasn't your fault, Kasha, so there's no need to forgive you for something that no one had any control over. You're only six months old; you wouldn't have been able to do much to help me anyway. Besides, you were supposed to stay in the Forbidden Forest until I called for you."

"Your life was in danger, Master, I had to come. And now that I am with you again, I'm not going to let you out of my sight ever again. You need your rest, Master Harry, please go back to sleep."

"Okay, Kasha," Harry replied tiredly, "but no more scaring Isis and Severus." He then curled up next to his unusual pet and fell back asleep.

"That was odd." Isis stated.

"Indeed it was." Severus agreed. He turned his attention toward the cat that was about the size of a cloud leopard. "You look familiar, what kind of creature are you?"

"I am a magical, pure white Angel Tiger. I was given to Harry around Valentine's Day. My stripes are barely noticeable." Kasha replied proudly.

"Can we trust you to look after Harry while he rests?" Isis inquired quietly.

"You can." Kasha answered. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, but I had to make sure that no harm would come to Harry now that he's away from his abusive uncle. Thank you, for saving his life."

"It's understandable why you acted the way you did." Severus paused. "As for saving his life, it was his decision if he wanted to live or die. Watch over him well, furball, or you may find yourself becoming part of one of my next potion experiments."

Severus turned and left the room. Isis laughed softly and then followed her husband out of the room. Severus was grumbling about weird magical cats pretending to threaten one of his mates and how it seemed to always be him that odd things happen to. Isis managed to control her laughter while Severus grumbled so that he wouldn't take his frustration out on her. They went back into the room that the others were waiting in, which was the room that Petunia will be staying in until she get a place of her own.

"What's happened, Severus, my boy?" Albus asked.

"Just Harry's magical pet making herself known to the household. Then deciding to take it upon herself to test Isis and myself." Severus growled angrily.

"Yes, but she is rather cute, though, and very rare." Isis sighed when everyone gave her a puzzled look. "Harry's pet is a rare creature called an Angel Tiger. In simple terms it is like a cross between an angel and a tiger. It has the body of a tiger, but also has the soul, mind, and wings of an angel. Harry calls his pet Kasha, by the way."

"It won't harm my nephew, will it?" Petunia demanded.

"No, she will not harm Harry. More like she is a pet who will protect her owner and anyone he cares about at any cost," Isis replied, "And yet she is still a kitten. She is also a very loyal creature."

"It's interesting that Harry would have such a rare creature as a pet." Albus pondered. "I wonder how long he's had her."

"According to the feline, Kasha, she was given to Harry around Valentine's Day." Severus intoned. "Isn't it a little odd that no one at Hogwarts seemed to know of this pet?"

"Severus is right, Albus, that is odd." Minerva said.

"That may be, but it is already done and over with and there's nothing that can be done about it now." Albus sighed. "Am I correct in assuming that Kasha is with Harry still?"

"You are correct, Headmaster." Isis stated.

"I wonder who gave her to Harry, though." Mrs. Figg wondered aloud.

"Perhaps it would be best to discuss this some other time." Severus suggested. "It's late and I don't know about any of you, but I am getting very tired and would like to get a few hours of sleep before the Dark Lord decides to summon me again for the second time in the last twenty-four hours."

Severus turned and stormed out of the room. It had been a tiring day for him, especially the last few hours. He really did need to get some rest before being summoned, other wise he might be foolish enough to get mouthy. He tends to get very mouthy when running off of a lack of sleep and he had learned the hard way not to be mouthy when anywhere near the Dark Lord. Severus stalked into the master bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Isis came in a few minutes later and curled up with him.

"You did not have to be so abrupt with them, Sev." Isis murmured.

"Forgive me. It seems today's events are finally catching up with me." Severus replied tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Today was filled with a lot of unexpected things. First you were summoned by the Dark Lord, and then went to meet with Albus about an attack that was to happen at some point at Harry's residence. During that meeting you both got a message that something was wrong at the Dursley house and went to investigate and ended up bringing the Boy-Who-Lived home with you only to find out that he is our submissive mate."

"That pretty much sums up my whole bloody day." Severus grumbled. "It really has been a long day, and not to mention stressful as well. The only good thing that came of today was discovering Harry is our mate and him deciding to stay with us and to live in general. I was amazed by how accepting he was, yet with what his aunt revealed it does make sense." He paused, thinking of different things. "I was so wrong about him, Isis. I can hardly believe everything that he has been through and yet he still has some innocence left. He really is a special treasure."

"All that matters now is that he is finally safe and cared for, Sev. Just let the past go; it does no good to dwell in the past." Isis advised.

"You're right, dear." Severus agreed before kissing Isis for a couple minutes. "We really should get some rest while we still can."

"Good night, Sev." Isis giggled and then curled up with Severus for the night.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

For the Disclaimer look back at chapter 1 because it applies to the whole fic.

Chapter 9

The burning, searing pain of the Dark Mark was what woke Severus hours later. He cursed darkly as he dragged himself out of bed and dressed. He stumbled around for a few moments before he found his Death Eater robes and mask. He turned back to the bed briefly to see that Isis was already sitting up.

"Stay close to Harry while I'm at the meeting." Severus said curtly. "I have a feeling that this meeting will be hell for my fellow Death Eaters for allowing Harry to escape once again."

"Do not worry; I will stay close to him." Isis agreed.

"I fear Harry may have some kind of weird connection with the Dark Lord through his scar. Who knows what could happen to him because of that connection with the Dark Lord and his new connection to you and I while I'm at this meeting." Severus warned.

"Be careful, Sev." Isis advised softly.

"I'll be as careful as I can." Severus replied.

Isis got out of bed and went up to Severus. They shared a brief hug and kiss before Severus turned and left. She paused for a few moments before going into the adjoining room to check up on Harry. She entered Harry's room to find him still sleeping with a sleeping Kasha curled up next to him. Isis walked up to the bed and placed her hand on Kasha's head. The angel tiger began to stir after a few moments and focused sleepy eyes onto Isis.

"I am Isis, and the man who was with me earlier was Severus." Isis whispered the introduction. "Would you mind coming to get me if something disturbs Harry?"

"I wouldn't mind." Kasha replied quietly.

"Then I will leave my door open." Isis murmured.

Kasha curled back up with Harry as Isis went back into the master bedroom. She went back up to the bed and collapsed onto it. She was still a little tired and ended up falling back to sleep for a while. Half an hour later she stirred again knowing that something was wrong. Isis was just getting out of bed again when Kasha bounded into the room.

"Harry just began to violently toss and turn in his sleep." Kasha said. "It's going to get worse, though. His visions always do."

_'Severus, it has already begun.' _Isis thought.

There was a small pause. _'I know; I can feel it slightly. Go get the appropriate potions, one of the kits should do, just in case they are needed and then stay with Harry to make sure that he's okay. Keep me informed only if you have to. This meeting could go on for quite a while. The Dark Lord is furious. I don't want the Dark Lord to know about how we can communicate telepathically with each other.'_

_'Alright, Sev. Be safe.'_ Isis then sighed. "Go back in with Harry. I will be in shortly; I must retrieve some potions in case they are needed."

"Okay." Kasha said just before she went back to Harry's side.

Isis quickly left her room and went down the hall. She went down the hall twenty feet passed the room Petunia was in and briefly stopped outside of a large stone door. She opened the door and went down into Severus's potion lab. Isis went right to the office part of the lab and behind the desk. She opened the cabinet there and took one of the potion kits that Severus always has in stock and on him when he went to the Death Eater meetings. She made her way back toward Harry's room as Harry began to scream. Isis reached Harry's room in time to stop Petunia from entering the room and accidentally making the situation worse. Isis easily placed herself between Petunia and the door to Harry's room.

"What the hell is going on?" Petunia demanded. "What's happening to Harry?"

"He is having a vision of a Death Eater meeting while he is sleeping. He will be okay once I give him some potions that will help." Isis replied. She knew that because she had gathered the information from Severus's mind through their connection. "Now please move." Isis may have been in front of the door, but Petunia was the one who had her hand on the door handle.

"No! I want to see my nephew." Petunia said. She was tempted to try to push passed the other woman who was trying to prevent her from seeing her nephew.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Dursley, but I do not have time to argue with you. I cannot allow you to see Harry while he is like this, if I did it could make the whole situation even worse. Please do not make me ask you to move again." Isis sighed. She was trying to keep her temper in check. She managed to gather more information from Severus's mind and that was how she knew that the situation could easily go from bad to worse if too many people were around Harry while he was having a vision. Isis had no idea how Harry would react to other people, besides his mates, being with him during a vision because of being turned.

"Why are you doing this? He's my nephew; I have a right to see him." Petunia stated as she stepped aside in defeat. She didn't like doing so, but she didn't feel like arguing with one of the people who had saved her and her nephew. She did, however, want some answers if she was able to get them.

"That may be, but I am fairly certain that Harry would not like for you to see him while he is having a vision." Isis replied gently. _'Remain calm.'_ She told herself firmly. _'She is part of Harry's family. It would not do to fight with the woman. This conversion needs to end so that I can get to Harry.'_ Isis was getting annoyed but was forcing herself to play nice, so to speak.

"I see, and then will he be alright?" Petunia asked, still wanting to try to get even a tiny bit of information.

"He will be fine as soon as I get him to take some of these potions. After that he will have to rest for a while longer, then you will be able to see him if he feels up to it. Good evening to you, Mrs. Dursley." Isis said a little stiffly just before she entered Harry's room. She had finally had enough of hiding her annoyance.

Isis quietly, yet firmly, closed the door behind her so that Petunia wouldn't be tempted to come into the room anyway. She also paused long enough to ward the door to prevent anyone, besides Harry's mates, from entering the room until just after dawn. By that time, when Isis was done warding the door, Harry's screams had turned into whimpering and moaning. Isis approached the bed and put the potions kit on the nightstand next to the bed. She climbed onto the bed and shifted Harry enough so that he was now in her lap and leaned his head against her chest.

"Harry." Isis murmured. "I am here for you now. Everything will be alright. Focus on my voice, young one, and try to push the vision out of your mind. It is your mind; you have the ability to push unwanted things out if you want to, or be able to distance yourself from the unwanted things, like your visions."

Harry began to calm down even more in his sleep. Even in his sleep he was able to hear Isis and focus on her instead of the vision. His moaning and whimpering lessened even more as he snuggled into Isis's warm and comforting embrace. Soon he was able to pull himself out of his vision enough so that it was no longer hurting him anymore. About two hours had passed before Harry was completely quiet again and also resting peacefully. Severus had just got home and was about to enter Harry's room when Albus seemed to appear out of nowhere and stopped the agitated spy.

"Not now, Albus!" Severus snarled. "I will give my report to you later. Right now the most important thing for me to do is to check up on both of my mates! Then I plan on getting some sleep before briefing you on the meeting. My mates and I are not to be disturbed until sometime after lunch, unless it is an absolute emergency. Good evening, Headmaster!"

"Good night, Severus, my boy. And rest well." Albus replied before he turned and went back to one of the guest rooms that he happened to be sharing with Minerva. He had only stopped Severus in order to make sure he was alright after the Death Eater meeting; with that accomplished, he could now sleep easier knowing that his friend seemed to be okay.

Severus growled to himself before he turned and quietly entered Harry's room. He softly closed the door behind him and turned his haunted eyes to Isis. After a small hesitation he went to the bed and climbed up next to both of his mates.

"How is he?" Severus whispered as he curled up next to Harry's left side while Isis was on Harry's right side.

"He is better than he was half an hour after you left. He has been relatively calm since I have been in here with him." Isis softly replied. "He was even able to distance himself from the vision for the most part, I believe."

"That is a relief to hear. As far as I know, this is the first time he has been able to distance himself from a vision. It seems the change may have had a hand in helping him to progress." Severus sighed.

"How are you feeling, Sev?" Isis asked.

"Stiff, sore, tired, and slightly grouchy." Severus listed off quietly with a scowl. "Otherwise, I'm just fine. I got off relatively lightly compared to some of the others who were in charge of capturing Harry and failed. I was very lucky compared to them. The Dark Lord barely even looked at me this time."

"Always so blunt." Isis muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Severus stated. "I have no reason not to be blunt."

"True. You do have a point. You are not used to not being blunt when it suits you." Isis giggled lightly. She couldn't resist teasing him at the moment.

"Are you making fun of me?" Severus growled darkly. He wasn't in the mood to be teased; then again, maybe he was depending on the next thing that Isis said.

"No, never of you, just some of your habits at times." Isis answered.

"Some times you can be such a pest." Severus joked mildly.

"That may be, but you love me anyway." Isis pointed out. "Unusual sense of humor and all."

"Indeed," Severus paused momentarily, "but joking aside, we still have things to talk about. One being what we are going to do with those two muggles and the other being your father."

"My father?" Isis repeated in surprise. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"I am only saying that we should get in touch with him soon and let him know about Harry being our mate." Severus said. "Plus I'm sure your family would love to meet young Harry and attempt to spoil him. Your family will have to learn about him sooner or later."

"I suppose you are right," Isis sighed, "but we should wait a few more days to let Harry recover more before submitting him to my… unique family."

"That is acceptable." Severus murmured. "Although I wouldn't be surprised if your family already knows that we found another mate."

"That is possible." Isis groaned. "And if that is the case then we can expect to see my father within the next twenty-four hours or so. Now, as for those muggles, what kind of ideas do you have already, Sev?"

"Oh, I have many ideas." Severus sneered. "Yet some of them don't seem to be horrific or painful enough to serve justice for their crimes."

"You always did take your revenge very seriously."

"Of course I do, otherwise it may not ever get done or might not be taken seriously at all. Hmm…. There are so many things that we could do to punish those two vile muggle men."

"Yes, but it would be best if we did not make our retribution last for hours. It would probably be unwise for us to both be away from Harry for too long." Isis paused as Kasha jumped up onto the bed and curled up at the end of the bed near their feet. "After all, the coven does not know of our new mate yet."

"If any of them even dares to so much as even lay one finger on Harry then they will live to seriously regret their error." Severus threatened dangerously. "Our retribution will be swift and quick just to be on the safe side and to make sure that no one in the coven gets bold and decides to check out our mate. I know I'm sounding over-protective, but after everything that Harry's been through it is justified in my opinion." He was growling softly. "Those in the coven had better stay away from Harry."

"You are right, Sev, it is justified. The only thing is that we will both have to try not to be too overbearing with Harry. We would not want to scare him away after he already decided to stay with us. The coven will be easy to handle."

"Point taken. I will make sure to control myself. Back to the two muggles again. I have three choices. Should we torture them and then kill them, kill them, or torture them and then let wizarding laws handle them from there?"

"The third option seems to be the most fitting for them as punishment. That way they are submitted to both vampiric laws and wizarding laws alike. Plus it means more justice for Harry with this option."

"I thought that you would like the last choice more than the other two choices. I had liked that one best as well, that way Albus and Minerva would be able to punish the Dursley men as well before handing them over to the Aurors." Severus smirked briefly. "Who knows, they might even be punished by muggle laws too after the ministry is done with them. If there is anything left to be dealt with after both vampire and wizarding justice."

"That Mrs. Dursley woman, I think that her first name is Petunia, is really anxious to see Harry. I had a hard time keeping her from bursting into the room while Harry was having that vision. I did not want her to accidentally make the situation worse." _'She also wasted some of my time.'_ She added silently.

"A wise decision. From what Albus and Minerva have told me, Harry's visions seem to be worse when there are more than one or two people with him during it. Harry's aunt will just have to wait until after lunch to see him." _'Play nice, darling.'_ Severus warned softly.

_'Fine, I will continue to play nice for now. But that woman better watch herself and what she does around Harry.'_ Isis grumbled a little bit. She was going to say something out loud, but didn't get to it. Instead she just shrugged.

"What's going on?" A quiet voice asked so suddenly that it startled Severus and Isis a little until they realized that it was just Harry. "My aunt wants to see me? Is she here?"

"Yes, she is here, Harry." Severus answered. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only since Kasha jumped onto bed." Harry stated. "Why is my Aunt Petunia here?" He was confused about his aunt being there as well and wondered why she was there to being with.

Isis looked to Severus. "Perhaps you should explain, Sev." _'I do not really want to talk about her any more if I can help it, but maybe he should at least talk to the woman or something.' _

"She's here because she's the one who contacted us to get you and her out of the abusive environment you were both in." Severus sighed. "Maybe it would be best if you let your aunt try explaining it, then it might make more sense to you."

"Okay." Harry said. "I guess I could listen to what she has to say."

"That is good." Isis said in relief. "I belief she has a lot to tell you, Harry." _'Even though I do not particularly care for the woman at this point in time.'_

_'Isis, behave.'_ Severus reprimanded quietly. _'You are thinking too loudly about the woman.'_

"What time is it?" Harry asked just before he yawned.

"Some where between midnight and two A.M. Perhaps it would be best if Isis and I went back into our room so you can get some rest." Severus suggested softly. Harry didn't notice it, but Severus gave Isis a sharp look. _'Whether we like Petunia or not is irrelevant at this time. She is Harry's family. Now stop it for now.'_

_'Fine.' _Isis ceded. _'I'll stop.'_

_'Good, because I do not want to think about Petunia any more right now.'_ Severus stated.

"No!" Harry said at once. It was still early, but Harry was already starting to depend on both of them. "I want you both to stay, please."

Severus and Isis both looked at each other and gave each other a slight nod. They were done arguing and talking about Petunia anyway, so they didn't see any harm in staying with their mate.

"Alright, Harry, we will stay with you." Isis whispered soothingly.

The three of them stayed curled up next to each other for quite some time. It only took Harry a short time to fall back asleep. A couple minutes after Harry fell back to sleep Isis and Severus also went back to sleep. Kasha remained curled up at the foot of the bed as they all slept. They all remained in a peaceful sleep until around lunchtime.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Severus groaned as he slowly began to wake up. He had told Albus not to disturb him or his mates until after lunch. What he had forgot to take into account was that one or both of his mates could or would wake him up before that. Which is exactly what happened, as Isis seemed to be hyper she decided not to let Severus sleep through lunch. After all, the three of them did have to eat still. Severus attempted to roll over and fall asleep again.

"Oh, no, Sev, you are not going back to sleep." Isis purred as she pounced on Severus, which had caused Harry to laugh.

"And why not?" Severus growled. "I still have an hour or two left to sleep."

"Silly man." Isis cooed as she dodged the pillow Severus threw at her. "Since we slept through breakfast we need to have some lunch. Come on, Sev, get up. We do have to eat still." Isis smirked slightly when he didn't move. "If you do not get up then Harry and I will have to tickle you, dear." She threatened light-heartedly.

"Fine. I'm up, I'm up!" Severus grumbled as he finally got up.

"Wow, she finally got you up." Harry laughed. It felt good to laugh, since before that he hadn't laughed in weeks.

"Indeed." Severus sighed as he half-heartedly glared at them and Kasha. "Why does the furball get to sleep in?" He pouted.

"She's still only a kitten, sir." Harry replied fondly of his pet." I guess she tends to sleep a lot."

"Harry, you are allowed to call me Severus now, you do know that, right?" Severus asked gently.

"Yeah , I know." Harry said. "It's just that I'm so used to calling you 'Sir' or 'Professor' all the time that it might take me a while to call you anything else."

"That is understandable." Severus ceded. He then turned suspicious eyes onto the bouncing Isis. "You did not have any kind of sugary substance or caffeine yet to make you this hyper, have you?" _'Oh. Time to provide a little entertainment to cheer our young one up.'_ The thought was to Isis.

'_Yes, it is time for some fun.'_ Isis thought back. "Who, me?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, you, dear. Now answer my question." Severus demanded.

"Hm… Sorry, Sevie, but I have no idea what you are talking about." Isis giggled as she skipped to the other side of the room. "I think you are imagining things, dearest."

"Oh, I think not." Severus growled as he stalked after Isis. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now where is the Pepsi that I know you've had hidden in this room since early this morning."

"What Pepsi? I still do not know what you are talking about." Isis said sweetly as she continued to walk around the rather large room.

"The Pepsi that I smell on your breath." Severus stated as he continued to follow Isis. "You know that you're not supposed to have Pepsi this early in the day, Isis."

"Oh, darn! I guess you caught me there." Isis muttered.

"Why isn't she supposed to have Pepsi this early?" Harry asked as he tried not to laugh at the situation.

"She tends to get extremely hyper when she drinks it and ends up bouncing off the walls for hours on end. She is also difficult to deal with when she's had Pepsi." Severus answered off-handedly. "Now where is it, Isis? Hand it over before it's too late and you end up having too much of it."

"No, Never! It is mine and you cannot have any of it." Isis said so definitely that Harry burst out laughing.

"Damn it, Isis! I mean it! Hand it over now!" Severus snarled.

"Never!" Isis said stubbornly.

"Fine, be that way!" Severus snapped. He then smirked as he said, "_Accio_ Pepsi!"

"No! Damn you, Sev!" Isis snapped back as she dived in the way and grabbed the bottle of Pepsi before it could get to Severus. "This is the last time I will say this, Severus, so listen well: This Pepsi is all mine and you cannot have any of it. So keep your hands off my soda."

Harry couldn't help it, he just had to laugh. The whole situation was just so odd and funny. It got even more funny when Severus began to run around the room chasing Isis to get the soda away from her. Kasha woke up as Harry slowly and carefully sat up on the bed. Kasha crawled up the bed until she was next to Harry and she rubbed her head against his arm until he pet her as he watched Severus chasing Isis. The chase lasted between five and ten minutes with Harry laughing through most of the duration. Then Severus tackled Isis and pinned her to the bed.

"It seems that I have caught you, my dear." Severus said in a husky voice as he held Isis's wrists above her head. "Now the question is what should I do with you now that I have you trapped?"

"You do not play fair, Sev." Isis replied as Severus took the Pepsi from her and handed it to Harry. "I guess you have won anyway, though."

Harry was still laughing a little bit at the whole situation, but took the soda anyway when Severus handed it to him. He was a little intrigued to see what would happen next between the two older vampires. Harry settled down more as Severus eased himself down onto Isis fully. He still held her wrists above her head with one hand and with his other hand he tilted her chin until her face was where he wanted it. Severus then leaned down and captured Isis's mouth with his. Harry watched in bit of a daze as Severus moved his hands over Isis and Isis wrapped her arms around Severus's neck. The kiss between Isis and Severus was getting pretty heated when Isis wrapped one of her legs around one of Severus's legs. It probably would have gotten even more heated if it hadn't been for the fact that Albus came into the room.

Albus coughed and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting too much. Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were still preoccupied. I just wanted to check to see how you were all doing."

"We're fine, Albus." Severus grumbled as he rolled off of Isis and they both sat up. "We were about to have some lunch in a few minutes. Would you mind giving us about another hour to eat before everyone comes to see Harry?"

"Yes, that'll be fine, my boy. I was about to ask when we could all visit with him. Well, I'll see you three in an hour." Albus said and then turned and walked back out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well that was a little weird." Harry stated with a slight blush.

Isis burst out laughing. "It was also kind of funny."

"That man has horrible timing, damn it!" Severus growled. "and that damn twinkle in his eyes was back again." That caused Harry to join in laughing with Isis.

"Looks like this could be a long day." Kasha said as she stretched. She turned and looked to Harry. "Master Harry, you're blushing!"

"No, I'm not!" Harry argued at once.

"Oh, but you are, Master!" Kasha purred as she bounced around the bed.

"Oh shut up!" Harry grumbled as he threw a pillow at Kasha.

Severus and Isis both laughed at the cute display. Kasha was right about Harry blushing, but the two older vampires were wise enough to not mention it. After a few moments Isis and Severus calmed down and had stopped laughing. A short time after that their lunches appeared in the room and they al quietly ate. It seemed like Albus had told the house elves that they were awake and ready to have lunch. Severus and Isis both were watching as Harry only ate about a little less than half of his lunch and then just moved the food around the plate.

"Harry, it is alright if you cannot eat all of it just yet." Isis said gently.

"It could be a while before you are able to eat as much as you want again. Try not to worry about it too much, you'll get there in time." Severus added.

"I know." Harry sighed. "I'm just kind of tired of not being able to eat as much as I'm suppose to."

"It will get better." Severus said soothingly as he moved closer to the teen and took him into his arms. Harry allowed the contact and leaned into Severus because he trusted him for some reason that he couldn't understand at that time. "It may take some time, but I promise you that it will get better."

"Thank you." Harry murmured. He then moved until he was sitting comfortably in Severus's lap with Severus's arms still around him.

"Are you up to talking to your aunt and seeing the others?" Isis asked as she crawled up the bed to sit next to the two males. She rested her head in Harry's lap and he began to lightly play with her hair. "We will all understand if you are not up for it yet."

Harry sighed softly. "I guess I'm up for it. I just want to get it over and done with." As Harry had been talking Severus had began to gently run his fingers through Harry's hair in a soothing way. Harry shuddered very slightly for a moment.

"What's wrong Harry?" Severus asked as he held the teen a little tighter.

A very light shiver made its way through Harry's body. "You-you won't let them touch me- will you?" Harry murmured nervously.

"Of course not. We would never let something you are uncomfortable with happen." Isis replied. "Do you want us to stay with you during your talk with your aunt and the others?"

"Yes, please stay. I don't think I'm ready to face any of them by myself just yet." Harry softly said. "I guess I'm ready to face them. Well, at least as ready as I'll ever be right now."

"Shall I have someone inform them that you are ready to see the others?" Isis inquired. At Harry's nod Isis sent a mental thought to Jasmine and Erika. _'Inform the Headmaster and our other guests that they can now come in and see young Harry.'_

'_Yes, Mistress.' _The twins answered together.

"This is going to be difficult." Harry grumbled after a couple of minutes of silence.

"It may not be as difficult as you think it will be." Severus said.

Harry just shrugged briefly. They waited in silence for a couple of minutes before the other house guests came into Harry's room. Harry stiffened when his aunt came into the room followed by Mrs. Figg and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry hadn't realized that there were that many people waiting to see him and check up on him, he had thought that there would only be one or two people and not four. He knew that they cared about him, but he was still a little surprised that they had waited the whole time to make sure he was alright.

"Oh, Harry! Are you okay?" Petunia asked in concern. She had to restrain herself from rushing to her nephew.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied a little weakly because he still thought that it was odd that his aunt was there too. "I hear that you have a lot to tell me, Aunt Petunia"

"Yes, there is a lot for me to tell you about, Harry. That is if you are willing to listen to me." Petunia said.

"I'm willing to hear you out." Harry stated.

"Thank you, Harry." Petunia said in relief.

"It's the least that I can do since you got help to stop _him_." Harry murmured. No one had to ask as to who he was referring to because they already knew.

"Harry, there are a lot of things that you do not know about me and some things that you don't know about yourself." Petunia started.

"Why don't we all sit down, relax, and listen to what we each have to say." Albus suggested. "Minerva, would you please conjure some chairs for us to recline in."

"Of course, Albus." Minerva replied and conjured four chairs for them to sit in and the four of them sat down.

Harry sat quietly in Severus's lap while he waited for the others to sit down and get comfortable. His head was resting lightly on the older man's shoulder as he looked to his aunt to continue. Isis moved until she could rest her head on Severus's other shoulder that way she could observe the others in the room better. Severus wrapped an arm around each of his mates and held both of them to him and Kasha curled up at their feet.

"Why were you acting relatively nice toward me this summer when before you acted like I was vermin or something vile?" Harry asked after about five minutes of silence.

"I'm so sorry for that, Harry. I had to act like that other wise Vernon would have been beating me like he used to do before and after we had first got married. But knowing that you're going to be sixteen soon I couldn't bring myself to keep up the act."

"He used to beat you? Why?" Harry asked.

Petunia took a shuddering breath. "Before I married Vernon your mother and I discovered that I had very weak magic and that I could sometimes use it, but it wasn't strong enough for me to need to get a wand. I was scared at the time because I had already started to date Vernon and I had no idea how he would react to the news of me being a witch. Lily and I tried to hide the fact that I could occasionally do magic, she thought that it would be safer for me that way. A month before we got married Vernon found out about the occasional magic use and he ended up raping me and he forced me to go through with the wedding even though I had been having second thoughts about it. He was determined to 'beat' the magic out of me. He only stopped the abuse when I got pregnant with Dudley."

"Why didn't you ever leave him? I saw how he treated you most of the time, it was the same way that he had been treating me."

"Lily had asked me the same thing once." Petunia sighed. "She said that I would be able to disappear into the wizarding world and Vernon would never be able to find me. She even offered to help me leave him and to disappear. I couldn't bring myself to leave him. I was partly afraid to leave him because despite his mistreatment I still loved him. Another reason I didn't leave him sooner is because of Dudley. That is until Vernon started to treat you the same way that he had treated me. I had sworn to myself that if I ever caught him trying to rape you then I would take you and leave him and go into the wizarding world."

"He had started to rape me the first night that I got back from Hogwarts." Harry growled. "He just always made sure that you never knew. He mostly waited for you to either to go to sleep or to leave the house."

"My god!" Petunia gasped. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that that was going on the whole time that you were back from school. Had I known earlier I would have gotten help to get us out of there sooner."

"Don't worry about it, Aunt Petunia." Harry sighed. "I just want to put that, all of it, behind me because I know that I can't forget about it no matter how hard I might try to. Now, you said that there was also some stuff that I don't know about myself? What kind of stuff would that be?"

"It's about you heritage and how it will affect you true nature after your sixteenth birthday. You see in the Evans family lineage there is angel blood that surfaces every so often in certain generations. The angel blood in our family history is over all rare, but it does surface every so often. The angel blood fully surfaced in your mother making her completely an angel on earth. In you father's blood line, on the other hand, every so often there is a full blooded vampire born and it just happened that your father was born as the first full blooded vampire in about six or seven centuries." Petunia explained.

"So, namely I'm half angel and half vampire? That's kind of an odd combination."

"Well, now you are a full vampire, but you will always have the blood of an angel flowing through your veins. It's part of your heritage and that will never change even if you do."

"I see. How come you never said anything about this before now and did anyone else know about this besides you?" Harry glared in the direction of the headmaster as if asking if he had known and had kept it from him on purpose, like he had done with other things and information.

"No, no one besides your parents and myself knew about it until all of this had happened. I never said anything to you about it until now because your mother asked me to wait until your sixteenth birthday before explaining everything to you. Your parents thought it would be best that way in order to protect you. They feared that you would be treated like a freak in the wizarding world if it was known that you were half angel and half vampire. Another thing about the Evans blood line is that magic seems to skip many generations, so Lily wasn't muggle born like all of you thought that she was. She didn't want anyone to know until it was time to tell Harry about his heritage." Petunia stated.

"Merlin! This is a lot to take in." Harry grumbled. He turned his head and hid his face in Severus's shoulder. "I hate it when things are kept from me, but I guess I understand why this was so important to keep from me until I could understand it." _'But that doesn't mean I have to like it.' _Harry thought to himself.

"I-I contacted a lawyer this morning and filed for divorce." Petunia said softly. "I want nothing to do with Vernon and Dudley after everything that they have done to you, Harry."

Harry turned his head quickly back toward his aunt and stared at her. "You're getting a divorce? Just because of what he did to me?"

"Yes, there's that and I have other reasons that I don't want to talk about, at least not right now anyway. I'm tired of the way both of them treat me and I want nothing to do with either one of them anymore after everything that they did to both of us."

"Wow, I never expected this from you. I guess there is quite a bit that I don't know about you." Harry was stunned.

"How are you adjusting to being turned, Harry?" Mrs. Figg asked. She thought it would do some good to change the subject for now.

"I don't really feel all that different, to be honest." Harry replied. Harry turned again and buried his face in Severus's shoulder again, but this time it was to gather his thoughts together.

"Severus," Albus started in order to draw some of the attention away from Harry, "I believe that you were summoned last night?"

"I was, yes." Severus stated, catching on that the change of subject was for Harry's benefit. "I guess now would be a good time to give you my report."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"What happened at the meeting, Severus?" Albus asked in concern. "How was Tom's reaction?"

"For most of my 'fellow' Death Eaters it was pure hell." Severus smirked. "The Dark Lord was positively pissed off. They were supposed to capture Harry and bring him directly to the Dark Lord, but instead they let him get away. They were punished severely for their failure."

"Good." Harry grunted into Severus's shoulder. "Why don't you just call him Tom instead of the Dark Lord? It might be easier that way." There was a slight undertone of 'I hate the term the 'Dark Lord' always being said' that Severus caught onto, as well as Isis.

Severus gave Harry a fond look before he continued. "Alright, I'll call him Tom just for this briefing. He demanded to know if I knew anything about Harry's departure from Private Drive."

"What story did you give him?" Minerva asked.

"I told him that the Order went to check up on the boy and they found him and his aunt in a grave situation. I told him that both were removed from Private Drive minutes before the attack there and that they were relocated. He demanded to know Harry's condition if it was so serious that he had to be removed from his protected environment. I told him that I wasn't sure. To avoid being punished I quickly said that it was bad enough that he may be close to death and that I was asked to brew many potions that would improve health and to heal. He seemed to have accepted my story because I got out of any kind of punishment, but I had to stay and watch the punishment of the others. I was ordered to find out as much information as I can before the next meeting. Then after two and a half hours I was dismissed and I came home." Severus replied.

"I wonder what he had been planning." Albus pondered.

"Merlin only knows when it comes to the Dark Lord, Albus." Severus sighed.

"You were lucky this time, Severus, to leave that meeting without receiving any kind of punishment." Isis stated. "That is rare for you."

"Don't I know it." Severus grumbled. Then he sneered and chuckled softly. "I usually return bloody and bruised. I have to admit I did enjoy seeing Crabbe, Goyle, Bellatrix, Nott, Avery, and a few others being punished instead of me. Even Peter was punished, even though he wasn't part of the raid, he just happened to piss Tom off even more than he already was."

"Hm, it seems that Tom's plans haven't been panning out lately without us having the inside information from you, Severus." Albus stated. "It may be a good thing for us to a certain degree. Tom may become more reckless and make more mistakes. On the other hand he may also start to kill more to take out his frustration of so many of his plans failing."

"Or," Isis hissed, "He may start to suspect that there is a spy in his ranks. If that does happen then my husband will be in even more danger than he already is causing both Harry and I to be in greater danger at the same time."

"Isis!" Severus reprimanded softly. "I have been spying for about twenty years, have you so little faith in me and my abilities?"

"I know very well how many years you have been spying, Severus." Isis snapped. "After all, it was I who saved your life in order for you to even be spying at all. If Albus had not summoned me when he did you would be dead right now. I saved you not for Albus's sake, but because I knew you were one of my mates and I refused to let you die. And it was also I who suggested that you spy for Albus because I sensed that you were a good man and I wanted to prove it."

"Enough!" Severus snarled. "Now is not the time to talk about this again. You are upsetting our mate with the past. Let the past be, darling. I am fully capable of keeping myself from being discovered as a spy for the light."

"Stop." Harry whimpered before more could be said. "Please stop arguing."

At once both Severus and Isis stopped arguing and had the grace to look embarrassed. "Forgive us." Isis said softly. "We did not mean to upset you, Harry."

"We'll be more careful not to let it happen again." Severus added. He felt really bad for arguing with Isis in front of Harry and he knew that Isis felt bad as well.

"It's fine." Harry muttered. "I just didn't like the arguing in general. I'm okay now, so don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry, everyone." Albus sighed. "I didn't mean for my statements to be distressing. I was only thinking out loud."

Nobody talked for a few minutes. The silence was very strained and awkward for everyone in the room. Finally getting sick of the silence Petunia was the first one to talk and voice a question that had been bothering her since the night before.

"Harry, I want to know something." Petunia started hesitantly.

"I'm listening." Harry replied softly.

"I'm just curious about why you agreed to be the mate of one of your teachers and his wife. No offense to anyone, but I didn't think you even like this particular teacher, but you still agreed to mate with him and his wife who you don't even know as far as I know." Petunia said.

Everyone in the room froze as the waited for Harry's answer. His answer was important to all of them, especially Isis and Severus. Harry sighed, he had been afraid that he would be asked about that at some point and he wasn't completely ready for it, but he would answer it anyway as best as he could.

"Just because I didn't really get along with Professor Snape most of the time doesn't mean that I didn't like him, Aunt Petunia. I have always respected him for what he does for the Order and for other things as well. As for not knowing Isis, well that doesn't really matter to me right now. I agreed to be their mate because it just felt right for me to do that. I guess I just feel connected to both of them, even before they turned me. I just followed my instincts because it felt like the right thing to do. I trust them both completely and I am willing to take the time to get to know them both before doing anything…." Harry paused to take a breath before continuing. "Before doing anything that is remotely sexual. Besides, taking the time to get to know both Severus and Isis gives me some time to recover before we do anything that has to do with sex." Harry paused again, then growled, "Is there anything else that any of you want to know from me?" He was starting to feel drained and it was making him feel slightly cranky.

Isis and Severus looked at each other briefly. Both of them were impressed with Harry's answer. Neither one of them had expected him to open up as much as he did. He was already starting to heal without even realizing it. Severus and Isis both noticed that Harry was starting to feel drained even though he was trying to hide it from everyone in the room.

"Thank you, Harry." Petunia said. "That was all that I wanted to know."

"There isn't anything else that we need to know right now, Harry." Albus said reassuringly. "Any information that may be needed can wait until a later date and time."

Severus looked around the room before he said anything. "I think that is enough talking to Harry for now. He is still adjusting to being turned and recover at the same time and is easily tried out." He made sure not to raise his voice so that Harry would not get upset again.

Petunia looked like she was going to protest when Isis spoke up. "You may come back and visit Harry again after he has gotten some more rest."

Minerva went over to Petunia and patted her on the shoulder. "It really is for the best that we go for a while so that Harry can get some more rest. We can always come back a little later on after he's rested for a few hours."

"I suppose you're right." Petunia admitted softly.

The four adults stood and turned to leave when Harry's soft voice called out to his aunt. "Aunt Petunia." Harry called softly as he turned to look at her and the others again.

"Yes, Harry?" Petunia asked gently.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly. At his aunt's puzzled expression he continued, "For everything that you did yesterday and for trying to protect our family's secrets. And also for telling me more about you and myself."

"You're welcome, Harry, but you don't have to thank me. After all, I have let both you and your mother down by staying with that monster for as long as I did." Petunia said.

Harry sat up a little straighter in Severus's lap. He also took a deep breath. "You didn't let either of us down, Aunt Petunia. You saved my life when you called for help and that more than anything calls for bravery since you went against Vernon's wishes." He paused to take another breath. "Will you come check on me after I rest for a few hours, please?"

"Sure, Harry, if that is what you want me to do then I will come and see you after you rest some more." Petunia replied. There was still a hint of sadness in her voice that Harry could hear.

"One more thing, Aunt Petunia, before you leave." Harry said as his aunt had turned to leave the room. When she looked back at him again he continued. "Please don't be sad about what happened. I don't blame you for what happened to me. At least we are finally safe now and away from him. He can't hurt us anymore and that should gives us a little bit of a reason to be a little happy."

Petunia smiled sweetly at her nephew, the only family that she truly had left. "You have a good point, Harry. I'll do my best to be a little happier when I see you next." With that she turned and left the room to go back to her own to think for a while.

"That took a lot of courage to do, Harry." Severus murmured softly.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Harry said with a small smile. "But it had to be done. I don't want her to keep blaming herself." He paused a moment and called out to the other three adults that were about to leave the room as well. "Professors? Mrs. Figg?"

The other three turned back toward Harry in slight puzzlement. "Yes, Harry, my boy?" Albus said softly to the boy that he was proud to think of like a grandson.

"I… I." Harry had to take a deep breath in order to collect his thoughts and to be able to get what he wanted to say out. "I just wanted to thank the three of you for your concern about me and for coming as quickly as you did to save my aunt and me."

"You are more that welcome, Harry." The three adults had said just before they turned and left the room and closed the door behind them.

"And I want to thank the two of you too, for saving my life." Harry added a few moments after the door closed to the room that they were in.

"You don't have to thank us, Harry." Severus stated. "You should be thanking yourself for having the courage to continue living after everything that you have gone through."

"You did not have to do that before any of them left, Harry." Isis said softly.

"I know." Harry replied. "But I felt like I had to say it to them. And I am thankful to myself for wanting to live. After all, I'm still young and there are a lot of things that I still have to experience before I die. And I don't plan on dying any time soon either, unfortunately for Tom Riddle."

"Maybe the three of you should get some more rest while you can before they decide to come back in to talk some more." Kasha said wisely from her new favorite spot at the foot of the bed. _'Or before anything else decides to happen in this odd house.' _She thought to herself.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

About an hour and a half had passed since Harry, Isis, and Severus had curled up for a nap. All three seemed to be resting peacefully at the time. The whole manor seemed to know that their masters were resting because there was complete silence throughout the whole manor. Everything in the manor was peaceful for the time being.

Then all of a sudden Harry woke and struggled to sit up knowing that something was wrong. He took a few deep, but silent breaths as he tried to figure out what was wrong. After a few moments he realized why he woke up was because he was close to getting sick. He still felt weak, but he knew he had to find a way to make it to the bathroom. Harry looked at Severus and Isis and noticed that they were both sleeping peacefully still.

Harry sighed very softly as he glanced around the room in search of a bathroom. Relief washed over him for a moment as he caught sight of a bathroom a few feet away from the door leading to the hall. He stole another quick glance at Severus and Isis to see if they were still sleeping. They were, and so was Kasha, Harry noticed for the first time since waking up.

Deciding that he wasn't going to wake either of the two sleeping vampires, Harry began to slowly and carefully crawl toward the foot of the bed. Once he reached the foot of the bed he paused long enough to catch his breath before he cautiously stood up. He took a few shaky steps toward the bathroom before his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed onto the floor. He barely managed to prevent his face from connecting with the floor.

Harry used his elbows to push himself up a little bit as he looked toward the bathroom._ 'Darn, that hurt.'_ He thought to himself. _'Merlin! I'd better hurry before I end up getting sick right here.'_

It took a few minutes, but Harry managed to drag himself into the bathroom. He lightly kicked the door and it closed until there was only a crack of an opening. He had been able to prevent himself from being sick until he pulled himself up enough to be able to reach the toilet. He ended up spending the next few minutes hunched over the toilet emptying his stomach until he was just dry hacking and coughing.

During that time Severus began to stir sensing that something wasn't quite right. As he opened his eyes he heard the slightly muffled sounds coming from the bathroom.

'_Shit!'_ Severus cursed mentally as he quietly got off the bed. _'This is the last thing he needs right now.'_

'_Do you need me?' _Isis began to stir but not quite wake up, yet she could still communicate with Severus while she was still asleep.

Severus turned back to Isis and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _'No.' _Severus replied. _'You need to get as much rest as you can sense you haven't been able to rest at all in a fortnight.' _He paused for a moment as Harry's retching turned to the dry hacking and coughing. _'I will tend to Harry.'_

After a moment or two Severus was sure that Isis would remain sleeping. He quietly made his way to the bathroom after picking up a potion from the nightstand. He silently pushed the bathroom door open and took in the sight of Harry resting his forehead against the toilet seat.

"Harry." Severus said softly as he want and knelt next to the teen, he didn't want to accidentally spook him. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Harry hiccupped. "I'm sorry if I woke you." There was a slight catch in his voice that indicated that he was close to tears.

"There's no need to apologize." Severus replied gently as he placed his right hand lightly on Harry's shoulder. "Would you like something to settle your stomach?"

"I suppose so." Harry muttered, he felt like he was going to be sick again very soon. He silently took the potion from Severus and with a shaky hand raised it to his lips and downed it in a few swallows. "Thanks." He muttered as the potion began to take an effect almost immediately.

"Better?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Harry paused for a moment, then asked quietly, "Where's Isis?"

"Still asleep. She had begun to wake, but I told her I would help you so she could remain sleeping." Severus replied.

Harry gave Severus a puzzled look. "Why? And why didn't I hear anything until you said my name?"

Severus sighed as he sat down on the floor. "She hasn't been able to sleep all that much for around a fortnight or so. That's why I told her to keep resting." He paused for a moment to think of how to word the answer to the other question. "You didn't hear anything until I said your name because Isis and I developed a telepathic link a few weeks after we shared blood for the first time. We can communicate with each other even while being asleep because of our shared connection with the telepathic link."

"Oh." Harry said as he processed what Severus said. "She hasn't been able to sleep much for around a fortnight?"

"Correct." Severus stated, wondering where the teen was heading with the conversation.

"Weird." Harry muttered mostly to himself. "That's around the time I got to Private Drive and Vernon started his shit again."

Severus froze in confusion and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Again?" He repeated. He wasn't completely sure about what Harry was referring to when it came to the abuse that he had gone through.

Harry sighed a little. "Let's just say that this wasn't the first time that he did any of that. It just hadn't happened in a _really _long time (undetected sarcasm). Well, since around the time he found out that I had a godfather accused of murder. He had been afraid that if Sirius found out then he'd come and kill him at the house. He had also been afraid of anyone else in the wizarding world finding out as well because he thought that anyone magical would be willing to kill him or his son if they ever found out what the two of them had been doing to me. He figured that Sirius would lead the 'band wagon' against for abusing me so he told me to keep my mouth shut or I'd end up regretting it." Harry paused as he tried to fight back the tears that were close to being shed. "I guess he changed his mind about not abusing me any more when he found out that Sirius is dead. I suppose he just didn't care anymore because there wouldn't have been anyone left for me to use to 'threaten' him with. "

Severus's heart clenched at the pain in Harry's voice. "Harry, come to me." He said it gently as the teen's tears began to flow. Harry reached out to Severus and was pulled into the older man's lap and embraced just as he began to sob. "Shh. I know it hurts, but given enough time it will get better. _None _of what has happened to you was ever your fault. I can only hope that you understand that none of it was in any way your fault."

Harry snuggled into Severus's warm embrace and just let his tears flow. He allowed the older man to comfort him as he shed the tears that he had refused to let flow for a long time. A lot of hidden pain came to the surface and was washed away with his tears. After about an hour or so Harry had stopped crying, for the time being he had no more tears to shed.

"I hate crying." Harry grumbled softly. "But I guess I just needed a good cry." He paused for a moment as he shifted enough to rest his head on Severus's shoulder. "And just so you know, there is a part of me that knows that none of it was my fault. The thing is, though, that there seems to be another part of me that wonders what I did for them to think that I deserved what they put me through." Harry shrugged. "Then again, I'm starting to think that it doesn't even really matter anymore why they did any of the things they did. Before Sirius died I don't think that I've let myself cry about any of this since of time during my second year. I suppose that I just kind of got used to that kind of treatment."

"I'm satisfied to know that there is a part of you that does know that it wasn't your fault." Severus stated. "I believe that you have already begun the process of healing."

There was a moment or two of silence as Harry debated about talking about some more of his past or not. He gave a small sigh. May as well, it wasn't as if he had anything to lose by letting someone know about some of the things he went through at school. He felt like he was finally ready to talk.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Severus asked after he had heard Harry's sigh.

"I'm just mostly thinking, that's all." Harry replied. After a few seconds he asked, "But can I tell you something honestly?"

"Of course you can." Severus answered. "I'll always be here to talk to whenever you want, as is Isis. We'll both listen to anything that you have to say."

Harry took a small breath and let it out again, then said softly, "Vernon and Dudley weren't the only ones who ever molested and/or raped me." He paused for a moment. "I… I just thought I …. I should finally tell someone. I…. I thought that I should tell you and Isis before…. I decide if… if I'm going to tell anyone else." He paused again. "Are you angry or upset with me?" He had to ask since he felt the older man stiffen with his words. "Severus?" He quietly asked after a few minutes of silence went by.

Severus's arms tightened around Harry slightly as he forced himself to relax. "No, Harry, I'm not upset or angry with you." Severus said very gently. "I'm just surprised is all." He leaned over a little bit and gently placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "You've been through so much so far in your short life. I never realized just how much you have gone through until yesterday and today."

"No one knew just how much I went through until now." Harry shrugged. At this time he felt like he was somehow disconnected from his emotions and in a way he thought that it was a better way for him to be able to talk about his past. In another way it was also a little bit of a relief. Maybe it was more like he was feeling indifferent, he wasn't really sure what it was but it didn't really matter to him at this point in time. "I kept it hidden really well. Not even Ron and Hermione know just how bad it was at the Dursleys or just how bad my life in general has been." He paused for a few moments. "Can I talk about it some more?" Harry muttered.

"Only if you want to." Severus replied. "I won't force the issue."

"I think I do want to talk about it some more." Harry said. Then he took a couple minutes to get his thoughts together. "My life did seem to improve for a while when I first started Hogwarts. I've always felt safe at Hogwarts, even though some of the sexual abuse I went through did happen at Hogwarts as well." Harry stopped to let the information sink in. He also waited for Severus to ask the questions that he must have. He would answer the questions honestly even if he didn't want to. He had so much of it in for so long that it had been eating away at him and he just wanted to get some of it out while he still had the courage to talk about it even though it did hurt to think about it and to talk about it. He really didn't want it to keep eating away at him because that would be more harmful to him than talking about it would be. "Go ahead and ask whatever questions you have right now. I'll be honest and tell you no matter how much it might hurt or how hard it might be. I'm just so tired of keeping it all to myself. I feel like I need to talk about some of it right now. I kind of also feel like I have to talk about the abuse a little." Harry stated softly.

"Dear sweet Merlin!" Severus exclaimed. "It happened at Hogwarts too? Hogwarts is supposed to be one of the safest places in the world, well in the magical world any way."

"Yes, it happened at Hogwarts too." Harry replied calmly. "More times than I care to remember." H e paused briefly. "Hogwarts is still one of the safest places, if anything I think there were times when the castle protected me from some of the worst things that my abusers had planned on doing to me. After all, Hogwarts wouldn't let any of them kill me or torture me. In a way I think that the castle some how managed to save my life a few times."

"Harry, can you tell me who at Hogwarts abused you?" Severus asked as gently as he could. He was very unnerved that Harry had been sexually abused at Hogwarts as well as at Private Drive.

Harry groaned softly. "Damn, I was afraid that you'd ask me that." A small pause. "I could," Harry ceded, "but I know for a fact that you're not going to like what I have to reveal and you'll probably be angry about everything that happened to me at school. And you'll definitely be pissed off about who it was that has abused me."

Severus was starting to really worry. "How do you know I'll react so badly?" He asked.

"Oh, please!" Harry grumbled in exasperation. "After observing you for all of these years in class and in school in general I know that much about you. I know enough about you to know that you hate anything and everything about child abuse and hate anyone who abuses a child. You'll be royally pissed about it because you know them. Just knowing their names will most likely be enough to anger you." He stopped for a moment. "I don't really want to see you angry about this, but if you really do want their names then I'll tell you and let you do what you wish with the information."

Severus took a couple deep breaths to steady himself and he closed his eyes. "Who?" Severus said tonelessly. "If you are really sure then I wish to hear their names."

To Be Continued…..

A/N: So who will Harry's abusers at Hogwarts be? Will Harry really be up to telling Severus about the abuse he suffered while at Hogwarts like he thought he would be able to do? You'll all have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter. And if you guys really, really want to know who the abusers are then please review because the more reviews I get then the better the chances that I'll post chapter 13 within the next 2-3 weeks instead of me waiting until after I graduate from high school in June. Maybe if we're all lucky then I might be able to get both chapter 13 done and post and have chapter 14 done as well. Until the next update I wish all of you readers the best of regards. - Ice Princess.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There was silence in the bathroom for a while as both Harry and Severus composed themselves. Severus has opened his eyes during this silence. Then Severus moved suddenly and was standing with Harry in his arms. Harry stiffened a little at the sudden movement, but he relaxed after a few seconds.

"Where are we going?" Harry muttered as Severus began to walk.

"Back into the bedroom where it'll be more comfortable." Severus replied. "I do not think that the bathroom is the best place to continue our conversation. Plus it's not the most comfortable to be talking about this. At least this way we'll both be a little more comfortable."

"I suppose you're right." Harry murmured. "But wouldn't that mean we would or could disturb Isis?"

"Not necessarily. She'll most likely be out of it unless one of us demands her to wake up." Severus stated.

"Oh." Was all that Harry could think of to say.

After a few moments Severus was seated comfortably on the bed and Harry arranged himself in Severus's lap so that his back was resting against the older man's chest. Harry also leaned his head against Severus's left shoulder. Then Harry cuddled up to Severus as much as he could for a little bit of comfort as Severus wrapped his arms around the teen once again. Severus was about to ask for the names one more time when Harry began to speak.

"You wanted to know the names of the people who have abused me while I was at Hogwarts all these years." Harry stated. "Well, basically every DADA professor **except **for Remus and the real Moody have sexually abused me at school."

'_Fuck!' _Severus snarled mentally. _'It's worse than I thought it would be.' _He was seething on the inside, but he refused to let it show in case he accidentally scared Harry. "Quirrell, Lockhart, Crouch Jr., and that bitch Umbridge! Gods alive, Harry! I never would have thought it was quite so bad." Severus exclaimed softly. "I thought it may have been one or two, but not four!"

"It's way worse than you think it is, Severus." Harry whispered.

Severus was about to say something when he and Harry noticed Isis was starting to stir slightly. Severus swore slightly and silently in his mind. He should not have forgotten that his carefully hidden emotions would be sensed by Isis and cause her to stir. And it didn't completely help that Harry's prediction of his reaction was dead on, even though he was doing a great job of hiding it from the teen so far. Another thing that got him even more upset was that Harry was probably right about it being worse than he thinks and that worried him a great deal that he and the others who care about the teen didn't seem to know the half of what he had gone through. Severus was upset and angry because of how much Harry had been through.

'_Sev, what's going on?' _Isis demanded groggily through their link as she slowly began to wake. _'What has caused you to be so angered?'_

Severus sighed mentally. _'Oh, nothing, really.' _Severus said sarcastically through the link. _'Just Harry telling me more of his past.' _He also quickly and silently sent Isis all of the information through their connection. He could sense her surprise as she tried to wake up. "How much worse is 'way worse', Harry?" Severus murmured.

"You'd be surprised about some of it." Harry said simply with a small shrug. "Let's just say that some of it was bad enough that I've been pregnant many different times almost every single year I've been attending Hogwarts."

At that Isis's eyes snapped open and she was fully awake within a split second. "What?" She and Severus said exactly at the same time and as she slowly sat up. They were both shocked. Male pregnancies were extremely rare, even in the wizarding world, and yet it appeared that Harry had been through that multiple times.

"Don't worry; I don't have any kids out there wondering about if that's worrying you both. I had a miscarriage each and every time I had been pregnant." Harry said bitterly.

"Oh, Harry, we weren't worried about any children you may have had in the past." Isis said softly. "If anything, Severus and I are just surprised."

"And if there were children out there of yours then we would accept them and bring them here to live with us." Severus added.

"Really?" Harry whispered very softly. "You both really mean that?"

"Yes." Severus and Isis said together.

Relief washed over Harry even though he didn't have any kids, but it was still reassuring to know that Isis and Severus would have accepted his kids if he had been able to carry any of them to term. "The pregnancies never went that far. I'd always had a miscarriage early enough in each pregnancy that no one ever noticed. Well, Except for Madam Pomfrey, but since she's a medical official she couldn't say anything about it because as her patient everything is confidential unless I give vocal or written permission for her to discuss it with anyone. One thing I like about the wizarding world is that I can give verbal permission for my medical history to discuss if I wanted where in the muggle world you have to give written permission only." He paused. "I wouldn't let her say anything about the rapes or the pregnancies because I didn't want anyone to know at the time. There's only one medical thing that I never went to her for help, even though both Ron and Hermione had wanted me to see Madam Pomfrey."

"And that was?" Isis asked as she and Severus shared a look.

"The whole fucking blood quill thing with that toad Umbridge." Harry growled as he flexed his right hand a little at the brief memory.

Severus gently took Harry's hand so he and Isis could examine it. "Blood quills are illegal and are punishable with time in Azkaban." Severus stated as he noted the scar proclaiming_ 'I_ _must not tell lies.'_ "That bitch! May I assume that this was about you telling everyone about the Dark Lord's return?"

"Yes, it was about me telling the truth about his return and it was her way to try to scare me and to try to shut me up as well." Harry growled. Then he hissed, "Trying to use one of the Unforgivable Curses on students is illegal too. Sexually abusing a student is also, but she did those things too." He was trying not to think too much about what Umbridge had put him through.

Harry shifted out of Severus's lap and curled up in between him and Isis. He needed a little space, but he still wanted to be as close to them as possible without actually touching them. He was remembering all of the abuse he was put through and he was struggling to try to deal with it in a way that wouldn't cause a break down of some sort. Severus and Isis shared a long look; they could both feel a small amount of Harry's pain. They were worried about him and now it seemed that a connection between the three of them was developing faster than either one of them would have anticipated. Just feeling a little bit of Harry's pain was enough to peak Severus's anger even more. Severus's anger and temper were at a dangerous level and he needed to do something to calm down before he ended up doing something foolish. Perhaps it would be a good idea for him to work on some potions for a few hours and hopefully that would help to calm him down. Severus did not want his anger to get out of hand and him ending up scaring Harry because that would mean that he'd probably lose all or most of the teen's trust in him that he already seemed to have in the potion master.

"Isis, stay with Harry." Severus stated as he stood up. "I have a few potions that I need to brew." He walked to the door, but turned back to Isis and Harry after opening the door. "I believe that the potions will help to improve Harry's health some more." He added and then he was gone.

Harry sniffed a little. "Is he upset with me?" He quietly questioned.

"No, young one, he isn't upset with you." Isis replied softly. "I think he is just upset in general and probably berating for not being able to notice anything out of the ordinary was going on at Hogwarts. Sev just expects too much of himself at times."

"I wish he wouldn't berate himself for something he had no idea was even going on." Harry said. _'I can't believe how much I've told Isis and Severus. What the hell has gotten into me all of a sudden? Why did I open up as much as I did?' _He thought to himself. _'Maybe it's mostly because I've kept so much to myself for so long that I just needed to talk a little about some of it. Yeah, that has to be it.'_

"Are you okay?" Isis asked.

"I think so." Harry replied. "I'm just thinking a lot right now is all." He paused then murmured, "On second thought, I'm not really feeling all that great at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Isis asked in concern.

"I mean I think I'm going to be sick again." Harry answered. "Can you help me to the bathroom, please?"

"Well, this isn't good." Isis muttered. "But, yes, let's get you to the bathroom just in case."

"Thank you." Harry said as Isis helped him up and to the bathroom.

"I thought Sev gave you something for your stomach." Isis said.

"He did, but it doesn't seem to be working anymore." Harry grumbled as they got to the bathroom.

"Definitely not good." Isis stated. It had been minutes since Severus went to his lab and she hated to interrupt, but something seemed to be wrong. _'Um, Sev?' _ Isis inquired cautiously.

'_What!?' _Severus snarled in reply. _'I just started a delicate potion, honey, so this had better be important!' _His foul mood was showing now that he was out of Harry's sight.

Isis blinked. So Severus was finally letting some of his anger show. _'Stop being an ass!' _Isis growled at him. _'I'm not in the mood to deal with your foul temper.'_

'_Damn it, woman! What the fuck do you want?' _Severus snapped.

'_Um, nothing much, really. Just wondering how fresh that potion you gave Harry earlier is.' _ Isis snapped as Harry began to throw up again.

'_It was just made a couple days ago. Why?' _Severus stated as he continued on the potion he was working on.

'_Well, it doesn't seem to be working anymore.' _Isis deadpanned.

Severus's hand froze above the cauldron he was using. _'What?' _He hissed as he accidentally put a little too much of the ingredient in his into the currently brewing potion he was working on. _'Oh, shit!'_

'_What-' _Isis started, but stopped mid-sentence as the whole floor shook briefly.

"FUCK!" Severus thundered so loud that he was heard through the entire manor.

"What the hell is his problem?" Harry gasped just before he started another round of throwing up.

"I think Sev blow up one of his favorite cauldrons." Isis replied with a straight face even though she was slightly amused that one of his potions blow up like that since it hadn't happened in a long time.

A very grumpy looking Severus stalked into the bedroom and toward the bathroom. He leaned a hip against the door frame and crossed his arms. He managed to shield himself in time to prevent the ruined potion from getting all over him, but that didn't stop him from scowling.

"What do you mean it's no longer working?" Severus demanded in a semi-calm tone, even though he slightly looked like hell.

"See for yourself." Isis stated as she moved aside so that Severus could now see that Harry was hunched over the toilet and being sick again.

"Oh, I see." Severus said in a puzzled tone. "This isn't good." He added.

"I said the same thing a few minutes ago." Isis muttered.

"That potion was supposed to last a lot longer than this." Severus said to himself.

"Yeah, no kidding." Harry grumbled in between coughing and hacking. "What's wrong with me now?"

"That's a good question." Severus and Isis said at the same time.

"Why the hell can't I just have a little bit of a break or a little peace before things keep happening to me?" Harry growled to no one in particular. Then he ended up throwing up some more, but this time there also seemed to be some blood coming up with his stomach contents.

"Now what do we do?" Isis asked Severus.

"I have no idea at the moment." Severus replied warily. "But I'll think of something."

To Be Continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Severus! Isis! Is everything okay?" Albus demanded as he, Minerva, Petunia, and Mrs. Figg dashed into the room that they all considered to now be Harry's room. They caught sight of Severus leaning against the bathroom door frame and they rushed toward him.

"Damn!" Severus sighed. "This is the last thing that we need right now."

"Well, what's going on?" Minerva asked as Severus turned toward her and the others.

"Nothing that Isis and I can't take care of." Severus stated as he tried to block the bathroom's doorway with his body.

"Are you sure, my boy?" Albus asked. "We became concerned when the floor shook and then by your outburst shortly after it."

"We thought that you might need some help." Minerva added.

Severus's expression darkened briefly before he forced his mask of indifference in place. _'My precious lab! Oh well, it can be fixed later.' _He thought to himself. "I'm positive that we can handle things ourselves." Severus said. "As to the **tremor **and my outburst right after it, it was due to an unfortunate mishap down in my potions lab. Nothing to worry about at all." Even though Severus twitched at the word 'tremor', he managed to still look indifferent.

"Where's Harry?" Petunia demanded as she and the others came to a stop in front of Severus.

Severus was about to say something when the others caught sight of Harry being sick in the bathroom and gasped. Severus sighed knowing that this wasn't going to turn out well for him and Isis later on when they were alone with the teen. Harry had just closed his eyes for a few moments and had rested his head briefly on the toilet seat. At the collective gasp he opened his eyes and looked behind him in time to see that everyone was out in the bedroom and staring at him while he had been throwing up.

"Damn it! What the hell's wrong with you people? Don't you believe in a little privacy when someone's puking his guts out?" Harry growled. "You know what, never mind answering that! Everyone get the fuck out now so I can be sick in peace." Harry snapped.

"Harry-" Isis and Severus said together, but stopped when Harry's eyes met theirs.

"Please." Harry whimpered softly. "I just need a little bit of privacy right now."

"Alright, Harry, we'll do as you ask." Isis said. Then she and Severus left the bathroom.

"Wait!" Harry said in a slightly panicked voice. "Where's my familiar? I want Kasha with me before you close the door."

"I'm here, Master Harry." Kasha said as she ran into the bedroom and came to a stop just outside the bathroom door. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for so long. I went to explore the manor a little while after you had gotten up earlier."

Harry knew that Kasha was censoring her words about what had happened when he woke up earlier and for that he was thankful. "Well, what are you waiting for, Kasha? Get your feline butt in here and close the door behind you."

"As you wish, Master Harry." Kasha said. Then she bounded into the bathroom and pushed the door closed behind her.

There was silence in the bedroom for a while as the adults listened to the very faint tones of Harry murmuring to his pet about what had happened while she had been exploring. After a few more moments of silence Petunia began to speak.

"Is he okay?" Petunia asked. Concern was echoing in her tone.

Severus and Isis looked at each other for a very long time. Both were deciding about what to say. "With enough time he should be fine." Isis softly replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Petunia inquired.

Severus sighed. "It means he's having a rough day. He opened up with Isis and I about some of the things he went through in the past. Harry isn't feeling too well at the moment and just wants some time alone."

"I can't say that I really blame him after what he revealed to us." Isis murmured. "I wonder why -" She trailed off as a thought entered her mind.

"Isis, honey, are you alright?" Severus demanded in concern as he watched Isis go very pale. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Gods no! Sev, think back to some of what Harry told us." Isis whispered. She watched as Severus thought back and his expression went from puzzlement to sudden understanding about what Isis was telling him to think back to. "What if -" She trailed off again. _'What if he's pregnant?'_ Isis thought to Severus.

'_No way.' _Severus said. _'It's not possible. If he had been before the turning then it wouldn't be possible for him to still be pregnant; the fetus would have been a third human, a third angel, and a third vampire and our blood would have terminated the pregnancy because of its one third human heritage. Unless -'_

'_Unless when we turned him it could have turned the still developing fetus and changed its DNA all around.' _Isis stated.

'_Merlin's beard!' _Severus exclaimed. _'Is that even possible?'_

"Are you two okay?" Mrs. Figg asked. Both Severus and Isis ignored her.

'_I have no idea if it's possible, but if our speculation is right then that would mean that Harry was pregnant with one of the Dursley men's child and now because of our vampire blood with our DNA in it combining with Harry's part angel, part vampire DNA when we turned him then that could mean -' _Isis thought in shock.

'_Then that could mean that the child's DNA was changed when we turned Harry. That would mean, if Harry really is pregnant, then the developing fetus would no longer be the child of one of the Dursley men, but is now the biological child of all three of us thanks to the fact that we both had a hand in turning Harry.' _Severus finished Isis's thought.

Isis and Severus then both spent a few minutes just staring at each other and both absorbing the theory that they came up with. Both ignored the other four adults in the room as they thought about the possibilities. They needed to decide on something to do and finally both decided that they should just talk to Harry about it before doing anything else.

"Well, well, well. What's going on in here, a party or something?" A rich female voice came from the doorway of the bedroom.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!' _Isis thought to herself in brief despair. _'Why now? Why couldn't they have waited another twenty-four hours or so?' _"Mother! Father!" Isis explained as she quickly composed herself. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Lord Odin, Lady Frigg! How nice to see you both again." Albus said cheerfully as he rushed forward to shake both of their hands. "I haven't seen the two of you since, I think it was around two decades ago."

"Ah, yes, Albus Dumbledore. It has been about two decades since we last met." Odin replied as his wife shuddered a bit.

"And it has been around a decade and a half since I stopped going by the name Frigg." Isis's mother said. "Please, Albus, call me Selena now."

"As you wish, Selena." Albus said. "You honor me by gracing me with the use of your new name."

"Mom, Dad, what are you two doing here?" Isis asked.

"Are we not allowed to come and check on our daughter and her husband?" Odin asked softly as a tall and intimidating vampire entered the room after him and Selena. "Dominic, perfect timing, my son."

"Daddy, you and Mom are welcome here at any time." Isis said. "I was just wondering if there was any specific reason for this particular visit."

Dominic's sharp, cold eyes briefly examined his twin sister and her husband before turning his attention back to his parents. "You were right, Father, there is something slightly different about them."

'_Damn!' _Severus and Isis both thought at the same time.

"I knew it!" Selena exclaimed happily. "You both have finally found your missing mate, haven't you?"

Severus sighed. "Yes, as a matter of fact we have located our missing mate. Although there are some things that we should share with you before introducing everyone to each other."

"Well, where is this mystery person?" Selena demanded. "I want to meet him or her and welcome them to the family."

"Not yet, mum." Isis said.

"And why ever not?" Selena asked as her eyes narrowed a little bit.

"As Severus said, there are some things that we must tell you before we will allow anyone to meet our new mate." Isis stated as she crossed her arms and leaned back into Severus, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Such as?" Odin inquired.

"Like our mate's name, age, and partial past." Isis replied.

"Who exactly is this new found mate of yours and why are you both being so cautious before letting us meet him or her?" Odin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Isis opened her mouth to answer, but Severus's arms tightened around her waist so she closed her mouth and remained silent. "None of you will say one negative thing about our mate after I reveal his identity." Severus warned. "Do you understand me? Otherwise I will have to insist that you all leave until you change your attitudes. Have I made myself clear?"

'_Sev, are you sure that this is the right way to go about this?' _Isis whispered through their link.

'_Yes, I'm sure. They have to know that Harry is the most important to us both right now and that he has to come first. Especially while he is still so vulnerable. For now it has to be this way.' _Severus murmured. _'Will you stand by me on this?'_

'_Of course I will.' _Isis stated as her family nodded their heads to show that they understood what Severus had said. _'We are in this together, forever.'_

"Our mate is none other than Harry James Potter." Severus stated calmly, waiting to see if chaos would erupt from his in-laws reactions.

"Harry James Potter, as in the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter?" Selena demanded after a minute or two of silence went by.

"Yes." Isis and Severus replied together.

"Namely he is the same Harry Potter who is just two weeks shy of being sixteen." Odin said. It was more a statement than a question.

Again Severus and Isis answered anyway, even though it had been a rhetorical question, "Yes."

"Hmm. Interesting." Selena said. "But isn't the boy a little young for the both of you?"

"Mother!" Isis exclaimed in exasperation. "You should know by now that age doesn't matter to us, especially considering how much older than Severus I am."

Selena just smirked at her daughter and son-in-law. "Good." She said. "Just thought I would make sure that age still does not matter to the two of you. Especially considering young Harry's age. So when do we get to meet him?"

"Um, that's still debatable right now." Isis replied as she turned her head up and shared a brief look with Severus.

"Debatable?" Odin repeated. "Why? What are you two not telling us about that boy?" His eyes flashed very briefly, but no one noticed.

Both Isis and Severus hesitated for a couple minutes. They were debating on how much they should tell Isis's family right now and how much to save for later. They finally came to a decision when Odin spoke again.

"Well?" Odin snapped, he was becoming impatient.

"He has to be approached cautiously and delicately." Isis started carefully.

"For now people will have to be careful around Harry." Severus finished for his wife.

"Why is that?" Dominic inquired without emotion.

Severus glared at his brother-in-law briefly. "To put it bluntly," Severus ground out, "Harry has been abused most of his life in more ways than one."

"Oh, no!" Selena gasped. "The poor dear. How is he holding up?"

"Lena, stop and think for a moment." Odin reprimanded his wife gently. "How would anyone in the boy's situation be handling something like this? And how would they be holding up?"

"I know that, Odi." Selena sighed. "I just thought that I would ask how he currently is. I'm only concerned."

"I know, sweetheart, but please refrain from calling me 'Odi' while we are in public." Odin replied. "A god has to keep his reputation in tact some how and having his queen using pet names outside of Valhalla is definitely not going to help keep my reputation in tact." He tried to scowl at his wife, but it didn't work when she burst out laughing and he ended up joining her.

With that one little cute scene between Odin and Selena they managed to lighten the mood considerably among the adults in the room. Everyone relaxed a bit and just enjoyed the momentary silence. A silence that was shattered a few minutes later by Harry and Kasha.

"No!" Harry screamed in fear and in pain. "Help!"

"Master Harry!" Kasha yowled loudly as she managed to open the bathroom door and dash out toward Severus and Isis. "Help! One of you help him! Now!" The angry feline hissed.

"What the hell happened?" Severus snarled as he sprang into action. (Okay, so he didn't really spring, but you get the point.)

"I don't know." Kasha growled as she paced angrily outside of the bathroom door. "I turn my back on him for a few moments and now this! Hurry up and do something to help him!" She demanded. "Move it!"

"Dear Merlin!" Severus gasped as he got to Harry's side.

Harry was unconscious and sprawled out in front of the toilet covered in blood. Severus quickly inspected the teen and found that he had wounds on both of his wrists and on his chest. Severus quickly grabbed two of the thickest towels in the bathroom and gently wrapped them around Harry's upper body. Then he picked the unconscious teen up as gently as he could and began to walk.

"Albus!" Severus snapped angrily. "Is Poppy still at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, of course." Albus answered. "She won't be leaving for another week or two. Why?"

"Good," Severus hissed, "because this time I think we're going to need her help with Harry."

"How bad is my nephew hurt?" Petunia demanded as Severus was about to walk out of the bedroom.

"He has a deep gash on each of his wrists and another one on his chest, along with other minor cuts." Severus growled as many different thoughts ran through his mind, none of them pleasant. All of them were worrisome.

"Oh no!" Petunia murmured in horror.

"Sev! Please tell me, did he do it on purpose or was it caused by something else?" Isis demanded in panic.

"I honestly have no clue." Severus replied as he kept walking. "This doesn't make any sense. Just yesterday he decided he wanted to live and had us convert him and now this after he revealed so much to us today. What the hell happened and what could have caused this?"

"Maybe he was more upset about telling us than we realized." Isis whispered as they entered the traveling room.

"For some reason I don't think that had anything to do with what happened. I find it hard to believe that Harry would be upset so much that he would resort to doing this to himself. Then again, I could be wrong. We won't know anything for sure until we can talk to Harry. Isis, get the floo powder and throw it into the fire for me, please, honey." Severus ordered. Isis did as he said and just before he stepped into the fire he threw over his shoulder the statement, "Someone bring Harry's furball and his aunt." Then he and Harry were gone to the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Poppy!" Severus yelled as soon as he was a few steps away from the fireplace.

"Good gracious, Severus Snape! It may be summer break, but that doesn't mean that you can come tearing into my infirmary yelling-" Poppy began to rant, but stopped short when she Severus and who he was holding in his arms. "Oh, Harry Potter, what have you gotten yourself into this time, you poor dear?" She muttered to herself before getting down to business. "Right. This way, Severus, we have to get him into his bed. NO! Not that bed, you foolish man!" Poppy snapped when Severus started to put Harry down on the nearest bed.

"Damn it, Poppy!" Severus snarled as the others finally flooed into the infirmary. "A bed's a damn bed!"

"Not for Harry, they're not. His bed is the first bed at the other end of the infirmary." Poppy said briskly.

"What the fuck is the difference?" Severus hissed as he made his way to the bed that Poppy wanted Harry in.

"The difference, Severus, is that is Harry's bed. It's reserved specially for him since his first year here. He's here every year without fail and that is the bed he always wakes up in. It's been like that since his first time here. I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time someone put him in the wrong bed." Poppy growled, shuddering at the brief memory. "I'm not in the mood to deal with one of his panic attacks again any time soon." She added softly to herself.

"Okay, okay! I get the bloody fucking point." Severus grumbled as he put Harry in _'his'_ bed like he had been told to do.

"Watch your mouth, young man!" Poppy snarled. "And get out of my way so I can tend to my patient."

Severus decided that it was best just to get out of Poppy's way before the medi-witch decided to hex him. He stalked over to the other side of the infirmary where the others sat to wait for him. With the exception of Kasha, who bounded over to the bed next to the one Harry was in. Severus sat down on one of the beds next to Isis as he and the others all waited in silence as Poppy worked on Harry. Severus knew exactly when Poppy ran a diagnostic spell on Harry because he heard Poppy's gasp as she read all of the results. It was a few minutes after that that Poppy had come over and stood among the waiting adults.

"How is he?" They all asked at the same time.

"I've stabilized him for the moment." Poppy replied, then narrowed her eyes at the group as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now, would anyone care to explain to me why my diagnostics are reading that Harry is now a vampire?" She all but demanded.

"You may as well sit down, Poppy." Albus said. "It's a bit of a long story."

"Longer than you think, Albus." Isis and Severus said at the same time.

Over the next hour or two everyone was told the whole tale of the day before and what they had all learned. Nothing that they knew of that had happened to Harry since he left for summer break had been left out. After those events had been told Severus and Isis revealed to the others what Harry had shared with them about his past earlier in the day. Everyone, except Isis, Severus, and Poppy, had been shocked to learn that Harry had been abused at Hogwarts as well as at 'Home'.

"Well, it's about time that someone besides me realized what that poor, dear boy was going through." Poppy huffed as tears coursed down her face. "I would have informed you, Albus, but Harry simply refused to allow me to say anything. He wouldn't even let me help him much outside of the hospital wing when he was in need of the help."

"There, there, Poppy." Minerva soothed. "It's not your fault. After all, we all know that Harry is as stubborn as both of his parents had been put together when they were alive."

"I should have known that something like this was going on under my watch." Albus said sadly. "What kind of a headmaster am I for never realizing one of the students was being abused right under my nose?"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened to Harry, Albus." Minerva snapped. "It isn't your fault that any of the abuse happened to him and it isn't the fault of any of us in this room now."

"Minerva's right." Poppy said as she wiped away her tears. "We need to stop blaming ourselves, at least for Harry's sake we need to try to stop blaming ourselves. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on Harry."

"When will he wake up?" Petunia asked.

Poppy spared Petunia a glance. "He could wake up at any time Miss Dur- erm- Miss Evans."

Poppy then continued her way down to the other side of the hospital wing. When she reached Harry's side she ran a few more diagnostic and monitoring spells and charms. She was just starting to read the results when Harry finally began to wake up. The first thing that Harry's groggy mind registered was the smell and feel of the place he was now in. _'The hospital wing. I'd know the feel and smell of this place anywhere. Oh, good. It feels like I'm in my usual bed.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry was awake now, but wasn't really ready to open his eyes quite yet. After a couple more minutes he finally opened his eyes and gave the stern medi-witch a faint half smile. "Hi, Madam Pomfrey." He said quietly. It was around then that Kasha cautiously jumped up onto the bed and curled up protectively next to Harry.

"Don't you 'Hi, Madam Pomfrey' me!" Poppy said, "You've been through so much that I must insist that you call me Poppy. I was scared half to death when I saw you in Severus's arms after he yelled for me like a banshee!"

Harry blinked a few times. "Okay, I so did not expect you to say anything like that." Harry murmured. "I thought that I was about to get another bloody lecture." He looked around him as he sat up and caught sight of all the other people in the infirmary, including the three he hadn't met yet, even though he had not noticed the three extra adults in the room. "On second thought, I think I still night get that bloody lecture after all." He sighed as they all made their way over toward him.

Harry waited in silence as all of the adults sat down around the bed he was in. He couldn't really look at them because he could practically feel their disappointment in him. At that moment all he wanted was to just pass out again for a few more hours. He knew they had questions for him, but after all the talking he had done earlier in the day he wasn't really sure if he was up to more talking right now. He mostly just wanted to be able to curl up and go to sleep since it was highly unlikely that he was going to end up passing out anytime in the near future. He really didn't want to know what they were all most likely thinking about him at this time, but he already had a pretty good idea about what they all were thinking.

"Harry, can you tell us what happened?" Albus asked gently.

Harry sighed. "Why should I even bother?" He whispered. "None of you would believe me even if I tried to explain. All of you have already formed an assumption about what happened."

"We know that this is hard for you, Harry, but we need to talk about why you did this." Albus replied gravely.

At that Harry's head snapped up and everyone could see that he was crying. And his expression was full of pain. "This is unbelievable! I can't believe this!" Harry said brokenly. "This is exactly why I didn't want to try to explain anything. All of you really think so little of me, don't you? I fought for my life for two bloody weeks and wanted to live so badly yesterday that I consented to being turned into a vampire. And now all of you think I tried to kill myself. Are you people nuts? I thought all of you knew me a little better than that! If I wanted to die I would have said so yesterday!" He yelled.

Everyone who knew Harry recoiled at his words and tone. The pain they were seeing on his face was all caused by them. Albus hung his head in shame for what he had said. He didn't know what to think anymore when it came to Harry. None of them really knew the teen like they thought that they did and they were starting to see that.

"Harry-" Minerva started.

"No!" Harry whimpered. "Don't even say it! Just go and leave me alone!" He sniffed, but didn't bother to wipe his tears away. "You know, this is exactly what Voldemort wanted." He said flatly. Everyone stiffened, but Harry continued on in a flat tone, "This is what he had planned when he used a vision to make it look like I was suicidal and all of you believed it too." Harry laughed in a flat and cold way that none of them had ever heard come from the teen before. "And do you know the irony of this whole situation? None of you probably believe me and that hurts. Isn't it ironic?" His tone had become even more flat and broken by the time he had finished.

Severus and Isis shared a look and spoke at the same time. "We do believe you, Harry." They had hoped that he hadn't tried to kill himself and were now relieved.

Harry scoffed. "You have no idea how much I'd like to believe you about that." He really did want to believe the two of them more than anything, but he was afraid that they were just saying that to calm him down. "Why should I believe you when I could feel all of the disappointment all of you were directing in my direction?" His flat tone took on a slight chill.

'_Sev,'_ Isis called out. _'I don't know what to do or say to him. I have never had to try to work with an abused teen and now we have an abused teen as a mate. This is new to me.'_

'_I know, honey, I know.' _Severus replied. _'We'll get through this, I promise. For now, please allow me to try to handle this.'_

'_Alright, Sev. After all, you have been in situations kind of similar to this with some of your young Slytherins.'_ Isis said.

Severus slowly and cautiously approached Harry. He didn't want to upset the teen anymore than he was by moving too fast and frightening him. Kasha growled softly at Severus as he approached Harry and her on the bed, but Severus ignored her. He carefully sat down on the bed in front of Harry, but the teen ignored him and refused to look at the older man. All of the adults in the room waited with baited breath to see what would happen between the two males. They hoped that Severus would be able to get through to the teen and make him understand that none of them had meant to hurt him emotionally. Some of them had assumed the wrong thing about what had happened in the bathroom while the others had just waited to hear about what happened instead of jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"Harry, look at me." Severus said gently.

"No." Harry said dully.

Severus tried again. "Please, Harry, look at me." Severus sighed softly as the teen shook his had. _'Think, Severus, think!'_ He scolded himself. _'How can I get through to him? Hm… I think I've got an idea and it could work.'_ He gently cupped Harry's chin and tilted his head up so that they were now eye to eye. "I want to look you in the eyes that way you know what I'm about to say is the truth."

"No." Harry said as he tried to pull away. "I don't want to hear this." It was a feeble protest and they both knew it.

"Harry, don't, please." Severus murmured. He leaned forward a little so that their foreheads gently touched. Harry went to try to pull away again, but stopped as Severus said, "I won't hurt you, Harry. Please trust me about that."

Harry sighed. "I know." He murmured.

"I need you to understand that Isis and I will not ever lie to you." Severus said quietly. "We wouldn't be able to lie to you just like you wouldn't be able to lie to us. That's one of the things about being mates."

"So you both really believe me that I didn't try to kill myself?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, we both believe you." Severus replied honestly.

Harry sighed in relief. He quickly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Severus's lips before he could lose his courage. Then he pulled back a little and just let his forehead rest against Severus's forehead again. He was still looking into Severus's eyes when he realized he was still feeling disappointment coming from Severus and the others in the room. Harry's eyes narrowed very slightly; so slightly that it wouldn't have been noticeable unless you were paying specific attention to what was going on with his eyes. Severus noticed the small change, but only because he and Harry were still staring into each other's eyes.

"That's good to know." Harry stated calmly. "But what I'd like to know is why I'm still sensing or feeling, or whatever, all of the disappointment coming from all of you."

Everyone's breath hitched for a few moments as they all wondered what Harry was talking about. Then realization dawned on them. Could Harry somehow have some type of empathic ability or could he be starting to develop empathic abilities? Anything was possible, but that would have to wait until a later date and time to explore when Harry would be feeling more like himself again.

"Oh, Harry." Isis murmured softly as she joined Severus, Harry, and Kasha on the bed. "Our disappointment isn't aimed at you. We're only disappointed because you getting hurt by a vision happened right under our noses."

Harry looked around at the others as Isis slid behind him. He saw all of them nod their heads in agreement. Then he began to turn his attention back to Severus and Isis and ended up doing a double take to look back at the other adults in the room.

"Hold up, there are three extra people here." Harry whispered mostly to himself as he leaned back enough to be resting against Isis a little bit. "I don't know who they are." He looked to Severus and demanded softly, "Who are they?"

Harry wasn't sure if he could trust the three newcomers or not so he asked Severus who they were since he was the one that Harry was looking at. He trusted the older man's judgment so if Severus trusted them then Harry would **try** to trust them as well. He was pretty sure that Isis and Severus could sense that he was trying not to panic because of the strangers in the room. As if to confirm his thoughts, Isis began to gently card her fingers through Harry's hair in a soothing manner. Isis shared a brief look with Severus and nodded her head to indicate that it was fine with her that he answered Harry's question.

"Well?" Harry asked softly.

"You have nothing to fear from them." Severus started in a soft and gentle tone. "They won't hurt you. They are family and they will help Isis and myself to protect you."

"Family?" Harry repeated as he took another quick glance at the three strangers. "What do you mean by family?" He asked in a slightly suspicious way.

"Yes, family." Severus said gently. "They are Isis's mother, father, and twin brother."

"Oh." Harry said as he finally understood why Severus was calling them family. "So that's what you meant by family." In a way the three newcomers were family to Harry now because both Severus and Isis were his mates and their family was now his family as well, just like his family was their family now (even though that only consisted of Petunia at this present time because he no longer views Dudley as his family after everything that had happened). Harry took a deep breath and softly murmured, "I still feel kinda ill."

Severus and Isis shared a very long look. Poppy rushed forward at hearing those words and began to run more tests to try to figure out why Harry was feeling so sick. Just like Isis and Severus, she too had a theory as to why the teen was ill and Poppy's theory was very similar to theirs. Poppy ran a series of quick tests and left the one she was thinking about to be run last, along with one other test that would depend on the results of the other test that was on her mind. It was the same test that Severus and Isis had asked her earlier to run just to be on the safe side. When Poppy got all of the results on a piece of parchment she had to sit down as she read them. When she sat down she ended up sitting down next to Severus on Harry's bed.

"Harry, would it be alright with you if I had Severus look over these test results?" Poppy asked as she kept her eyes on the parchment in her hands.

"Sure." Harry replied. "I don't see why not." He shrugged briefly.

"Did you run both tests that I asked about?" Severus inquired.

"Yes." Poppy replied as she handed the parchment to the potions master for to read as well. "See for yourself."

Severus looked over the results carefully. As he read through the results his face took on the characteristics of one of his carefully constructed masks that hid all of his emotions. All the while that Severus was looking over the parchment Harry was watching Severus's expression very carefully, wondering what the results were. He was wondering how bad the results could be to cause Severus's expression to become his carefully constructed mask of blankness.

"Well, Severus." Harry began softly. "What's wrong with me this time?"

TBC.

A/N: Well, chapter 15 is finally done and posted. Sorry about the long wait, too many things to mention have been going on for me. Like starting college and not having hardly any time to do things that I really enjoy, like writing this for example, and I hate to admit this, but I also had another nasty bout of writer's block. The next chapter is written out and is about to be typed. I have a little bit of a break next week from college, so perhaps if I get between 15 and 20 reviews I might be inspired to type faster and to work a little faster at writing out chapter 17. Well, that's it for me for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Severus remained silent for a few minutes while he gathered his thoughts. He wasn't really sure how he should answer Harry's question. Severus reread the parchment one more time to make sure he was reading the results correctly and that he understood what the results meant. Then he looked up from the parchment and focused his attention on Harry.

"Well," Harry said again. "What's wrong with me now?"

Still, Severus hesitated. He was worried about how Harry would react. Severus himself wasn't quite sure how to react or feel about the test results. The longer Severus remained silent, the more concerned Harry became. Before Severus could say anything, Poppy handed him a potion bottle just before she stood up and walked to the other side of the infirmary.

Just as she was leaving, Poppy had said, "Perhaps you should have Harry take that, just to be on the safe side, before you talk about the test results."

"Traitor." Severus muttered softly as he handed the potion to Harry. "Leaving me to do all of the dirty work."

"Let me guess," Harry said, "It's a Calming Draught, isn't it?"

"Yes." Severus answered simply as Harry downed the whole bottle. Severus still didn't say anything about the test results because he was still thinking of how to word what he had to say.

Harry growled at Severus in slight annoyance. "What ever it is, Severus, just say it and get it over with, please."

"Fine." Severus sighed. "If you insist."

"I do insist." Harry said. "I don't just want to know what's going on, I also need to know. What is so bad that it has you so concerned that you were stunned into a shocked silence and that you and Poppy felt I needed to have a calming draught in my system before being told?"

"Well," Severus started even though he was still unsure of how he wanted to word what he had to say, "it's not necessarily bad."

"Huh?" Harry frowned in confusion. "Not necessarily bad? Then what is it?"

"Stop beating around the bush, Severus." Isis said softly. "Out with it already."

Severus directed a slightly dirty look toward Isis. "I'm getting to it at my own pace, my dear." Severus said to her before turning his attention to Harry once again. "Depending on how you look at it, it's not necessarily a bad thing. I want you to remember that no matter what Isis and I will always be here for you."

"Okay, Severus, you're starting to scare me." Harry murmured.

"Forgive me." Severus said softly. "That isn't my intention."

"I know that isn't your intention." Harry replied. "It's just the way that you're talking is worrying me. Feel free to continue."

"There's no easy way to say this, Harry." Severus began, "but I'm just going to come right out and say it. Harry, you're pregnant."

There was a stunned silence that passed for several minutes. "What?" Harry asked in disbelief. "No way! This can't be happening! Not again! No, no, no! There has to be some kind of mistake. It can't be! It shouldn't be possible for me to be pregnant right now because of me being turned. How is it possible?" Harry was too upset to notice the tears streaming down his face. It was a good thing that he had the calming draught in his system otherwise he would have been even more upset than he was at this moment. Harry didn't notice it, but he leaned back into Isis a little more in an unconscious effort to seek comfort.

'_Severus, the other test?'_ Isis asked softly.

'_I'm getting to it, darling.'_ Severus replied. "Harry, listen to me. Before you start to panic, there's still more."

"More?" Harry whimpered as he curled up in a ball in Isis's lap. "Just great, what else can go wrong?"

Isis wrapped her arms around Harry and glared at Severus. "Stop making him think that worst. He's scared enough as it is." Then she muttered to herself, "Idiot!"

"Will you just let me finish what I have to say before you get all bitchy with me?" Severus snapped at Isis. "I'd like to see you try to explain all of this, but since I'm the one explaining be quiet and let me explain in my own way." He paused for a moment to take a breath. Then he once again turned his attention back to Harry. "To answer your question about how it's possible, Harry, Isis and I had a theory and we asked Poppy to run a test to confirm or deny that theory."

Severus stopped speaking again for a few moments and Harry sighed softly. "Well, did that test show how it's possible for me to be pregnant after you both converted me?" Harry muttered. He was still curled up in Isis's lap.

"In a way, yes, it did." Severus replied. "The last test that Poppy did revealed, in a way, how it was possible for you to still be pregnant after you had been turned. We asked Poppy that if the pregnancy test was positive then run a parental test last." Severus paused at Harry's blank look. "You're not understanding what I'm saying, are you?"

"Not really." Harry answered softly. "Why would a parental test be needed?"

Isis took over the explanation briefly to try to clear up Harry's confusion. "What Severus means is that when we began to suspect that you may be pregnant we began to form a theory of how that could be possible after we turned you. The only theory that made sense to us was that as we turned you, the DNA of your child was changed as well so that it could survive in your body. What I mean is that we theorized that the child's DNA from its other father was changed so much that it may no longer have muggle DNA."

"Is that true?" Harry asked. "Is that what the last test was about?"

"Yes on both counts." Severus replied.

"What did the test reveal?" Harry demanded in a quiet tone, he was partly afraid of the answer.

"The child no longer has any DNA of its other father." Severus answered. "It still has your DNA, but it now also has mine and Isis's DNA because we are the ones who turned you."

"Does that mean that my baby now has three parents instead of two?" Harry asked in a very soft voice. He refused to look at either of his mates at this point in time. Fear was causing him not to know what to think or feel.

"Yes." Both Isis and Severus answered at the same time.

"And my baby no longer has any DNA links to either of the Dursley men what so ever?" Harry inquired. He needed to know, needed to be sure.

"None what so ever." Severus stated. "When Isis and I turned you, it rewrote some of your DNA, but it also rewrote the baby's entire muggle heritage with our vampiric DNA. Your baby is now biologically yours with Isis and myself."

"I see." Harry murmured. He still wasn't looking at either one of them. He didn't want to see their faces because he was afraid of what he might see since he now felt that he was burdening the two of them with not just himself now, but with a pregnancy too.

"Harry, talk to us. What's wrong?" Isis asked softly as Harry pulled away from her a little bit. She was very concerned about him, and so was Severus.

"Will I have to get rid of the baby after it's born or am I just to terminate the pregnancy before I'm too far along?" Harry asked without any emotion; it was almost like he had turned his emotions off. He wanted to know what was expected of him.

Isis shared a shocked look with Severus. "Is that what you want?" Isis asked softly.

"I don't know what I want." Harry sighed. "This just makes me more of a burden, doesn't it?" The last part was mostly mumbled to himself, but Severus and Isis still heard him.

Both Isis and Severus were taken aback. They hadn't expected Harry to say something like that. "Harry, you're not a burden and you being pregnant isn't a burden either. Why would you think that?" Isis stated, then asked.

Harry sighed again. "After hearing most of my life that I was such a burden to everyone, I guess I started to see and view myself as a burden too. It might take a while for me to be able to view myself in another light." Harry paused for a moment. "All I can do about it is to promise to try to change that view point, but it'll still take some time."

"All that we ask is for you to at least try." Severus said softly. "We both want you to know that it is entirely your decision about what you want or wish to do about being pregnant. We'll both support your decision no matter what it is that you decide to do. Just please take some time to consider all of your options before doing anything rash, that way there is less of a chance of you regretting your decision later on."

Harry's head snapped up in surprise as he looked between both of his mates. "You mean that you're actually going to let me make the choice of what to do about this instead of just telling me what to do about it?" Harry asked quietly. For some reason, he couldn't completely believe it. This was the first time that anybody was letting him make an important decision about himself, without any catches, that he could remember off from the top of his head.

"Of course we're going to let you decide." Severus scoffed a little. "It's your body, so it's your decision. We will _**not**_ make you decide to do anything to your body if you don't want it to be done."

"We want what is best for you." Isis added. "And in this case it is best for you to decide what you want to do. You don't have to decide anything right now. You can have as much time as you want to think things over about this situation."

Tears shimmers in Harry's eyes, but he refused to cry unless he was alone with his mates. "Thank you." He murmured. "It means a lot to me that you're both letting me decide what I should do. And I will take the time to consider all of my options."

"You're welcome." Isis replied for both herself and Severus because Severus seemed to be deep in thought at the moment. "Severus?"

"Hm?" Came the distracted response from the potions master. His mind had just went back to the vision that had physically hurt Harry. _'How did the Dark Lord do it? It is most likely more than just because of the connection that they share. But if it isn't?'_

"Sev, is there something wrong?" Isis inquired.

"Hm? What?" Severus said blankly. "Did you say something, honey?"

"I asked if there is something wrong." Isis repeated.

Severus looked between his mates for a few moments. "I'm not quite sure right now."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked softly in concern.

"I mean that something just doesn't seem right about that vision you had. Something about the situation feels off to me." Severus stated.

"Well," Harry started. "To be honest, it was different compared to the visions that I usually have."

"Different?" Severus repeated curiously. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"How was it different, Harry?" Isis asked. She was also curious to know how it was different.

Harry sighed a little and thought back to the vision he had earlier. "Well, when if first began I noticed that it seemed like he really was in my head for once. I was shocked when I realized he really was in my mind for once instead of me being the one in his head. I demanded to know how he did it and he laughed. Said it was easy enough to do when he combined the use of Legilimency with the link we share via my scar." Harry paused to gather his thoughts together again.

"What else happened?" Isis asked softly.

"He wanted to know where I was and who I was with. I told him in not so nice terms to fuck off. He wasn't very happy with that answer, to say the least. His exact word after that, if I remember correctly, were along the lines of: 'It does not matter if you give me the answers that I seek. Either way my plan remains the same.' He wasn't thrilled when I interrupted him to tell him to get lost and leave me alone. Man, if looks could kill I'd have keeled over at his glare." Harry looked slightly amused by the last sentence he had said. "And here I thought that you were the king of dirty looks, Severus." Harry teased lightly.

"You couldn't resist being mouthy, could you? Severus murmured as he shook his head. In his own way, he was slightly amused with the way Harry had attempted to tease him.

"Nope, there was no way I could've resisted." Harry replied quietly. "After all, the bastard was trespassing in my mind, so of course I let him know that I wasn't in the mood to deal with him."

"And his reaction?" Isis inquired.

"Surprisingly, he ignored my outburst." Harry stated, he was puzzled about that. "Instead he decided to enlighten me a little to what he had planned. He started going on about one of his faithful servants having some kind of specialty spell that they had developed and was rather fond of. Said something about the spell being a nasty piece of work and after seeing it used he himself had taken a liking to it as well. He also said that he spent quite a bit of time modifying the spell and that it was finally ready to be tested. You both saw the effects of his little test. He was hoping that his test might kill me, but he didn't really want me to die yet because he wanted it to look like I tried to kill myself." He stopped when he noticed that Severus had paled drastically sometime during his explanation. "Severus?"

"What is it , Sev?" Isis demanded.

'_No way. I can't believe this is happening now. I hope that I am wrong, but as far as I know, I am the only one in the Dark Lord's service who has correctly developed new spells and curses as well as potions.'_ Severus thought to himself sadly. He sighed. "As far as I know, there is only one person who was ever in the service of the Dark Lord who has been able to successfully invent any new spells." He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Harry, do you happen to remember any of the wording of he spell the Dark Lord used?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I think I remember at least a little bit of it." He paused as he thought about the spell that had been used. "I think it might have been along the lines of Secto-som, no, um, Sectum-something. I'm sorry, I don't know what the whole wording is."

Severus's eyes has snapped open and he had paled even more. "Sectumsempra." He said blandly. There were no emotions in his voice.

"Yeah, that was it." Harry said as he looked at Severus's stiff posture. "You know of it?" He asked carefully, he was afraid of how the older man might react.

Severus looked away from both Isis and Harry. He was feeling ashamed. "It is hard not to know of it.," Severus started darkly, "when it was I who invented that wretched spell when I was a teen, a foolish teen at that. I should have known that bastard would twist the use of that spell when that spell is not always so damn violent. 'For enemies' indeed." Both of the other two could hear the self-loathing in his voice. "It was **never** meant for the purpose that he has used it for. It was mostly for the battle field , even when I was younger, and the battle field only."

"Sev…." Isis started as she reached out a hand to take one of his.

"No!" Severus snarled as he jerked out of Isis's reach. "Don't. Just don't. Don't you get it? I am at least pertly responsible for this incident because I was the fool who created that damn spell. I was the fool who flaunted the spell after I created it, I wanted to impress him, the fool that I was."

Harry and Isis shared a brief look. Isis went to reach out to Severus, but was stopped when Harry placed his hand over hers. She looked back at Harry and saw him shake his head. She also noticed that the look in his eyes was asking for him to be able to handle this situation. Isis nodded her head in acceptance and let Harry try to reason with a visibly upset Severus. Severs went to get up off the hospital bed, but was halted by Harry grabbing his wrist and not letting go.

"Severus, you need to stop this." Harry said softly in a stern way. "What happened to me this afternoon was in no way what so ever your fault. You are not responsible for him twisting your spell and using it on me. I don't want you to blame yourself for this. Do you understand me? Please don't blame yourself, please."

Severus didn't say anything, he just grunted and managed to pull his hand out of Harry's grasp. He turned toward both Harry and Isis in despair and guilt. He was still sitting on the bed, but it was plain for both of them that Severus was about ready to bolt. Harry sighed a little in frustration and suddenly flung himself at the older man. Severus was so taken aback by the sudden movement that he allowed Harry to tackle him and pin him to the bed.

"Damn it, Severus!" Harry growled. "You need to stop being such a stubborn git and listen to me! Stop with the whole guilt trip thing that you're making yourself go through. There is no need for you to be blaming yourself for this. It isn't your fault, and you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. I don't blame you for what Tom Riddle did to me this afternoon. You have no reason to blame yourself for what he did and there is no reason to feel guilty about it either. So cut the crap!"

"But I was the one who created the spell to begin with, Harry." Severus murmured. He didn't bother to try to get up because he was slightly afraid that he might accidentally end up hurting Harry in some way and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Harry snarled at Severus. "Be that as it may," Harry bit out, "it still stands that you had nothing, and I mean **nothing**, to do with Tom's little plan and experiment. Did you have any idea that he was modifying the spell or what he planned to do with it?" He demanded.

"No, I had no idea what so ever." Severus answered quietly.

"Then stop fucking doing this yourself!" Harry snapped. "There's no need for it!"

What happened next surprised many in the room. Harry then leaned down and captured Severus's lips in a demanding kiss. Everyone watched in amusement as both males seemed to sink into each other. Harry clung to Severus's shirt as the older man's arms encircled him and pulled them closer together. After a few minutes Harry broke the kiss and curled up on Severus's chest as Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Are you done with your tantrum yet, Severus?" Harry whispered as his head was resting on Severus's right shoulder.

"Severus chuckled softly. "I believe I am." He replied.

"Good." Harry murmured tiredly.

"You two haven't forgotten about me now, have you?" Isis asked with a smirk.

"Of course not." Severus stated. "Why not come lay down with us?"

"I suppose I could." Isis answered.

With that Isis slowly crawled over to where Severus and Harry were laying down. She then proceeded to lie down and curled into Severus's left side as his arm wrapped around her waist while his other arm rested around Harry's waist as well. The minutes ticked by as Severus continued to hold his mates to his body and allowed the presence to calm and soothe him. After around another thirty minutes both Isis and Severus thought that Harry was asleep when he spoke up suddenly.

"Um, Isis, Severus," Harry said softly. "I was wondering if I could say something that's kinda important."

"Of course you can, Harry." Severus replied just as softly.

"What's on your mind, young one?" Isis asked as reached out a hand across Severus's torso and gently took one of Harry's hands.

"Well," Harry started and then trailed off.

TBC…..

A/N: Whoops, looks like I did it to you guys again with a cliffhanger. Sorry, but this was the best place to end the chapter. I was so surprised by the outcome of the last chapter. Thank to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who stuck with this fic so far. Well, all of you finally have the answer as to whether Harry is pregnant or not. But, hm, I wonder what it is that Harry wants to say. Any thoughts? I guess that everyone will just have to wait and see. Remus will be entering the story soon in either chapter 17 or chapter 18. I have started to write chapter 17 and have parts of it planned out, but I have no idea when I will be able to finish it. I'm hoping that it won't take too long, but you never know what life can throw at you unexpectedly. That's it for now!


	17. Important Note & Preview

Important Author's Note:

Hi, everyone. First off, this is NOT chapter 17, the real chapter is still being typed up but I can't access it on my laptop right now because there is something severely wrong with it and I've only had it for three months. Which means I need to get it fixed and I have no clue how long that will take.

The second thing that I would like to say is that I am so very sorry that I have not updated forever. I do have a very good reason, even though some may not think it is a good enough reason. You see, I have been going through a very hard time since October of 2007. I guess you could say that I was going through a personal crisis and in a way I am still recovering from what happened to me in October. And because I have been recovering from the trauma of what had happened to me I found it very, very hard to work on this fic again until recently because some of the issues that I address in this fic hit way too close to home for me.

What I have just stated above may have just confused some people or even got people to be concerned, so I guess that I should clarify a little more. Before I do clarify why this fic was so hard to even look at and work on until recently, I would like to say please be patient with me. I have every intention of continuing this fic, but for now and until I'm more comfortable with writing more about some things for this story updates will be very few and far between. The story will continue, though. The reason I am having such a tough time with True Nature is due to the fact that back in October I myself was the victim of rape. Please do not feel sorry for me or pity me because I DO NOT need it. I'm perfectly fine and writing is one way for me to cope and help myself to heal more than I already have. It just may take a little while for me to be comfortable with this fic again since I had been working on it during the month that I was attacked made it hard for me to even look at the notebook for this fic.

Please save your reviews for when the real chapter is posted, unless you really want to review. I assure all of you that chapter 17 is written out and waiting for my laptop to be in working order in order to be finished in the typed up category. Here's a little bit of a teaser for this chapter. I'll give you what I have been able to type up before my new laptop started to mess up. And just remember that I love all of my readers and reviewers for all of there support because thinking of all of you did help me to cope with what had happened. Give me a couple more weeks and hopefully the rest of chapter 17 can be posted with this really _long_ note. One last thing, if anyone would like to say something to me, but are worried about whether or not to put it in a review for everyone to read, then feel free to email me at anyone has any kind of questions about anything, even if it's not about either of my two fics, then feel free to email me. Later.

8-20-08: The rest of chapter 17 is now up:

Chapter 17

A/N/ Disclaimer: the creature known as an angel tiger in this story is the sole property of mine. I created the Angel Tiger for the use of the story. If anyone would like to use the idea of an Angel Tiger in their story then please ask me and give me credit for creating it, other wise, since is it my creation and my idea I can sue for any unauthorized use of my creation. The Angel Tiger and Isis are the only things that I own, along with a few other characters that I might create, the rest is not mine and I will not take credit for it. The plot is also my own, as far as I know. If I have unknowingly taken some idea plots from someone else then I am truly sorry because that was never my intention. As for the characters of the HP universe, well, they're JK Rowling's and not mine and this will be the last time that I say that HP and the characters that go along with the books/movies are not mine.

"Well," Harry started and then trailed off. "I just thought that I would let you both know that I think I have decided what I want."

'Have you?" Isis asked and Harry nodded slightly.

"And what is it that you have decided?" Severus inquired gently.

Harry took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "I think I wan this baby." He murmured. "Is that okay?" He asked after a moment's hesitation. He was still a little afraid of rejection.

"Of course it is, Harry." Severus said.

"If this is really what you want, then it is perfectly fine with us." Isis added.

Neither let it show, but both Severus and Isis were relieved and happy to hear that Harry wanted the baby. Not really many people knew this, but Isis and Severus had been trying to start a family of their own for years and now they were finally getting the chance with Harry. And the child would be just as much theirs as it is Harry's thanks to the conversion and Harry's unique DNA. They finally had their other mate and the three of them were going to have a baby together. After so many years, things were finally looking up for them.

"Are you two okay?" Harry asked after several minutes of silence. He was a little worried by their silence.

"Yes." Isis murmured softly.

"We're perfectly fine, Harry." Severus added. "We're mostly just thinking is all."

"About what?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Mostly about you, silly." Severus replied. "And about the future."

"Oh, yeah?" Harry said. "Anything in particular about me or the future, or just general things?"

"They're more general thought than anything." Severus answered.

"I see." Harry stated. "Are either of you upset?" He needed reassurance.

"No, Harry, we're not upset." Isis reassured. "We're perfectly happy right now."

"Really?" Harry asked. "You really mean it? You're not just saying that?"

"Yes, I really mean it." Isis replied with a smile. "I'm not just saying it."

"Both of us are honestly happy right now, Harry, and it's all because of you." Severus added.

"Because of me?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

"We've finally found you after waiting for so many years and it makes us both happy to finally have you in our lives." Isis said.

"Even after everything that has happened to me?" Harry pondered. He paused for a few moments, thinking. "Then again, if none of this had happened, then maybe neither of you would have known that I was your mate. Either that, or by the time that you may have discovered that I was your mate, it might have already been too late to do anything. I could've been dead by the time you could have realized I was your missing mate. So I guess you're both glad that I'm still alive." He was allowing himself to think out load a little bit.

"That's definitely part of it." Severus said quietly. "All that really matters right now is that the three of us have each other and that you regain your health." He paused for a little while as a thought suddenly entered his mind. "Harry, did Ronald Weasley or Hermione Granger know about the abuse that you were going through?" Severus asked and he felt Harry tense up at the mention of his two best friends. "Did your friends know or suspect anything?"


	18. Chapters 17 & 18

Chapter 17

**A/N/ Disclaimer:** the creature known as an angel tiger in this story is the sole property of mine. I created the Angel Tiger for the use of the story. If anyone would like to use the idea of an Angel Tiger in their story then please ask me and give me credit for creating it, other wise, since is it my creation and my idea I can sue for any unauthorized use of my creation. The Angel Tiger and Isis are the only things that I own, along with a few other characters that I might create, the rest is not mine and I will not take credit for it. The plot is also my own, as far as I know. If I have unknowingly taken some idea plots from someone else then I am truly sorry because that was never my intention. As for the characters of the HP universe, well, they're JK Rowling's and not mine and this will be the last time that I say that HP and the characters that go along with the books/movies are not mine.

"Well," Harry started and then trailed off. "I just thought that I would let you both know that I think I have decided what I want."

'Have you?" Isis asked and Harry nodded slightly.

"And what is it that you have decided?" Severus inquired gently.

Harry took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "I think I wan this baby." He murmured. "Is that okay?" He asked after a moment's hesitation. He was still a little afraid of rejection.

"Of course it is, Harry." Severus said.

"If this is really what you want, then it is perfectly fine with us." Isis added.

Neither let it show, but both Severus and Isis were relieved and happy to hear that Harry wanted the baby. Not really many people knew this, but Isis and Severus had been trying to start a family of their own for years and now they were finally getting the chance with Harry. And the child would be just as much theirs as it is Harry's thanks to the conversion and Harry's unique DNA. They finally had their other mate and the three of them were going to have a baby together. After so many years, things were finally looking up for them.

"Are you two okay?" Harry asked after several minutes of silence. He was a little worried by their silence.

"Yes." Isis murmured softly.

"We're perfectly fine, Harry." Severus added. "We're mostly just thinking is all."

"About what?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Mostly about you, silly." Severus replied. "And about the future."

"Oh, yeah?" Harry said. "Anything in particular about me or the future, or just general things?"

"They're more general thought than anything." Severus answered.

"I see." Harry stated. "Are either of you upset?" He needed reassurance.

"No, Harry, we're not upset." Isis reassured. "We're perfectly happy right now."

"Really?" Harry asked. "You really mean it? You're not just saying that?"

"Yes, I really mean it." Isis replied with a smile. "I'm not just saying it."

"Both of us are honestly happy right now, Harry, and it's all because of you." Severus added.

"Because of me?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

"We've finally found you after waiting for so many years and it makes us both happy to finally have you in our lives." Isis said.

"Even after everything that has happened to me?" Harry pondered. He paused for a few moments, thinking. "Then again, if none of this had happened, then maybe neither of you would have known that I was your mate. Either that, or by the time that you may have discovered that I was your mate, it might have already been too late to do anything. I could've been dead by the time you could have realized I was your missing mate. So I guess you're both glad that I'm still alive." He was allowing himself to think out load a little bit.

"That's definitely part of it." Severus said quietly. "All that really matters right now is that the three of us have each other and that you regain your health." He paused for a little while as a thought suddenly entered his mind. "Harry, did Ronald Weasley or Hermione Granger know about the abuse that you were going through?" Severus asked and he felt Harry tense up at the mention of his two best friends. "Did your friends know or suspect anything?"

"What?" Harry said in bewilderment. "Gods no! Ron and Hermione had no idea what had been happening. Do you have any idea how many adults they would have went to if they had known? They would have went to the whole Order and plus some." He paled all of a sudden. "Oh no! What are Ron and Hermione going to say when they find out? And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; the whole Weasley family for that matter? And what about Remus? I don't want them to treat me any differently than before. As far as I know, none of my friends knew or even suspected that something this major was going on or even going to happen. Nobody had suspected anything as far as I know. I hid every thing really well." The last little bit had been said softly.

"A little too well, perhaps." Severus grumbled under his breath.

"Harry, you need to calm down before you have a panic attack." Isis said softly. "Everything will be okay and will turn out fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"They all care too much for you to treat you any differently. They'll treat you the same because that is what you need right now. You also need also need all the support from the people who care for you that you can get." Severus stated simply. "Try not to think too much about it right now. There'll be plenty of time to think on it later when you have gotten your strength back."

"But they're all going to be so upset. There are some people, like Ron and Hermione, that suspected that Vernon didn't always treat me the way he should have, but no one thought that it could get so bad. Hell, I didn't even think that it would get this bad." Harry whispered. He was on the verge of hyperventilating. "He promised when I started going to Hogwarts that he would stop touching me and wouldn't do anything like that ever again. He lied to me. Why did he lie?" He didn't even realize that he was rambling about Vernon Dursley.

"Harry, stop this right now." Severus said sternly. "There is no need for you to be working yourself up like this. Isis is right, you need to calm down. You're worrying too much. You're going to make yourself sick if you get anymore upset."

It was around then that Kasha decided to make her presence known once again since the trio on the bed, among other people, seemed to have forgotten all about her. She quietly made her way over to where Harry was resting on Severus and she gently nudged her master to get his attention. "They're right about you needing to calm down, Master Harry. You have to think of the baby and the possible effects of you getting too upset could have on the child." She said softly to the distraught teen. "You don't have just yourself to worry about anymore; you have a baby on the way and two mates that would do anything for you, just like I'll do anything for you."

Harry blinked a few times as he let Kasha's words sink in, as well as the things that his mates had said. He sighed softly as he forced himself to calm down. "You guys are right; I do need to calm down." He murmured. "It's… it's just so hard not knowing how any of them are going to react when they find out what happened to me. But, I'm going to try not to worry about it until sometime later."

"That's a good idea, Harry." Severus said in relief. He then looked toward Kasha with a smirk. "You know, for a furball, you are quite intelligent." He said in a teasing manner to the feline.

Kasha looked at Severus in slight annoyance. She turned around and stuck her tail straight up in the air to show that he had annoyed her. "You know, for a vampire, you just happen to be an annoying ass." Kasha retorted. In her own way she was also teasing Severus in return, but she was trying not to let it show too much.

Severus blinked twice and then began to laugh softly. "Good come back." He commented in between laughing and pausing for breath.

After a moment or two, Kasha joined in laughing with Severus. "You're right; it was a good come back."

Harry and Isis looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the situation. "Well, that's definitely one way to lighten the mood." Harry murmured. He then laughed softly and Isis soon joined him.

Severus grunted, but refrained from commenting. Kasha looked at all three of them and just shook her head. Then the angel tiger stretched and proceeded to lie down on the right side of Severus so that she could be close to her owner. Severus raised an eyebrow briefly, but didn't say anything to the feline.

"That was really cute, Sev." Isis said softly with a small smile. "Maybe you should do something cute a little more often."

Severus growled softly at Isis and she giggled. "Whatever." He grumbled. "I might think about it." He added as an after thought. He briefly looked around the infirmary and noticed for the first time that the others seemed to have left after Isis had lain down with him and Harry. "When did the others leave?" He wondered aloud, slightly puzzled.

Isis also took a quick glance around the room. "I have no idea. I didn't notice."

Kasha looked up at the three vampires for a few moments. "They left a short time after Harry kissed you, Severus." She stated. "They seemed to think that it would be a good idea to give the three of you some time alone after that little display." It was said with some cheek.

"I see." Severus stated with a raised eyebrow. "And it has nothing to do with how late it's becoming?" He added with sarcasm.

Kasha seemed to shrug and said, "There's that too, I suppose."

"Great, not just one smart ass, but two." Harry grumbled to himself. "Just what I needed right now, not." Someone was getting tired, and maybe a little cranky as well.

Severus and Kasha scoffed at that while Isis laughed quietly.

"You can be quite the smart ass yourself, you know, Harry." Severus remarked lightly.

"Don't remind me." Harry muttered with a yawn.

"Someone gets grumpy when he's tired." Kasha said softly to no one in particular.

"Oh, shut up, Kasha." Harry growled; he had just proved her right.

Isis and Severus blinked in surprise at Harry's shift in behavior. They noticed that Harry's Behavior had been shifting off and on all day, especially the last few hours. The shift in his behavior could be due to any number of things. For example, it could be due to Harry being tired in more than one way, the conversion he went through the night before, stress, the pregnancy, or a combination of all four things. Severus and Isis decided it would be best to not point out to Harry how his moods and behavior seemed to shift every now and then. Harry himself wasn't completely ready to admit out loud that he was feeling pretty tired at this present time. He also noticed the shifts in his behavior and mood, but chose to ignore it for now.

"Are you sure that you're not starting to get a little tired, Harry?" Isis inquired softly.

Harry sighed a little. "Well," Harry murmured. "Maybe I am feeling a little tired." He admitted a little grudgingly, then he yawned again. He paused for a moment or two. "Are either of you starting to feel tired yet?" He asked out of curiosity.

Isis gave a small shrug and didn't really meet Harry's eyes as she tried to hide a yawn in Severus's shoulder. Severus chuckled a little softly at seeing this and rolled his eyes. Isis wasn't fooling either of them, it was plain to see that she was at least a little tired, if not exhausted. Severus himself was also beginning to feel tired as well.

Severus sighed softly and closed his eyes briefly. "Perhaps a little bit." He ceded, even though he didn't really want to admit it. "But probably not as tired as you quite yet." He added in a slightly teasing manner.

"Mmm hmm." Harry said just before a yawn. He looked between Severus and Isis for a couple of minutes and noticed for the first time that there seemed to be a little tension between the two of them. Seeing this, he made a quick decision. "Why don't the two of you go down to the dungeons for the night?" Harry suggested softly. Severus and Isis gave Harry a puzzled look, so he continued. "Look, I'm only suggesting it because both of you need some time alone to take care of the tension that's building up between you. I'm not really ready quite yet to see how you take care of _that_ kind of tension. Well, at least not tonight anyway because I'm more tired than I actually realized until just now."

Isis and Severus blinked in brief amazement, Harry was sensing the beginnings of sexual tension building up between his two older mates and was giving them the opportunity to resolve it while Harry himself rested. It seemed like the teen is just full of surprises because he keeps surprising the people around him ever since his rescue the day before. One can't help but wonder what other surprises the teen has in store for the people who care about him, his mates included. **( A/N: hint, hint; more surprises await everyone, the readers included)**

"Will you be alright with us being on the other side of the castle?" Isis asked softly.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." Harry replied with a small shrug. "Besides, I'll have Kasha with me if anything does happen. It's not like I'm going to be left by myself or anything."

"Do you think you'll have need of a Dreamless Sleep potion?" Severus inquired.

"I don't think so." Harry answered. "I think I'll be fine without one."

"If you're sure?" Severus said.

"I'm sure." Harry stated firmly. "Just go. I'll be alright while you both take care of things."

"Alright." Severus said as he sat up with Harry nestled in his arms. "We'll return in the morning to check up on you." He murmured as he stood up and gently laid Harry down on the bed.

"Okay." Harry murmured as Isis pulled the blankets up to his chin. "See you both in the morning."

"Rest well, Harry." Isis whispered.

"You too." Harry replied tiredly. "Night."

"Good night, Harry." Both Severus and Isis stated before leaving the hospital wing.

**TN**

By the time Severus and Isis reached the Potions Master's private quarters Harry was sleeping peacefully with Kasha curled up just below his feet on the bed. The infirmary was very quiet while Harry and Kasha slept. The halls throughout the entire school were silent without any of her students this time of year. As most of the people within the castle settled down for the night, Hogwarts herself was on high alert in order to make sure that the one student within her walls would remain safe for as long as he stayed there in the condition he was in. The castle, in her own way, was kind of like Rose Red in the United States except for the fact that she protected people in stead of 'eating' them. **(A/N: Rose Red is a great movie!)** The castle had taken an instant liking to Harry when he first came to Hogwarts and had done her best to try to protect him, even though she could not do much besides make sure that he could not die while he was within her wards. Now Hogwarts felt a little at peace knowing that some of her residents finally knew of some of what had happened to her child, her chosen heir, and that they would assist her in trying to protect him as much as they possibly could.

As Severus and Isis entered the potions master's quarters a white light appeared in the hospital wing. Hogwarts decided it was time to try to use the special ability that the founders had graced her with a short time after they had finished building her. The founders had given Hogwarts a spirit with special abilities and gave her the name of Lillyaunna Rose. The white light increased in its intensity until it slowly began to fade. As the light faded it revealed what appeared to be a young woman roughly in her twenties with long red hair and midnight-blue eyes. Except for her eyes, she looks a great deal like Lily Evans-Potter. She was wearing a long, elegant gown made of silvery like silk material with a blood red rose and a pure while lily intertwined with each other depicted above where her heart would be. She sighed softly, it had been many, many years since the last time she was able to take her physical form.

Lillyaunna, or Rose for simplicity sake, took a cautious look around her. It had been so many years since she was able to take on a human like form that only very few people knew that it was possible for her to have a physical form, not counting the castle itself. She smiled a little when she noticed that no one witnessed her appearance in the hospital wing. Rose glanced around the room once again until her eyes came to a stop at the sight of Harry and Kasha's sleeping forms. She noted with slight amusement that Harry was in his usual bed when he was in the infirmary over night. She slowly began to walk toward Harry's bed and came to a stop near the sleeping angel tiger. Rose watched the two of them sleep for a few minutes. She longed to reach out and take both Harry and his pet into her arms, but she didn't dare. She wasn't sure what their reactions to her holding them in her arms would be. It would be better not to try holding them at this time. After watching Harry and Kasha sleep for a few more minutes, Rose turned and silently lest the hospital wing and made her way to the headmaster's office.

**TN**

Chapter 18:

Severus and Isis made their way down to the potions master's chambers in silence. Both were truly amazed by Harry and what appeared to be his new found ability to read people and their emotions. It only took them a few minutes to reach Severus's private quarters down in the dungeons. Upon entering his rooms, Severus took Isis by the hand and led her to the bedroom he used while at Hogwarts. He had barely made it to the foot of the bed when Isis turned to him and kissed him for several lone minutes.

Severus pulled away a little. "My, my." He murmured. "Aren't we a little impatient tonight?" There was amusement in his voice.

"It's been such a long time, Sev." Isis stated softly. "You don't come home nearly enough for us to spend much quality time together." She paused as she gazed into Severus's eyes. "It's been much too long, my husband. I have missed you very much."

"True," Severus replied. "We have a lot to make up for and not much time." He paused for a moment. "I am a bit uncomfortable with leaving Harry in the infirmary by himself for too long." He admitted softly.

"I am as well, Sev." Isis whispered. "We'll be by his side again in the morning."

It wasn't too long after that that Severus and Isis were both in bed and exchanging tender touches and kisses. Clothes were cast aside without care as they took their time to reacquaint themselves with each other's bodies. For once, time was not an issue to them.

A couple hours later found Severus sitting at the edge of the bed as he watched Isis sleep. He knew that Isis was exhausted, so he let her sleep while she could actually get some rest. Severus knew that he should also get some rest as well, but his mind wouldn't shut down enough for him to be able to sleep at all. Severus sighed a little, he was feeling restless. He had a lot on his mind. He reached over and gently ran his hand over the soft flesh of Isis's breasts before he pulled the blankets up to cover her nakedness. He could feel the wards around his chambers alerting him to the presence of another person in his rooms. He let out another sigh as he pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a loose bathrobe before he sat on the bed again, but this time he was sitting closer to Isis. A few moments later there was a light tap on the bedroom door, it was then that he knew who was coming to see him this late at night.

"You may enter, Albus." Severus stated softly.

Albus entered the room quietly. "Am I interrupting anything?" He murmured.

"No, Albus, you're not interrupting anything." Severus replied. "Isis has been asleep for a half an hour or better," Severus paused for a moment. "but something tells me that you have something on your mind, old friend."

"You're right, Severus, there is something on my mind." Albus ceded quietly with a sigh.

"What's on your mind, Albus?" Severus asked. "You look concerned or upset about something."

Albus leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "I wish to inform you that your in-laws, Minerva, and I took the liberty of placing the Dursley men in one of the dungeon holding cells in your manor before we lose track of them." Albus murmured. He had a gleam in his eyes when he said smugly, "Tom didn't notice them in the house at Private Drive for some strange reason."

"I see." Severus stated. "You crazy coot, I'm not even going to bother to ask how you pulled that off. So that is where everyone disappeared to." He paused for a moment. "And where was Lily's sister during this excursion?"

Albus gave a small smile before becoming serious again. "Arabella took it upon herself to floo back to your manor with Petunia and make sure she went straight to bed to rest."

Severus rolled his eyes at that. "It figures." He said simply. "I take it there weren't many injuries inflicted upon the Dursleys before they were placed in the holding cell?"

Albus smirked slightly at that question. "Don't worry, Severus, they haven't been touched yet, we all thought that it would be better to wait until you and Isis could join us before doing anything to them."

"Good." Severus grunted. "We would have been _**very**_ displeased to have been excluded from punishing those swine."

**TN**

Meanwhile, up in the hospital wing Harry was shifting slightly in his sleep. Harry was beginning to have some kind of dream that was upsetting him. After a few moments of restless shifting Harry let out a very soft whimper, too soft to wake Kasha. Rose appeared when she felt the change in Harry's condition. Her eyes widened when she realized that Harry was dreaming.

Rose watched over him for quite a few minutes until she felt the need to try to find the headmaster and try to make him understand that Harry needed his mates. With that in mind, Rose reached out and rested on of her hands on Kasha. Kasha woke with a little bit of a start and looked to Rose and gave a silent snarl at being awoken by a stranger. Rose removed her hand and pointed to Harry's restless form. Kasha followed the movement with her eyes and her eyes widened at the sight of her master. Understanding filled the angel tiger as she looked back to Rose.

"You can't speak, can you?" Kasha murmured. Rose nodded her head in agreement and Kasha sighed. "Well, can you take me to the headmaster then? He'll be able to help us find Severus and Isis." Rose gave a small smile and took Kasha into her arms before vanishing from sight.

**TN**

Harry's Dreams :(**A/N: Warning, this section contains the rape of not one, but two students by other students and even a teacher. If this bothers you then skip to the next section under the next 'TN', which is short for True Nature . Please take notice that this 'dream' might be important some time in the future.)**

Harry whimpered a little as he was dragged into the DADA classroom after he dismissed the DA members from the meeting a few minutes earlier. He was once again captured by the Raven and her pet sidekick, the Jackal. He knew these two, they were supposed to be his friends! They were even members of Dumbledore's Army, for Merlin's sake! Harry hated this, he felt this was the worst betrayal that any of his friends could do, and to top it off he now knew that these two posers were also secret operatives of Umbridge's stupid Inquisitorial Squad. Harry tried to struggle out of their clutches, but he was too exhausted from DA meetings and from Occlumency lessons with Snape; thank Merlin they didn't know about the Occlumency lessons because they'd tell the toad in a heart beat. Speaking of Snape, it was just short of a miracle that Harry was able to hide anything and everything that had to do with the abuse Harry went through in and out of school. A small part of him wished that Snape _would_ find those memories on the off chance that all of this torture may come to an end. Harry wished that he could confide in someone, but he knew better because it had been ingrained in him from a very young age by Vernon Dursley.

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" Harry demanded as he was pushed to the floor by his captors. "The two of you are supposed to be my fucking friends, for Merlin's sake!"

"Oh, Harry, you're so silly!" The Raven purred as she vanished Harry's clothes and then slowly took off her underwear. "We're doing this because _we are_ your friends. Sometimes friends just do this for other friends, I thought that you would know that by now." She then turned her attention to her partner in crime for a moment as she mounted Harry as if he were a racing broom or a horse. "Now hold his arms still, Jackal, we wouldn't want him to hit either of us like the first time."

"You're right, Raven. Don't worry, I've got him." The Jackal replied after he pinned Harry's arms above his head. "Will I get a turn this time?"

"Perhaps, but that all depends on when the professor gets here." She replied. "Merlin, this feels so good.

"Well, hurry up then! I want a turn too before the professor gets here." The Jackal growled.

"Maybe soon I will be blessed enough to carry your heir, Harry. That would make all three of us happy, now wouldn't it?" The Raven purred. "Then you and the baby could be a family with Jackal and me."

"I love the way you think, Raven." The Jackal sighed in delight.

"No." Harry chocked out. "You both are sick and delusional. Eventually you'll both be caught and the others were make you wish you never betrayed us to that toad." Harry's statement was ignored, it was like he didn't even say anything to begin with.

Over the next couple of hours the Raven and Jackal took turns raping Harry and pretending that he was enjoying it as much as they were and pretending that they were all going to be a family or something. Harry had given up trying to fight them off a couple months ago, the two of them easily overpowered him. Especially when he was in such a constant state of pure exhaustion. That didn't stop him from begging them to stop and leave him alone. Harry's pleas never worked, though, because the pleading seemed to fall on deaf ears. The door to the DADA classroom opened quietly and another person entered the room only to gasp softly and cause the others in the room to freeze.

Harry looked to the newcomer in surprise. "No." He whimpered, he didn't want this to happen to her too.

"Oh my God!" She gasped. "What are you two doing to Harry?" She demanded coldly.

"None of your business!" The Raven snapped.

"Luna, get out of here right now!" Harry cried out in fear for his friend's safety.

Luna turned to flee and said, "Don't worry, Harry, I'll be back, and I'll bring help with me." She definitely was not acting like her usual loony self that was for sure.

Luna was almost out the door when she ran face-first into another person. The other person shoved Luna back into the room and closed the door behind them. The door was then locked magically.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that, Miss Lovegood." Came the simpering, girly voice of the toad woman herself, Umbridge. "You see, that would just mess everything up."

"Professor Umbridge!" Luna murmured in horror. "Please tell me that you're not going to let them get away with this."

Umbridge smiled evilly. "Not only am I going to let them get away with it, I'm going to join them." She said sweetly. Umbridge then addressed the Raven and the Jackal. "You two deal with Luna and have fun with her while I have my turn with dear Harry."

"No!" Harry protested. "Please, leave Luna out of this, please. I'll do anything." That statement was ignored completely.

The next few hours consisted of both Luna and Harry being raped by their captors. Later Harry and Luna were left alone to get dressed before going to their separate dorms. As they were getting dressed another person showed up and he helped them both out by helping them each back to their dorms after they were completely dressed. Harry and Luna were both surprised because the student that helped them was the least likely to since he was a Slytherin who seemed for a while to get along with and even like the toad woman.

End Dream Sequence

**TN**

While Harry was dreaming Albus and Severus had continued to talk about different things, things like what the Dark Lord may be planning. Severus stopped talking abruptly and narrowed his eyes. All of a sudden the wards around his chambers felt different to him.

"What the hell?" Severus snarled as a bright light appeared next to Albus. Severus got to his feet and drew his wand.

"Remain calm, Severus." Albus stated. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Albus?" Severus inquired. "You know what is going on?"

"I have a theory." Albus replied. "What has disturbed you, Lillyaunna Rose?"

"Lillyaunna Rose?" Severus asked as Rose made her appearance with Kasha in her arms. "Merlin's beard!" Severus exclaimed. "I take it that this woman is Lillyaunna Rose?"

"Indeed she is." Albus said. "She's called Rose for short in stead of her whole name. To put it simply, she is the spirit of Hogwarts and can occasionally take on a physical human form. She has not learned to speak verbally quite yet."

"Who cares about the history lesson right now?" Kasha hissed as she leapt onto the bed. "Wake her up, now!" She demanded. "Harry needs both of you right now."

"What's going on?" Severus demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Never mind waking her up, I'll do it myself." Kasha snarled and then pounced on Isis's sleeping form.

Isis jerked awake and sat up straight in a startled way. In the process of sitting up of Isis sitting up the blanket that had been covering her slipped down to pool in her lap. Albus and Rose both turned away from the scene in front of them as Severus rushed over to his wife and thrust the blanket up to enough to cover her chest and forced Isis to take a hold of said blanket.

"Damn furball!" Severus snapped. "Isis, hold the blanket, damn it! There are others in the room." He added when he noticed that Isis was about to release the blanket covering her.

"What the fuck?" Isis asked in confusion. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Get dressed!" Kasha snapped at the vampiress. "Harry's having a nightmare or something?"

"Why didn't you say so to begin with?" Severus bellowed in fury. "It would have simplified things instead of startling Isis so bad that she ended up exposing herself."

"Get over it!" Kasha growled. "And get a move on."

"I'll meet you both up there." Albus said softly. He then left the room.

Kasha ran out of the room after the headmaster figuring it would be wise to put some distance between herself and the miffed potions master. Severus growled as he grabbed a nightshirt and threw it on before putting his bathrobe back on over it. Rose kept her back turned to Isis as Isis stood and slipped into a slightly see-through nightgown. Severus picked up another bathrobe and helped Isis put it on. He then turned his attention back to Rose and noticed she was still there so he cleared his throat a little. Rose turned to face them and motioned them to come forward to her.

"Am I to assume that you are going to take us to our mate?" Severus asked once he calmed down.

Rose nodded and extended a hand to each of them.

"Severus?" Isis whispered, she was confused by the presence of the other woman.

"Not now, darling." Severus replied and took one of Rose's hands. "She'll take us to Harry and right now that is all that matters."

Isis sighed a little and took Rose's other hand. A moment later all three of them vanished from sight and reappeared moments later in the hospital wing. The first thing Severus and Isis heard was a small whimper that came from Harry. Then they saw that he was tossing and turning in his sleep. Upon seeing Harry like that, Isis and Severus rushed to Harry's side. Each of them kneeled on one side of Harry bed, they didn't dare touch him while he was dreaming because there was no telling what the consequences to that would be. Every so often Harry would whimper again very softly because of the dream.

"Harry." Severus called softly. "Harry, it's okay now, Isis and I are here for you." He cautiously reached out and took one of Harry's hands into his own.

"You need to wake up, Harry." Isis added as she took his other hand.

Harry instantly began to calm down at the sound of his mates' voices. Albus and Kasha entered the infirmary in time to see Harry calming down little by little. It took several minutes for Isis and Severus to get Harry to calm down completely and to wake up. Severus and Isis both sighed in relief when Harry finally woke up from the nightmare that he had been having. They released Harry's hands as he blinked a few times to wake up more fully.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Severus asked as he and Isis looked at Harry in concern.

"I… I think so." Harry said a little shakily. He sat up and tucked his knees under his chin as he began to tremble a little. "I… I'm sorry for waking you both with my nightmare." He muttered dejectedly.

"There's no need to be sorry, young one." Isis replied softly. "All that matters is that we're here for you."

"Don't leave me, please." Harry whispered. "I don't want to be alone again." He was scared after the dream he had, it had felt so real and he was kind of afraid that something could or would happen to him if he was left alone again.

Severus and Isis shared a look and then sat down on the bed next to Harry. "We'll stay as long as you want us to." Severus stated as Harry curled up between him and Isis.

It was then that Albus and Kasha made themselves known to the three vampires. "Perhaps it would be best for the three of you to try to get some rest for a few hours." Albus stated as he enlarged the bed so that the three vampires could rest comfortably and still have quite a bit of room to move around. "I'll return after a late lunch or late in the afternoon. Rest well."

After Albus left the hospital wing Severus and Isis both laid down on either said of Harry. Every now and then Harry would tremble a little. After a couple of minutes Kasha jumped up onto the bed and curled up at the foot of with without a sound. Isis and Severus were both still a little afraid to touch Harry after the nightmare he had. Another several minutes went by and the older two vampires thought that Harry was asleep again, but he wasn't asleep yet.

"I'm not asleep yet." Harry murmured as if he were reading their minds.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Isis asked gently.

"Yeah." Harry responded.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Severus asked softly.

"Not really." Harry muttered. "It's still too fresh in my mind right now." He paused for a moment as if debating with himself about something. "I might be able to talk about it later, but right now all I want is to be held and try to go back to sleep. Are you both staying with me?" Both Severus and Isis nodded their heads that they were staying. "Then please get rid of the bathrobes for now. It might be uncomfortable to sleep in them."

Isis and Severus got up long enough to take off their bathrobes as Harry requested. Then Isis laid down on the right side of the bed and Harry rolled over and curled up into her side. Severus had laid down on Harry other side and both he and Isis wrapped Harry in their arms after Severus covered all three of them with a couple of blankets. In next to no time at all they were all sleeping peacefully for the next few hours without moving from each other's arms very much during their restful sleep.

**TN**

****

Well, there you guys go. This is all of chapters 17 and 18 and they are the longest chapter yet since they were combined! Sorry it took so long to finish typing this chapter. I didn't get my new laptop back until the other day and I had roughly ten written pages to type out just for this chapter alone. Over all, thee contents of these chapters went all the way to 15 types pages without my Author's notes to all of you. College is going to be starting again soon and I have no idea when I'll be able to update again, but please stick with me. All of you mean so much to me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed after I revealed what had happened to me. All of the kind review inspired me to post two new stories and encouraged me to stick with writing. Thank you all so much for your kind words and for your support. Regards, Isis.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

_**Recap from Chapter 18:**_

_**Isis and Severus got up long enough to take off their bathrobes as Harry requested. Then Isis laid down on the right side of the bed and Harry rolled over and curled up into her side. Severus had laid down on Harry other side and both he and Isis wrapped Harry in their arms after Severus covered all three of them with a couple of blankets. In next to no time at all they were all sleeping peacefully for the next few hours without moving from each other's arms very much during their restful sleep.**_

**A/N: Any ideas who the Raven and the Jackal might be? Because they will be mentioned again sometime in the future.**

Chapter 19:

Hours later, just after dawn

It was not very long after dawn that Severus and Isis began to stir. Slowly they began to wake up as the minutes ticked by. Harry, on the other hand, was still sleeping peacefully in between his mates. When both Severus and Isis woke up completely they looked at each other and noticed that Harry was still sleeping between them. Their shared look was one of fondness.

"He's still out like a light." Isis observed with a whisper.

"So it would seem." Severus murmured in agreement. "He's probably pretty exhausted from everything"

"I was worried that we wouldn't be able to wake him from his dream last night." Isis admitted.

"I was as well, but we were able to wake him without any problems." Severus stated. His expression turned thoughtful soon after that.

"What's on your mind, Sev?" Isis demanded softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Remus Lupin." Severus intoned.

"What?!" Isis exclaimed. "We're in bed with our young mate and you're thinking about another being who isn't a mate to us! What the _**hell**_ has gotten into you?" All that was said in a hiss like tone.

"Isis!" Severus reprimanded. "Please refrain from jumping to conclusions! Lupin is kin to Harry and that is why I'm thinking about him."

"Oh." Isis murmured with a blush. "Forgive me for my assumption. I have not felt jealousy like this since the first few months after you were turned"

"Which means you're going to be like this for a few months like you were with me." Severus grumbled. "Lovely." He added sarcastically.

"Not necessarily." Isis huffed. "Now what about Remus Lupin?"

Severus sighed. "One of us should go find him. He cares about Harry and because of that he has the right to know what's going on and be a part of avenging Harry. That, and I believe that Harry is going to need the wolf for comfort, or something."

"I see." Isis stated. "You still dislike Lupin a great deal, don't you?"

"I don't dislike him as much as I used to." Severus admitted. "He does have his uses, after all."

"Well, either way, we'll have to deal with him from now on." Isis muttered. Severus grunted at that statement. "You really think it wise to bring the werewolf into this right now? After everything that has gone on up until recently?"

"Yes." Severus confirmed. "And the sooner, the better. He should be informed and given the choice to help rectify the problem if he wants to. If we wait too long to inform the wolf then we'd have to deal with an extremely pissed off werewolf for being kept in the dark about the situation."

"Okay, Sev, you win." Isis said. "At least if one of us tells him then he won't be angry with us."

"Exactly." Severus stated. "Now we just need to decide who will fetch the wolf."

"I'll go." Isis whispered as she saw Severus sigh. "You stay here with Harry. Try to keep him calm and make sure he feeds in order to replenish the blood that he lost last night." Isis stood and put on her bathrobe from the night before. "I'll return when I can with Lupin."

"Are you sure, darling?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Isis stated firmly. "I'm better suited to tracking down the werewolf and informing him of everything. You, on the other hand, are better suited to tending to Harry if he happens to have a panic attack."

"As you wish, dear." Severus replied.

"Go back to sleep, Sev. I'll probably be gone most of today or until some time this afternoon." Isis stated. "I'm going to go get dressed before I leave."

"Be safe, Isis." Severus cautioned softly. "You had better return without any marks on you. And be sure to feed while you're out as well."

"Of course, husband." Isis cooed. "I'll be perfectly fine." With that said Isis left the hospital wing to go get changed and then leave.

Severus sighed softly after Isis had left the infirmary and noticed for the first time that his shirt was still undone from the night before. He quickly buttoned up the shirt and he realized that this was probably going to be a long day due to the fact that he was now waiting on Isis to find Lupin and bring him back here. Severus scowled, he didn't like this, but it would definitely be wiser to bring the werewolf into the picture sooner rather than later. The wolf had just as much of a right to help with avenging Harry as the rest of them. Severus rolled over onto his right side and proceeded to watch Harry sleep. After about thirty minutes Harry shifted in his sleep and rolled over to face Severus. A short time after that was when Harry began to stir. Severus watched as Harry slowly began to wake up and blink the sleep from his eyes.

"You're awake." Severus stated quietly.

"Mmm hmm." Harry said through a yawn. "Well, sorta." He yawned again. "Morning, by the way." The last part was almost a grumble.

Severus chuckled a little in amusement. "I take it that you're not really a morning person?"

"Some times I am, other times I'm not." Harry shrugged. "I guess that is just depends."

"I see." Severus said.

Harry glanced behind himself and noticed for the first time that Isis was no longer lying next to him in the bed. "Severus, where's Isis?" He murmured.

"She has an errand she has to do today." Severus answered. He wasn't sure how Harry would react to the news that Isis went to find Remus Lupin, so he left it out for now.

"Oh." Harry said. "I see."

"She'll be back later today when she's finished with her errand." Severus added softly.

"Okay." Harry muttered.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Well, I guess I'm still a little tired." Harry replied quietly.

"Come here." Severus requested. He opened his arms and Harry willingly went into the warm embrace. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry loosely. "Why don't you try to get a little more rest, hmm? It's still rather early."

"Mmm. How early?" Harry asked around a yawn.

"Roughly an hour after dawn." Severus stated. Isn't it a little too early for you to be awake?"

Harry buried his face in Severus's chest. "I'm used to being awake this early." Harry admitted. "I'm usually awake at the crack of dawn either because of nightmares or to try to avoid Vernon."

Severus closed his eyes and pulled Harry closer to him. "You're safe here with me. And with Isis as well." Severus murmured.

"I know." Harry said in response. "I also sense it and feel it, somehow."

Severus smiled at that. "I'm happy to hear that, Harry. Will you try to get a little more sleep? Or just rest for awhile longer?"

"I suppose I can try to." Harry yawned yet again. "I could use a little more sleep anyway." He was already almost asleep again as it was.

"Rest well, Harry." Severus murmured before they both fell back to sleep.

**TN**

2-3 hours later

**TN**

Harry was resting lightly in Severus's arms. Both of them were awake again. Harry was thinking about his decision to keep the baby that he was carrying and about the nightmare that he had had late the night before. At this time it was just Severus and Harry in the hospital wing on the magically expanded bed due to the fact that Isis had not returned yet and Kasha went off to explore the castle. Harry slowly sat up and stretched a little as Severus watched him through half opened eyes. With a very soft sigh Severus also stretched and sat up. Then he shifted enough on the bed so that he was now sitting a little in front of Harry.

"Morning, again." Harry murmured.

"Morning." Severus replied. He then paused for a moment or two. "Harry…" He started hesitantly "You do realize that you need to feed again, don't you? We've put it off longer than we should have."

Harry gave a slightly moody shrug. "Yeah, I know." He grumbled. "I had a feeling that you would say that at some point."

Severus let out another soft sigh as he shifted his position enough so that he could sit Indian style. Using his index finger he motioned to Harry at the same time as saying, "Come here, young one. We may as well get this over and done with."

It was Harry's turn to sigh this time, but it was a very small sigh. "Fine." Harry huffed as he started to kind of crawl toward Severus. He was attempting to put on a show of reluctance, but both of them already knew it was just a show. To be honest, Harry was kind of looking forward to the prospect of feeding.

When Harry got close enough to him, Severus gently pulled him into his lap. He unbuttoned the first four or five buttons on his shirt and moved his shirt enough to expose his left shoulder and the left side of his neck better. He then pulled Harry a little closer. "Drink, Harry." He urged the teen gently. "You'll need it to help gain your strength back."

Harry leaned forward and bent his head forward toward Severus's shoulder. Harry placed a feather-light kiss on the spot where Severus's neck and shoulder meet and then he sank his fangs into the soft skin. Severus let out a soft sound that was between a gasp and a moan as his arms encircled Harry and held him close as the teen continued to feed. They didn't really notice that as time went by they were both being turned on. After about five minutes Harry pulled away from Severus's shoulder a little bit after making sure that he left a faint mark on the skin. It was around that time that Severus noticed that they were both turned on.

Both Severus and Harry both froze for a moment before Harry pulled back a little more so that they were now eye to eye. "Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked when he saw a weird gleam in Harry's eyes.

Severus was about to say more when Harry cut him off by talking first. "Nothing, just shut up and kiss me." Harry growled as he shifted out of Severus's lap.

When Severus was a little slow on the uptake, Harry reached over and used the partly opened shirt to tug the older man closer to him and pressed their lips together. Severus was surprised by the sudden movement, but he went along with it because he wouldn't deny Harry anything. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck as Severus took control of the kiss and deepened it. Before either really realized what was going on, Harry was leaning back on the bed as pulling Severus down with him until they were both lying down with Severus on top of Harry. Harry moaned into the kiss as his hands went and explored the little bit of skin that was revealed by Severus's half opened shirt. Before he even knew what he was doing, Harry finished unbuttoning Severus's shirt and pulled it half way off from Severus's shoulders. Harry also didn't seem to notice that he began to squirm a little bit under Severus. It seemed like the teen was acting on pure instinct without realizing it.

**(A/N: No, they're not going to have full blown sex! Other than that, yes, there is sexual like content. Just keep reading and see what happens.)**

After several minutes the two males had broke the kiss and moved away from each other a little. "Harry, I really don't think that we should b-" Severus began to say a couple minutes later after they caught their breath, but Harry cut him off by kissing him again. _'We really shouldn't be doing this.'_ Severus vaguely finished as a thought since he had been cut off, but as soon as he thought it and before he could really register it, all thoughts vanished all together as Harry began to squirm under him again.

Severus softly grinded his hips down to cause more friction between Harry and himself. Neither on seemed to really know what they were doing as they both continued to grind into each other. Harry whimpered a little a couple minutes later when Severus pulled away slightly and ended up moving the collar of Harry's shirt on the left side so that he could gently nuzzle the bite mark he had left on Harry as proof of his claim on him. Harry's whimper turned into a soft moan when Severus lightly nipped and kissed the mark for awhile before being pulled back to kiss Harry on the lips again.

As the minutes ticked by, the kiss started to become more and more heated. Their actions were also becoming a little more bold as their hands freely roamed each other's upper-bodies. The friction increased between the two of them as they continued to grind into each other and rub up against each other as well. Severus and Harry didn't seem to be aware of where they were or of anything else but each other. It would also seem that neither one of them was of anything except for themselves and the pleasure that they were trying to give each other. They were getting closer and closer to the release that they were both seeking and needed so badly when they were rudely interrupted.

'_Sev, I've found Remus Lupin as you requested.'_ Isis stated out of the blue through their link. _'We should be at Hogwarts within two to three hours.'_

All of Severus's common sense came back to him in a rush at Isis's words and he abruptly realized what he and Harry had been doing. Severus pulled away from Harry a little as if he had been burned. "_**Shit**_!" He muttered darkly, "What the _**hell**_ has gotten into me? What was I _**thinking**_?" _'Damn it! I know better than this.'_ He snarled darkly to himself as he went to get off from Harry, only to be stilled by Harry himself when he looked back down at the teen. _'SHIT!'_ His young mate was starting to get very upset. Things were going down hill fast.

Harry whimpered a little bit. He didn't understand what was happening and he could feel himself start to have an anxiety attack. He felt like he was being rejected by Severus and that _hurt so much_, it was almost like he was being cut with a very sharp and jagged knife. Harry couldn't look at him after everything they had been doing together. He was feeling scared and because of that it was causing his breathing to become even more erratic. He tried to curl into himself in an effort to try to comfort himself and to try to protect himself in case Severus was angry. Just the thought that Severus could be angry with him was enough to cause Harry to begin to retreat into his own mind while still trying to curl into himself. He wasn't able to curl into himself very much due to the fact that Severus was still partly on him.

'_Shit!'_ Severus thought to himself again. _'Now look at what I have done.'_ He was seeing classic signs that indicated that Harry was starting to have a panic/anxiety attack. _'My abrupt movements probably triggered this. That, and my scolding myself out loud earlier .Damn it, that was very foolish of me. I need to do something to calm him down and to try to fix this.'_ "Harry." Severus began gently, but stopped when Harry whimpered again. He went to pull away from the teen a little more to give him some space, but Harry was clinging to him as if his life depended on it, even though the teen didn't realized that he was doing so. So, Severus did what came natural to him in this kind of situation, he held the now crying teen.

"Shh. It's okay, you're okay." Severus said soothingly as he rolled onto his side, bringing Harry with him and he began to gently rock the teen. "Everything's going to be okay. Shh. It's alright now. See? We've stopped; we don't have to do anything else if you don't want to. It's alright, I'm here for you. You're going to be okay. That's it, just calm down. That's good. Now take a deep breath." Severus said over the course of quite a few minutes. After a couple more minutes of just silence Harry managed to calm himself down. "Better?" Severus asked quietly.

"I… I think so." Harry muttered as his tears stopped flowing.

"That's a relief." Severus sighed in a thankful way. He then tried to pull away again in an effort to control himself. But because of the way he shifted he was once again leaning over the teen. When he noticed this he once again went to move off from the teen under him.

"Wait, please." Harry whined a little. He then bit his lip in a nervous way.

Severus looked down at Harry and noticed the teen's nervousness. "Is there something wrong, Harry?" Severus asked in concern.

"Well, yeah." Harry mumbled as he began to blush. "You could say that."

"What is it, what's wrong?" Severus asked when Harry didn't say anything else for a few moments. Then it hit him; they were both still aroused. _'Oh boy. Well, shit! Now what do I do to handle this situation?'_ He took a deep breath to try to calm himself as well as to try to collect himself a little better. "Harry, I'm sorry. I should have had more control over myself. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away. I'm so very sorry."

Severus was going to say more, but Harry stopped him. "Severus, stop, please." Harry said softly. "You don't need to apologize to me for what happened. I was the one who initiated the whole thing, so please don't blame yourself for something that I started. If I hadn't wanted to try anything then I wouldn't have started anything with you." The last sentence was said in a very low whisper.

"But, Harry, what if we had ended up going too far too quickly? That might set you recovery back and I would feel horrible for-" Severus was saying.

"Isn't it enough just knowing that I trust you completely?" Harry interrupted in a quiet voice. "I trust you enough to know that you would never hurt me on purpose or make me ever do anything that I don't want to do."

"How can you trust me so much when right now I don't even trust myself completely when it comes to you?" Severus asked softly.

"I trust you and to me that is all that really matters right now to me. My instincts are telling me to put my trust in you and I have already done that." Harry paused for a moment. "I think in a way I have always trusted you without knowing it." Another pause. "So, now what happens?"

"I'm not really sure at the moment." Severus replied with a sigh. "We still have at least two to three hours before Isis returns." He added mostly to himself.

Harry squirmed a little under Severus due to him feeling uncomfortable with being aroused. "Um, can I ask you something?" Harry inquired in a very soft tone. There was also an undertone of nervousness in his voice.

"Of course you can." Severus replied. He noticed that Harry suddenly seemed nervous.

"Um, I-I was wondering if-if you would be willing to-to help me a-a little." Harry muttered while avoiding Severus's eyes. He disliked asking for help, but considering that he wasn't really sure of how to take care of his slight arousal problem on his own made this different. So, basically he had no other choice but to ask someone he trusts for help. And right now he didn't trust very many people besides his mates. And who better to ask for help for his current problem than one of his mates?

Severus was feeling a bit puzzled. "What is it that you need help with?" He asked gently. He was wondering where the teen was leading this conversation.

"Well, um, you see…" Harry began nervously. "The-the thing is-is that I-I, um, d-don't know h-how to han-handle being a-aroused on m-my-my own." Harry managed to stutter out with a deep blush on his face. He still refused to meet Severus's eyes because he was feeling so ashamed. "I-I'm not r-really sure h-how t-to g-get rid o-of i-it on m-my ow-own." He turned his face away from Severus so that he wouldn't have to look at him and his reaction. He was sure that there would be disgust on the older man's face at what he had just revealed.

Severus blinked. He took a few moments to decipher Harry's jumbled words and to make sense of them. Severus blinked a few more times as he realized the meaning of the jumbled words. This was most definitely a very unexpected development for Severus and he was slightly surprised that Harry had come right out and admitted it and asked for help as well. Severus studied the teen under him for several minutes. It was during this observation that Severus figured out that Harry was feeling ashamed because of the teen's body language and it wouldn't even surprise him if the teen was expecting him to show disgust about what the teen had said. Severus reached out and gently cupped Harry's chin and turned the teen's face toward his own until their eyes met. He then leaned forward and gently caressed the teen's lips with his own before pulling back a tiny bit. He knew then that he had Harry's full attention.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Harry." Severus stated firmly in a soft tone. "You have been abused your whole life, I shouldn't be so surprised by your question." He paused for a moment as he noticed that Harry's face was still a little closed off. "And I am not upset or disgusted by your question. If anything, I am proud that you had the courage to ask that question at all."

Harry's eyes widened. "How-how did you know I was feeling ashamed?" He asked. "And how did you know what I was thinking your reaction might be?"

"I've been a spy for most of your life, young one." Severus replied. "I have become very good at reading people and their body language."

"Oh." Harry murmured. "That does make sense."

Severus released his hold on Harry's chin. "May I ask you something, Harry?" Severus inquired.

"Er, yeah, sure." Harry answered. "I don't see why not." He gave a little shrug.

Severus paused long enough to figure out how he wanted to word his question. "Tell me, Harry, have you ever…" There was a bit of an uncomfortable pause. "Have you ever… explored your body or ever experimented?" Severus asked gently. He was curious, and the information would be useful some time in the future.

"No!" Harry said vehemently. "Never. I was always afraid to. I always figured I would be punished very severely if I got caught trying to touch myself or anything like that. Vernon always said that if he caught me doing anything like that then I would live to regret it. I always took that threat seriously." He turned his head to the side again. He was lost in his own thoughts. "Even after I came to Hogwarts, the 'lessons' stuck." He trailed off.

"Talk to me, Harry, what's on your mind?" Severus requested softly. He hated the silence that had descended upon them.

"I always had it drilled into my head for years that it would be vile and disgusting to even think or consider ever touching or exploring myself." Harry continued from what he had been saying before he had trailed off. "Vernon even threatened once to castrate me if he even thought that I might be contemplating to attempt to do anything to myself." Harry paused and took a breath. "Even if I happened to be aroused for any reason, it was forbidden for me to take care of it myself. I was to put up with it and learn to live with it. I guess I was always afraid that if I did try anything that I would be caught by someone and punished severely, or even humiliated. I never liked the thought of either one, so I just never tried anything and just learned to ignore it."

"You've come quite a ways just by being able to talk about this, Harry, and I hope that you realized that." Severus murmured as he carefully filed the information away to share with Isis later. He placed a gentle kiss on Harry's left cheek. "You are making progress." There was a hint of pride in his voice.

Harry gave Severus a hint of a smile. "I guess you're right."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that because you mean it or are you just saying it to agree with me?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Er, a little bit of both, to be honest." Harry replied.

"I suppose that that is better than just agreeing with me for the sake of agreeing." Severus stated.

"Um, Severus…" Harry hesitated a little and seemed to summon some of his Gryffindor courage. "Why did you ask about that particular subject?"

**A/N: Sorry, guys, but I couldn't think of a better place to end the chapter. I also felt like this chapter was getting to be too long, after all it is 10 typed pages long. The last two chapters were seven and eight pages long before they went up as a double post. Chapter 20 hasn't been started yet, but I thought that this would be better than nothing at all. I hope that I didn't upset anyone with the content of this chapter. I know that some of the happenings in this chapter can really happen, because let's face it; I've been there, so I do know what I writing about. It's fine with me if some of you do not think that this chapter is believable, but please stop and think for a moment and ask yourself if you have been there before anyone decides to be judgmental because it really can happen. I really do not want to hear how the chapter might not be realistic because I really do know what I am doing and talking about in this chapter, which is why it was so hard to do. Other than that, please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys, so please keep giving me the positive feedback because it brightens my day a lot to read what all of you have to say. Best of regards. – Isis (Serenity Isis Black-Shields)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm back again. Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was a little hard to write but it needed to be done because it just needed to be. If that makes any sense. This chapter has a little bit of bonding time going on between Harry and Severus. And I just wanted to give you guys a big warning here before you continue on. This chapter has a lot of sexual like content in it. If anyone is uncomfortable with that then please feel free to skip this chapter and wait for the next one to be posted. I don't _think_ that this chapter is too graphic, but I'm not sure. Sorry if it is. Well, I hope that you guys like this chapter because I work really hard on it even though it proved to be a hard chapter to write. But I feel like I'm finally starting to get back on track with this fic! Yay! I hope I am because this fic is my baby and I love it. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Take care everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Later. – Serenity Isis**

**_Recap from Chapter 19:_**

**_"Um, Severus…" Harry hesitated a little and seemed to summon some of his Gryffindor courage. "Why did you ask about that particular subject?"_**

Chapter 20:

Severus had been wondering when Harry was going to ask that question and he was prepared to answer it too. "I asked about that because I was thinking about the question you had asked me about helping you." Severus replied.

Harry was confused by that answer. "What does your question have to do with the one I asked you earlier?" Harry asked as he looked at Severus for the first time in minutes.

"My question relates to yours because I needed to know what you have and haven't done before in order for me to know how best to help you." Severus answered.

"Oh." Harry blinked. Then he blushed as he realized what that meant. "Er, so that means…?" He trailed off. Did that mean that Severus was willing to help him after all instead of continually changing the subject?

Severus seemed to instinctively know what the teen was thinking at that moment. "Yes, Harry." Severus began gently. "This means that I am willing to help you take care of your current…" He trailed off because he was unsure of how he wanted to phrase it without being too blunt.

"Problem?" Harry supplied when Severus stayed quiet for a minute or so.

"That's one way of saying it." Severus grunted. "Not the word I was going for, but I guess it does work."

Harry shrugged. "It's probably better than just leaving it unsaid." He pointed out. "Or thinking too long about how to say it."

"True enough." Severus said smoothly. He then cleared his throat a little. "Well, we have at least three different options to choose from if you still want me to help you with, as you put it, 'problem'." He strongly disliked using the word 'problem', but it was the word Harry had used and at the moment he didn't feel like thinking of a better word to use.

"And those options would be?" Harry asked as he started to become nervous again. He took a deep breath in order to try to calm himself. He knew Severus would never intentionally hurt him, but sometimes it was just hard to control his nervousness and his body's instinctive reaction to certain situations.

Severus noticed Harry's momentary tension before he relaxed again and leaned forward and gently brushed his lips across the teen's forehead. "Shh, it'll be okay." Severus murmured. "We can take things as slow as you want or need to, I promise." He moved to press his lips to the teen's forehead again when the teen moved and their lips ended up meeting briefly in a light touch.

"Just tell me what the options are, Severus, please." Harry requested softly.

Severus took a deep breath; he isn't usually open about anything that have has to do with sex. At his age, he didn't really need to talk about it, but now things were different with Harry becoming part of the relationship that he has with Isis. It may be an awkward subject for him, but he was willing to try to talk about it with the teen. Especially after everything that the teen had gone through, it made it more important and necessary to talk about sexual situations in order for the teen to know the difference between the abuse he had gone through and non abusive sexual situations.

"Well, at least two of the three options have sub-options to them." Severus began softly. He hesitated a little before continuing because he was feeling a kind of uncomfortable. "The first option is that we could try to continue as we had been doing earlier, before we had gotten... upset." He paused for a moment. "The second option is that I could show you one of multiple ways that a hand can take care of arousal; with or without clothes, I can use myself as an example or I can teach you and allow you to fully experience the pleasure that a hand can give you. The last option can have sub-options to it because it could be added to the second option if it was so desired. The third option has more to do with the mouth..." Severus trailed off, unwilling to give any more detail for the last option because he didn't really think Harry was ready for that option quite yet. He could be wrong about that, but still, he would let Harry decide for himself. Severus cleared his throat a little uncomfortably. "The choice is completely up to you and if at any point you become uncomfortable, then I want you to tell me if you want to stop. I refuse to do anything without your consent or against your will. I also don't want you to be uncomfortable at any time if it can be avoided."

Harry sat in silence and took in everything that Severus had said. He had noticed how Severus had seemed like he didn't really want to go into too much detail with the last option. For that, he was kind of glad. He wasn't really sure what to think about the last option just yet, so he just didn't think about it. He wasn't really sure what to choose either, but started to think through the first two options. Harry first started with thinking about the first option. He wasn't really sure that he was really ready at that time to try to pick up where they had left off earlier. Especially after the way both Severus and himself reacted when they had realized what had been going on between them. So that only left him with the second option to choose from. At the moment, he was feeling a little more comfortable with the second option and its sub-options compared to the other two. Beyond that, it was starting to become a little difficult to keep thinking of such things. He felt that it might be best to let Severus pick from the remaining option and its sub-options. He would let himself trust that Severus would choose what he would think is the best sub-option to use. He was getting to the point where he just wanted to get the whole thing done and over with, but he also wanted this to be a learning experience as well.

Harry shyly looked up at Severus from underneath his eye lashes. "I want you," Harry began softly, "to teach me, but I also want you to pick one of the sub-options from option two." He paused for a moment. "Is that okay?"

Severus blinked before responding. "Yes, Harry, that's fine, but are you sure that that is what you want?" He was already starting to think of which sub-option he would most likely use. He liked the thought of teaching Harry.

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry murmured.

Severus refrained from sighing; he has one more question to ask the teen. "Alright. Now I have one more question to ask you before we continue: Would you be more comfortable with me using myself to teach you or would you prefer to try to experience it yourself?" He asked gently.

Harry took a few moments to think it over. He blushed a dark red as he whispered softly, "I, um, think that I might like to, um, try to experience it for myself." He may be very nervous right now, but he was still very much turned on from feeding earlier and because of some of their interactions earlier as well.

"Okay, Harry." Severus stated. "We'll try it with letting you try to experience it for yourself and see how it goes. I'll try to talk you through as much of it as I can; that way you know some of what to expect instead of being completely surprised or taken off guard. Does that work for you?"

"That's fine." Harry answered. He was starting to feel a little anxious, but forced himself to calm down as he reminded himself that he wanted to learn how to take care of it himself in the future if he wanted to. Harry made himself relax as he looked at Severus and waited for the older man to either say something or to do something.

Severus stared down at Harry for a few moments as he took in the sight of the teen being flushed and how he had managed to still be aroused even after everything that had happened between the two of them. Severus leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry's right cheek before whispering to the teen and making sure that they were making eye contact as well. "Well, Harry, the first thing that I am going to try to do is slide my hand into your pants and from there I will most likely continue on with touching you. Is that okay with you?" Severus asked gently.

Wandlessly and silently, Severus made sure that the bed they were on was sectioned off from the rest of the ward and that silencing spells and privacy spells were in place around the bed as well. It would be rather embarrassing and awkward if someone, or anyone for that matter, were to walk into the ward and see what they were doing. Severus was more than willing to teach his young mate, but he did not want anyone to be able to see it and end up setting off another panic attack. At least with the bed now being sectioned off then anyone who may come into the ward would know enough to stay out or risk facing the wrath of both Severus and Isis for invading their privacy and for interrupting time with their mate. It didn't matter that Isis was not there at the present, it was the principle behind the thought that counted. That thought process only lasted a few seconds before Severus was once again focused solely on Harry.

"Yes." Harry murmured. He was so uncomfortable because he had never been so aroused before. He was so aroused that he was almost to the point of pain and he wanted Severus to do something about it so that he could learn how to take care of it himself if he ever needed to do so. "Do something, please." Harry requested softly. He needed something to be done and he needed it as soon as possible.

"Ssshh," Severus soothed. "Don't worry, soon." He stated. "I'll take care of you very soon, Harry." He leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry in order to try to distract the teen a little from where his hand was starting to go. It had been a brief brush of their lips together, but it was enough to gain the teen's full attention.

"Severus." Harry whined a little when the older man pulled back a little after barely even kissing him. He actually liked to be kissed and felt like he was being teased. He didn't realize that was exactly what Severus was doing when it came to kissing. He reached toward the older man in order to try to make the man kiss him properly.

Severus's hand froze a couple inches away from the waistband of Harry's sleep pants. He realized what Harry wanted when the teen reached toward him. He raised an eyebrow as he inquired, "I take it you want me to do that again?" He purred.

"Yes." Harry growled just before he managed to pull the older man closer.

Severus chuckled softly as Harry pulled him closer._ 'Someone seems to be eager to learn.'_ Severus thought to himself. He gave into what the teen wanted and began to kiss him again.

Harry was happy when Severus finally gave in and started to kiss him properly. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck in order for him to make sure that the older man didn't break the kiss before Harry wanted him to. Harry didn't even notice that one of Severus's hands was resting very close to the waistband of his pants. He did notice when Severus's tongue ran along his bottom lip and he willing opened his mouth in order to allow entrance. Harry allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of Severus kissing him very thoroughly. He even allowed himself to enjoy it as well.

Severus continued to kiss Harry thoroughly even as he noticed that Harry was responding to the kiss in earnest. He explored his young mate's mouth carefully and even managed to coerce the teen's tongue into his own mouth to do its own exploring. Severus realized that Harry was distracted by their kiss when the teen didn't even notice when Severus's hand found its way into Harry's pants. The kiss continued until Harry felt something that he hadn't felt before, that and both he and Severus felt the need to breathe again. Harry gasped as he felt long, slim fingers delicately run along his penis in a simple touch. Harry jumped a little when those fingers brushed against him again and he looked into Severus's eyes in question.

"Ssshh," Severus murmured. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied. "I was just a little surprised is all."

Severus gently brushed his fingers along Harry's arousal for a third time and noted how the teen shuddered a little in response to the touch and even leaned into the touch a little bit. "Do you want me to continue, dear Harry?" Severus asked softly as he trailed his fingers down Harry's shaft in a manner that almost seemed like he wasn't touching the teen at all.

"Yes," Harry whispered. "Please, don't stop." He tried to lean a little into the almost nonexistent touch.

"Very well," Severus said as he relished in the fact that Harry was responding to him even though he was barely touching him so far. He allowed one of his fingers to lightly rub against the slit that was a part of the head of Harry's erection and he smeared a little of the pre-cum around the head as Harry arched into the touch. "And this is just the beginning of what you'll experience, my sweet." He added wickedly with a small smirk as he proceeded to smear more pre-cum along Harry's hard on.

Harry had been about to say something when he let out a gasp as Severus wrapped his hand around the teen's cock in a firm, yet gentle way. Harry arched up into Severus as the older vampire slowly began to apply more pressure on Harry's prick and slowly began to move his hand as well. Severus alternated be just pumping his hand around erection and gently squeezing and taking note of the interesting sounds that his young mate was making. Harry whimpered a little when Severus's hand stopped at his tip to coat his talented fingers in pre-cum to act almost like a lubricant. Severus froze when he heard the small whimper come from the younger male.

"Ssshh," Severus soothed gently. "It's okay, Harry. Do you want me stop?"

Harry shook his head. "No," He whispered. "Please don't stop." He reached toward Severus and moaned softly when the older man resumed what he had been doing.

Severus leaned in toward Harry as he once again started move his hand over Harry's hard flesh. He enjoyed the sound of the little moan that Harry had let out. He met the teen half way and allowed their lips to meet in a passionate kiss that he was careful to control. Severus also moved his left knee and nudged Harry's legs apart. He gently pressed his knee against Harry's arousal so that the teen would have something firm to grind against and to cause more friction. Severus had done that because Harry's body had been moving in such a way that he knew the teen was unconsciously seeking more contact of any kind from his older mate's body and Severus was more than happy to oblige his young teenage mate in any way that he could.

Harry gasped as he broke the kiss when he felt Severus's knee against him in that spot. Harry pressed himself down against Severus's knee without realizing what he was doing and he ended up moaning again at the feeling that the action caused. The added pressure from Severus's knee helped to increase the sensations that Harry was feeling as he writhed in pleasure under Severus as the older man kept alternating speed between going slow and a little faster. Harry had never felt anything like what Severus was doing to him before and he began to rub against the knee pressing against him as Severus kept pumping him and lightly squeezing. Harry made a keening like noise in the back of his throat every once in a while when he would feel those elegant fingers play with his balls a little any time they were near enough to do so. Harry also felt how Severus would move his knee every so often and the teen allowed himself to rock against the older vampire as much as he could.

"S… Sev…" Harry started to say as he noticed a weird feeling that had been building up within his body, but he trailed off as another moan escaped his throat. His hands had been resting on Severus's shoulders and he began to flex his fingers against where they rested on Severus's shoulders.

"Ssshh, little one." Severus murmured. "It's okay." He realized what Harry was probably feeling. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against the teen's lips. Severus began to move his hand faster in order to bring Harry to completion. "What you are feeling is natural. You're almost there." He whispered before brushing his lips against Harry's again. "I want you to come for me, Harry. Just let yourself go and just feel. Come for me, my sweet."

Harry threw his head back and let it rest on the pillows as he allowed Severus's voice to soothe him. He also let Severus's voice seep into his senses. Just after Severus said his last sentence was when Harry began to shudder as he came in Severus's hand. Severus kissed Harry just as the shuddering began and was able to practically take in the moan that had been trying to make itself known from Harry. Severus continued to kiss Harry until the need to breathe became almost overwhelming. After breaking the kiss, Severus pressed his forehead against Harry's and looked into the teen's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked softly as both he and Harry struggled to get their breathing under control.

Harry blinked at Severus as if he were in a daze. "Wow," He muttered. He blinked again and seemed to realize what Severus had asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry before he shifted. Severus rolled over onto his back on the bed and pulled Harry with him so that the teen was now sprawled partially on top of Severus. Harry shifted so that he could rest his head against Severus's left shoulder and he also wrapped one of his legs around Severus's left leg. Harry shifted around a little more until he was comfortable and settled against Severus's body. By that time both males had their breathing mostly back to normal. Severus waited until he was sure that Harry was comfortable before he spoke. He also silently cast a cleansing spell on Harry and his hand just before speaking.

"How are you feeling?" Severus inquired gently. He was hoping that Harry would not have another anxiety attack because of what had been going on between the two of them. He wrapped his left arm around Harry's waist and pulled him a little closer.

Harry tilted his head back a little so that he could see Severus's face. "Much better than earlier, that's for sure." He answered without hesitation and without having to think about what he was going to say. He stretched his left arm across Severus's abdomen and allowed it to rest against Severus's right side, silently hoping that the older vampire would take his hand. "Thank you, by the way."

Severus looked down at where Harry's hand was resting and took it upon himself to curl the fingers of his right hand through Harry's fingers. He was surprised, but happy with what Harry had said. "There is no need to thank me, Harry, but you are more than welcome nonetheless."

"So," Harry began softly. "now what? I mean, you did that for me, but what about you? Aren't you…?" He trailed off uncertainly.

Severus chuckled softly. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Harry's forehead before settling back against the pillows. "Don't worry about me, Harry. I'm fine. Taking care of your needs was more than enough for me and just as satisfying. Now stop worrying for now and just try to rest some more."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked quietly, not really sure why he was asking except that he was worried about the other male.

"Yes, I am very sure." Severus replied. "I do not want you to feel pressured or even obligated to do anything in return for what just took place between us."

"But I don't feel pressured or obligated." Harry whispered as he idly played with the fingers entwined with his own. "I was just worried about you." He added so softly that Severus almost didn't hear him.

Severus blinked. Harry just kept on surprising him when he least expected it. "I assure you, little one, that you have nothing to worry about right now when it comes to me." Severus moved his left hand briefly and banished the enclosure and the spells that had been surrounding the bed before allowing his hand to once again rest against Harry's waist. "There is still plenty of time before Isis returns. Try to get some more rest until then, please."

"Okay. But what are you going to do?" Harry said softly. He snuggled closer to Severus and settled enough to be able to doze a little. He was feeling kind of tired after everything that had happened, so he didn't really mind resting like Severus suggested.

Severus pondered for a moment. "I'm going to relax for awhile and maybe have a house elf bring some blood for us." Severus shrugged a little. He noticed that Harry was already starting to doze a little. "I'll wake you when Isis is close." He whispered as Harry fell into a little sleep.

Severus watched Harry sleep for quite a few minutes before he summoned a house elf and requested some blood to be brought that way he could replenish his blood and have some on hand if it was needed. A couple minutes later the elf returned with quite a few bottles filled with blood along with three goblets. The elf knew that there were at least three vampires in total and so brought an empty goblet for each of them in case the goblets were needed. Severus thanked the elf before it popped away again. He then shifted carefully until he was partly sitting up but still had Harry partially sprawled across him since he was still mostly lying down.

Severus poured himself a goblet full of blood and proceeded to slowly drink it as he allowed his mind to wander a little. Isis would be surprised by what had happened while she was gone when she was informed of it. Severus was very surprised by how comfortable and at ease he and Harry seemed to be around each other so quickly, not that he was complaining or anything. No, he was pleased with how things were turning out right now. He would prefer being this comfortable with Harry and Harry seeming to be comfortable with him as well. His left arm tightened slightly around Harry as he realized that he really did care a lot for the teen already and that he would do anything for the teen just as he would for Isis. Severus was surprised by how intense his feelings were for Harry in such a short amount of time, but was happy because he now felt more complete than he had ever felt.

Severus drank a few goblets full of blood as the time passed and he continued to let his mind wander. Now that he had both Isis and Harry, Severus would do all that he could in order to protect them and to ensure their happiness. The only thing that dampened his happiness right now was knowing all of the things that had been done to his young mate. Severus was still very upset with everything that had been done to Harry, but he did not blame Harry for something that had been beyond the teen's ability to control. Now that Harry was with Isis and him, he knew that both Isis and himself would do what they could to protect Harry as much as they could.

Sometime later Severus looked up from watching Harry sleep and mentally shook himself out of his thoughts. He looked toward the doors that would lead into the hospital wing. He knew that Isis had just returned to Hogwarts and that she would be there with him and Harry in a few minutes. Severus smirked a little knowing that Isis would know almost instantly when seeing them that something had happened between them. Severus then frowned as he thought of the coming conversation that would take place with Remus Lupin and realized that he was actually dreading the conversation considering that there was a chance that the werewolf would react badly to the news of what Harry had gone through. The conversation had to take place, though, because Harry saw the werewolf as family and took comfort in knowing that no matter how upset the werewolf ended up getting that the wolf would never do anything to intentionally hurt Harry.

Severus looked back down at the sleeping Harry knowing that he had to wake the teen up before Isis and Remus Lupin entered the ward. "Harry." Severus said softly. "It's time to wake up. Isis will be here in a few minutes or so." He heard a small groan and knew that Harry was waking up.

"She's back already, then?" Harry asked sleepily. He blinked a few times to wake himself up more and noticed that Severus was sitting up partially. He frowned slightly at that and moved so that he could rest his head more comfortably on Severus's shoulder. "And when did you move?" He grumbled.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he watched Harry move so that he could rest his head on Severus's shoulder. "Yes, she's back. And I moved a short time after you went back to sleep." He let out a soft chuckle as he secured his left arm around Harry's waist again when the teen stopped moving. "Isis should be coming in here very soon." Severus hesitated after that.

"Severus?" Harry said softly when he noticed Severus hesitating. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is necessarily wrong." Severus stated. "I just think that you should know that Isis is not alone. She's bringing someone up here with her. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh." Harry said. "I see." He thought for a moment about whether or not he was okay with Isis bringing someone into the infirmary with her and just shrugged. "I guess I'm okay with it." Harry then decided that it was time to hide his face in Severus's chest. Just because he was okay with it didn't mean that he couldn't hide his face if he wanted to since Severus was close enough for him to do so.

Severus arched an eyebrow again briefly as he watched Harry hide his face in his chest. It was a couple minutes later when both Severus and Harry heard footsteps approaching the infirmary doors. Harry stiffened slightly until Severus tightened his hold on the teen and pulled him even closer to his body.

"It'll be okay, Harry." Severus whispered ever so softly in Harry's ear just as one of the doors to the hospital wing opened and Isis and the other person entered the room.

**A/N: Okay, Harry may seem a bit off in this chapter to some of you, but the reason for it will be revealed eventually. Just give it time. And if one more person reviews about the whole other students attacking Harry and then Harry not telling or talking about it, well I have one thing to say about it: There is a reason that Harry hasn't said too much about it yet and that reason will NOT be revealed until I am ready to reveal it! And please make sure to read my author notes because sometimes they do have important information and/or warnings that sometimes explains things that may not too clear for everyone. If anyone has any questions then please feel free to ask them through PM or through a review or through other means, depending on how the questions are phrased and presented I may not answer them. Another reason I might not answer some questions is that I may feel that the answer gives away too much before I am ready to reveal something. Sorry for the ranting, it's partly due to an anonymous review that I got for this chapter and I needed to vent a little, if you aren't that reviewer then don't worry too much about it. Take care.**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Recap from Chapter 20:_**

**_Severus arched an eyebrow again briefly as he watched Harry hide his face in his chest. It was a couple minutes later when both Severus and Harry heard footsteps approaching the infirmary doors. Harry stiffened slightly until Severus tightened his hold on the teen and pulled him even closer to his body._**

**_"It'll be okay, Harry." Severus whispered ever so softly in Harry's ear just as one of the doors to the hospital wing opened and Isis and the other person entered the room._**

**Important Note, please read because it explains some things relevant to the story: Okay everyone, I admit that I have neglected the issue of Harry being the 'submissive mate' for quite a while because it frankly wasn't all that important until relatively recently. The way that's I intended the whole 'submissive mate' thing, as of now, is mostly when Harry gets upset his mates will be able to comfort him in whatever way that he needs. It will also mean that at times he will need a little extra reassurance from his mates because of everything he went through. I also intend for Harry to be _somewhat_ submissive sexually when it comes to Severus and Isis. Harry being 'submissive' helps, in a way, for explaining how he is pregnant and how he has had so many miscarriages. Harry had so many miscarriages because at the time he didn't have his mates to help and support him and he was not ready to carry a child to full term at those times either. Harry may be submissive in some things, but that doesn't mean that he won't have any free will. He'll have plenty of free will and be able to make his own choices. The 'submissive' thing will not be mentioned too often unless I bring it up as of a way to help explain why some things are happening in the chapters. Sometimes Harry being 'submissive' will show up in and other times it won't and if it does come up then it will not be too obvious unless you are actually looking for it and reading between the lines. I hope that clears things up about the whole issue.**

**P.S. Sorry about the rant at the end of the last chapter, I over-reacted to a review but I still feel like some of it had to be said. *sheepish grin* Once again, sorry about that rant. Feel free to ask me any questions and know that if I don't answer them then it most likely ties into the plot and I'm not ready to reveal the information just yet. But hey, a new chapter and not as far apart from the last update compared to the update before that. ****:) This chapter is unbataed at this time, but mistakes will be fixed within the next few days or so.**

Chapter 21

Severus sent a smug smirk at the two who just entered the hospital wing. That smug smirk seemed to be full of happiness because in the next moment he was looking down fondly at Harry as the teen tried to hide his face in Severus's still open shirt. As Harry's cheek rests against the skin of Severus's chest, Severus pulls Harry further into their embrace. Harry willingly goes and snuggles even more into the older man. He was much calmer than he had been earlier and was even more at ease with Severus. He was even comfortable with him.

Harry knows that Isis has returned and that she brought Remus with her. He didn't know why Isis brought Remus, but he decided that he wasn't going to worry about it unless he absolutely had to. He directs a small, yet somewhat shy smile at the two of them before hiding his face again. "Hi." He said softly.

"You weren't this shy earlier." Severus teased softly.

"Oh, shut it, you." Harry growled as he nipped Severus's chest in a small warning; he was feeling a little bold when it came to Severus at this time.

"And if I don't want to?" Severus inquired with a smirk. He wanted to see where this would go, he didn't even care that they now had an audience besides Isis.

"Then I guess that would mean I would have to find a way to shut you up myself." Harry replied.

"Is that so?" Severus purred. He liked this new side of his young mate.

"Oh yeah," Harry retorted and then leaned up and kissed Severus for a few moments before hiding his face against Severus's chest again. "Did that work?" His face was turning red and was glad he was hiding his face in Severus's chest.

"Yes, I suppose it did." Severus murmured in amusement.

"Good." Harry grumbled quietly in slight exasperation.

It was around then that both Isis and Remus cleared their throats. Severus looked to them with a raised eyebrow as Harry continued to hide his face in the older vampire's chest. Harry still wasn't completely sure why Isis had brought Remus with her, but he did have a slight idea about it. He couldn't really bring himself to be bothered or upset by Remus being brought there by Isis. Isis herself was amused by the interaction between her two male mates and was happy with how well they were getting along. They even seemed to be comfortable in each other's presence and at ease with each other as well. Remus, on the other hand, was shifting a little uncomfortably from embarrassment and was confused by what he had just witnessed.

"Well, this is kind of awkward." Remus muttered to himself after minutes of silence had gone by.

Severus snorted and pulled Harry a little closer to his body as he eyed the werewolf. "That's one way to look at it."

"I take it that I probably missed something, Sev, Harry?" Isis asked with a small smile.

Harry shrugged and tried to burrow further into Severus and his chest. Severus sent an amused look in Harry's direction and held the teen a little tighter in response to the teen's actions. "Yes, I suppose that you could say that, my dear." Severus stated. He could already feel Harry's tension beginning to rise and shifted his body under the teen's in order to try to give him comfort and give the teen a sense of safety if need be. "You could definitely say that you missed _something_, but you will have to wait until later to hear about it." A touch of smugness entered his tone.

Even though Harry could feel tension starting to build up within him, he was enjoying being so close to Severus. He was actually feeling safe and that seemed to have a peaceful effect on him, his mind, and body. He began to realize, though, that he was starting to crave more of Severus's blood. Or even Isis's blood, the blood from either of his two older mates would suit him just fine. But since Severus was the closest one of his two mates that made it easier to decide who to get the blood from, so then Severus's blood would work perfectly. Harry seemed to be in a bit of haze as he nuzzled a spot on Severus's chest above his heart and, feeling bold, he flicked his tongue out and lightly ran it over the older male's left nipple. Harry briefly realized that he was excited that Isis was back, but Severus was so much closer. He wasn't sure what he was feeling or why, so he chose to ignore it for now.

"Would someone care to tell me what is going on here?" Remus requested in confusion.

Severus had been about to make a scathing retort when he was startled by whatever Harry was doing. Severus's startled gaze flew down to Harry to try to figure out what his young mate was doing when he felt a moist tongue circle his left nipple. His bewildered gaze moved to Isis and met her eyes. "Harry?" He asked in surprise. "What are you doing?" He made a move as if to move the teen a little and was growled at by said teen.

"Severus, do not!" Isis's voice cut in sharply. "He needs to feed again because of his condition. He won't need to take much more from you, just enough to calm him and his body. Just allow him to do what his instincts are telling him."

"But he just feed about two or three hours ago." Severus whispered in shock as he felt the inquisitive tongue against his skin again. "Just before you contacted me, to be exact."

"He just needs a little more nourishment, Sev." Isis stated as she moved toward the bed and her mates. _'It's the pregnancy, he will be fine as long as he does what he needs to do.'_

_'The pregnancy is making him do this?'_ Severus asked as he bit back a moan and allowed his fingers to tangle into Harry's hair as the teen's fangs sank into delicate flesh. He couldn't suppress his gasp though. "Harry." He murmured the teen's name.

_'At this moment, yes.' _Isis replied. _'Just go with it and enjoy it with him.'_ She sat down next to both males and just watched. _'He might not even realize what he is doing.'_

_'Merlin!'_ Severus hissed. _'He has no idea what he is doing to me. Again!'_

_'Oh, but I think he does on some level.' _Isis murmured. _'Just relax, Sev.'_

**TN**

Remus made as if to move as Severus let out a soft moan, but froze when he was met with the hostile gaze of two fully mature adult vampires. Remus was more confused now than he had been minutes ago. It looked like he would have to wait to get any answers, though, as Severus and Isis looked at him coldly and with such hostile looks. All Remus had been able to get out of Isis since she had found him was that something had happened to Harry and he needed to come right away. Other than that, Isis hadn't said much. Well, okay, so he had been able to learn that something had happened at the Dursleys and whatever it was led to Isis and Severus to turning Harry. At least that was from what he could gather. But the situation going on in front of him was confusing. And then it hit him about the comment Isis had made about her and Severus finding another mate.

"Dear Merlin!" Remus exclaimed as he watched Severus throw his head back against the headboard and moan softly. Remus was surprised as hell when a growl was omitted from Harry.

"Ssshh." Isis hissed harshly as Harry growled at the sound of the werewolf's voice. "You don't want to upset him, right?"

Remus nodded, but stayed silent. He hadn't liked that Harry had growled at him. He remained quiet as he watched the scene in front of him. He noticed how Isis leaned in toward both Severus and Harry and how she began to run her fingers through Harry's hair. Remus blinked when Isis leaned forward and briefly brushed her lips against Severus's.

**TN**

_'Isis! You're not helping!'_ Severus grumbled after Isis pulled back.

_'I know.'_ Isis smirked. _'But how else am I going to find out what happened?'_ She paused and looked at Harry. _'His instincts are really strong, Sev.'_

_'That definitely explains some of Harry's actions and reaction earlier.'_ Severus said and he tried to force himself to focus on Isis and not what Harry was doing to him at the present.

_'Sev, what happened?'_ Isis asked as she reached over to brush a stray bit of Severus's hair out of his face.

_'Damn it! You know exactly how to get the information.'_ Severus hissed as he forced back a groan. _'Just use the link.'_

_'Was only waiting for your permission, Sev,'_ Isis intoned. She tilted her head to the side slightly as she took in the information through the link she shared with Severus. She blinked a few moments later after she quickly went through the information from Severus's memories. _'Yes,'_ She murmured, _'his instincts are indeed very strong. His instincts took over during his interactions with you earlier and it explains his behavior and actions during and after you helped him.'_ She explained.

_'And what about this?'_ Severus demanded in a growl. _'Does that explain any of what is going on with Harry right now?'_

_'Tell me, was he beginning to tense up at all before he startled you?'_ Isis asked.

_'Yes, as a matter of fact, he did.'_ Severus stated.

_'Then yes, his instincts did have a hand in this as well and it is also partly because of the pregnancy.'_ Isis said. _'The pregnancy is going to make it so that Harry's instincts will kick in frequently and possibly take over. Sometimes he'll be like this and other times he won't.'_

_'I see.'_ Severus said as his eyes narrowed at Isis. _'And you would know all of this information how?'_

Isis's eyes shifted away from Severus's briefly before returning to meet his eyes again. She took a deep breath before replying. _'Severus, I have been alive for a _**very **_long time. This is not the first time that the three of us have been together.'_ She looked away from Severus for a few moments. _'Things were different back then. For one, both Harry and you were humans that went by different names and died before either of you could be turned even though you both wanted to become vampires. We're not just mates, Severus, we're soulmates. When you both died, I thought I had lost you forever, but then I found you again, Severus. After so many countless years without my mates, I finally found one of you again even though I had no hope of ever doing so. I couldn't stand the thought of just finding you after so long and just let you die. So, I did as Albus asked and saved you._

_'I had thought that you be the only one of my mates that I would ever find. Then yesterday, you brought Harry home with you and as soon as I saw him I knew who he was to us. I let you decide how best to handle it because I knew you would do what was right not only for you and me, but for Harry as well. I also gave you both the opportunity to be with each other without me and I would have walked away right then if it would have made both of you happy, but both of you chose to have me stay. So I stayed and now I'm sharing things with you that I was afraid to talk about._

_'I know so much information about Harry's current pregnancy because the last time we were all together, I was the one in Harry's situation. I not only lost both Harry and you in the past, but another mate and a son as well.'_ Isis finally paused. She forced her eyes and face to go blank because she didn't want Severus to be able to see any of the pain that talking about the past causes her. _'I'm sorry I never told you all of this before. I wasn't sure how to tell you. I had been waiting for an opportunity to tell you about some of this, but the timing was never right. And now we have Harry and he's pregnant and going to need us a lot to get through it, especially since he'll need more blood than a regular vampire in order to sustain the pregnancy at a normal level.'_ She started to move away from both Severus and Harry when Severus's left hand shot out and captured her right wrist.

_'Are you telling me that we are not only part of a triad, but a **quartet** as well?'_ Severus asked tonelessly. _'After being together for nearly two decades, you wait until _**now **_to say something?'_

_'Yes,'_ Isis replied as she bowed her head in shame, _'but I have no idea whatsoever if we will be able to find our last mate or not. I'm not really sure about much of anything right now.'_

_'We will have to tell Harry about this sometime soon.'_ Severus sighed. _'I'm not angry with you, Isis.'_ He added. _'I just wish you would have said something a hell of a lot sooner about us having not only one, but two other mates that we could possibly find one day. I would have been more prepared and not so surprised and taken off guard about finding out Harry is a mate to us. We will have to talk about this more in depth later and with Harry. He should know.'_ Severus wasn't sure what to think or feel. A part of him was angry about information being withheld, but he somehow knew that it had been hard on Isis to reveal as much as she finally did. For now he would refuse to think on or feel too much about the new information unless he had to, that way he would have time to come to terms with the information.

_'As you wish,'_ Isis murmured. She knew Severus was suppressing a lot of his feelings right now and that he was refusing to think too much about a lot of the information that she had finally shared with him. Not that she blamed him; he had every right to be angry with her but so far he wasn't as far as she could tell.

**TN**

Harry had been paying careful attention to how Severus would react the first time Harry's tongue made contact with the other male's skin. Harry smirked mentally when he felt Severus startle from just a simple flick of a tongue. He barely paid attention to what Severus said, but he ended up growling at the older man when he made as if to try to move Harry. Some small part of Harry knew that that he was acting purely on instinct at this point in time, just like he had been doing with Severus earlier just after the feeding and then a little later when Severus had helped Harry; but right now he couldn't find it in himself to be upset about his instincts taking over.

A small part of Harry's mind was paying attention to everything that was being said so that it could be processed later. Harry ran his tongue lightly over Severus's skin a second time and paid close attention for any reaction from the other male vampire. When Severus didn't seem to react that time, Harry took that as permission to continue and sank his fangs into the delicately soft skin as fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Harry enjoyed the sound of Severus's gasp just before the murmuring of his name. He also felt a small swell of smugness as he noticed Severus relaxed enough to allow a soft moan to be voiced.

Moments later, Harry felt anger surge within him briefly at the sound of a voice that didn't belong to either of his mates. He growled his displeasure at hearing a voice that was clearly not one of his older mates, but he calmed almost immediately when he heard Isis administer some kind of reprimanded reply to whomever it was that spoke before her. A part of his mind reminded him that Remus was there and that it had probably been his voice, but he really didn't care at the time as long as he stayed quiet until he was done feeding. Harry felt a tinge of happiness when Severus's arms wrapped around his waist after releasing the teen's hair and pulled him even closer to the older man.

Harry took his time feeding this time by drinking slowly. For some reason, he wanted to enjoy this feeding as much as possible. The minutes slowly ticked by while Harry was drinking some of Severus's blood. About five minutes had passed when Harry noticed something odd. Well, it was more like he felt something odd. It was a weird sensation in his abdomen, almost as if something was shifting lightly within him. Harry brushed it off at first until he felt it happening again a few moments later. Harry was startled enough that he gasped and ended up jerking his head away from Severus's chest. He vaguely noticed that his sudden movement ended up startling his mates. He pulled away from Severus enough to sit up a little bit and Severus's hands feel away from the teen briefly.

"Harry?" Severus and Isis asked in concern at Harry's sudden, unexpected movement. Severus pushed himself up into a slightly reclined position and gently pulled Harry into a sitting position as well. He shared a brief worried look with Isis before his eyes returned to Harry again.

Harry was so bewildered that he didn't feel or notice that Severus had pulled him into a sitting position or that he was partially curled into Severus's side. Harry's left hand fluttered uncertainly to his abdomen, where he noticed for the first time that there was the slightest hint of a barely there bulge that was the beginning of a baby bump. He gently pressed his hand a little more firmly against his abdomen and softly gasped again when he felt something lightly press back against his hand.

"What in the…?" Harry began and then trailed off as comprehension of what could be going on entered his mind. "Oh." His eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't far enough along in the pregnancy to be able to feel the baby move; at least he didn't think he was. He couldn't be that far along, could he? But right now he didn't have any other ideas that could explain what was going on. Maybe the conversion and the blood from his mates had something to do with.

"Harry?" Isis called gently to try to get the teen's attention.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Severus demanded in a soft tone.

Harry barely heard what his mates were saying. Maybe he was farther along in the pregnancy than he and the others thought, but if that was true then that would mean… He couldn't let himself think farther than that just yet. He needed to know if anyone else could feel what he felt when he rested his hand against his abdomen. He needed to know if it really happened or if it had been his imagination.

Harry's eyes flashed to Severus as Severus's right hand lightly brushed against the left side of the teen's face. "Harry, please talk to us." Severus said softly.

"Severus." Harry whispered as his left hand flew up to Severus's hand and grasped it. He tugged lightly on Severus's hand until the older man allowed him to move the hand where he wanted it. He gently arranged Severus's hand so that the palm of his hand was resting against the teen's mostly flat abdomen. Harry watched Severus carefully while he rested his left hand over Severus's hand in order to make sure the older man didn't move his hand until Harry was ready for him to move said hand.

"Harry, what…" Severus started but trailed off as he felt something lightly nudge the palm of his hand. His eyes widened and he pressed his hand a little more firmly against Harry's abdomen. He felt the slight nudge a second time and he lowered his shocked eyes to search the anxious eyes of Harry. "Harry?" His concern was more pronounced now and it showed in his tone.

"Please." Harry whispered in an almost desperate tone. "Please tell me that you felt that and that I'm not imagining things." Panic was starting to make itself known through his voice. "Severus, please, I need to know."

"Ssshh, Harry." Severus murmured soothingly. "Yes, I felt it." His worried eyes went from Harry's anxious eyes to Isis and held her gaze. "Harry, is that what startled you a few minutes ago?"

"Yes." Harry replied softly.

"Harry, Sev, what's going on?" Isis asked. She could tell by the look in Severus's eyes that he was worried about something.

"In a moment, darling," Severus said to Isis before turning his gaze back to Harry. Severus pulled Harry a little closer to his body and shifted his hand slightly and was rewarded with another barely there nudge. "As far as you know, Harry, is today the first time that you felt that?" He asked the teen in a gentle tone.

"Yes." Harry whispered. "The first time was a short time before I jerked away from you." He paused as he lowered his eyes from Severus's concerned gaze. It was while he allowed his gaze to wander a little that he noticed two faint trails of blood slowly trickling from the puncture wounds that Harry accidently left on Severus when he had jerked away from the older man in surprise. "Severus, you're bleeding still. I'm sorry." He would have said more, but Severus gently pressed one of his fingers from his left hand against the teen's lips.

"It's just a little bit of blood and it's nothing to worry about. It will heal on its own in a short amount of time. It was an accident and is of no consequence." Severus said in the same gentle tone that he had used earlier. He then wrapped his left arm around Harry's waist again in an attempt to try to comfort the teen.

Harry leaned into Severus a little more and accepted the silent comfort that the other male was trying to give him. "What could this mean?" Harry muttered to no one in particular, but knowing that Severus would probably say some kind of response to that question any way.

"I'm not completely sure, to be honest." Severus replied quietly. "But it most likely means that you are farther along than we thought or knew."

Harry tensed briefly before making himself relax again. "I was afraid that you might say something like that." He said with a sigh because he now knew that he would have to think about what that implied. He wasn't sure if he was ready to think about what it implied that he was farther along in his pregnancy than he had thought he was.

Severus and Harry both looked to Isis and noticed that she now understood what was going on. "Oh, Harry." Isis murmured softly. "Are you all right?" She asked in concern.

"I don't know." Harry said in a low tone of voice as he slightly turned toward Isis. He froze briefly as Isis went to brush her fingertips against the side of the teen's face. He quickly looked between his mates as a small whimper of fear escaped from his throat. He was suddenly sensing anger in the room, but it did not seem to be coming from either Severus or Isis because what he could mostly sense from them was worry and concern. That only left one person in the room that could possibly be angry: Remus.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, but it was needed and I won't explain why. Now, I made a new revelation through Isis in this chapter about a fourth mate. To make things a little more interesting and have posted a poll on my profile, so check it out. Everyone is allowed to choose two choices because the way I have it set up is to choose a sex and then a person who could possibly be the fourth mate. I will say that the fourth mate is not going to be a created character, but a character from the HP series. ****:) I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for the cliff hanger. Well, let me know what you think of this chapter and don't forget to check out the poll. Hint: the name of the fourth mate is most likely listed in the poll. Feel free to also leave a review about who you think the fourth mate might turn out to be after voting for the poll because that might be fun as well. Oh, and by the way, the next chapter has been started. This chapter is kinda like an early birthday present to Harry himself. ****:) Till next time, take care all and later. And PLEASE leave me a review; they usually brighten my day when they're nice. ****:) **


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Look who finally finished chpt 22. You guys can all thank the wonderful HarryPotter'sCharmedTwilight for this update; she PMed me and that got me motivated to finish this chapter. It's unBeta'd, as I'm no longer speaking to the former friend who used to look over it for me. I tried to catch mistakes as I made them, but there's likely to still be some so please forgive me. I won't give many excuses why it took so long to get this done and posted for you guys. Let's just say that real life got in the way coupled with writer's block. Well, I'm about to start the next chapter, so please review and let me know how the chapter is, but please be pelite when reviewing. I did most of this chapter today and thought that I'd give it to you before I start the next chapter. I've missed you all and that's why you guys get this chapter right after I finished it. Once again, thanks you to HarryPotter'sCharmedTwilight for PMing me and getting me back to being inspired to work on this fic of mine. Hugs to everyone, especially HarryPotter'sCharmedTwilight!

Chapter 22

Severus and Isis were both concerned about Harry in more ways than one. One of the things that worried then was the fact that Harry seemed to be farther along in his pregnancy than they had thought or considered. If Harry was far enough along in the pregnancy to feel any kind of movement from the fetus then that meant that he had not become pregnant while he had been at Private Drive. And if Harry did not get pregnant at Private Drive then that meant that he had become pregnant while school was still in session. That implied that someone other than Umbridge had abused Harry during his fifth year and that could very well mean that there was at _**least one**_ student that abused Harry. That was something to think on and worry about as well.

Another thing that had both Isis and Severus worried was the fact that Harry had suddenly whimpered in fear. Both of the older vampires looked at each other in confusion before looking at Harry, who seemed to be cowering into Severus's side for some reason. Severus's eyes narrowed in thought as he tried to figure out what had upset his young mate. Severus's arm around Harry tightened a little as Harry whimpered a second time and tried to hide his face in the older vampire's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Isis demanded just after Harry whimpered the second time.

A deep growl came from the other side of the room and it caused Harry to flinch and begin to shake in fear. Severus's head snapped up and his narrowed eyes fell upon an angry looking Remus Lupin. Isis spared the werewolf a brief glance before looking back at the frightened teen in Severus's partial embrace. In their concern for Harry, both Severus and Isis had forgotten that Remus was even there with them in the Infirmary of Hogwarts.

Severus glared at the werewolf when he realized that it was because of Remus's anger that Harry was acting the way he was at this point in time. Severus's right arm joined his left in embracing the teen as he continued to look at Remus. He continued to glare at the werewolf when he took a step forward. Severus was pretty much trying to stare down the angry werewolf who was distressing Harry so much.

"You had better have a damn good reason for distressing Harry so much, Lupin." Severus said coldly when Harry whimpered for a third time. "What the hell is your problem?" Severus demanded icily when the werewolf gave him a dirty look and advanced another step. Severus pulled Harry into his lap gently in order to try to calm the teen down if he could, but he never took his eyes off from the werewolf.

"You," Remus growled darkly as he looked at Severus. "You are my problem."

Severus's eyes narrowed a tiny bit more at Remus's reply. He didn't know what could have set the wolf off; he wouldn't normally care what could have upset the werewolf except for the fact that said werewolf's anger was scaring Harry. And scaring Harry was not something that Severus was going to tolerate from Remus Lupin. Severus noticed in a bit of bemusement that the way that he was currently holding Harry silently displayed both protectiveness and a small amount of possessiveness at the same time. He absently wondered if that was perhaps part of the reason that Lupin seemed so angry about. Severus continued to cautiously watch the wolf as he gently began to rock Harry a little in a soothing like way.

**TN**

Remus blinked in surprise when Harry had gasped suddenly and jerked away from Severus abruptly. He hadn't meant to, but he had been intently watching the interactions of his cub (Harry), Severus, and Isis. He didn't really like the seemingly familiarity that was displayed between Harry and the two adult vampires on either side of him. Remus especially didn't like how _**familiar**_ Harry and Severus seemed to be with one another on a personal level and he wasn't sure how he felt about that or how he should feel about it.

Despite putting the past behind him and letting go of the childish rivalry that he and the other Marauders had had with Severus around the time that he had briefly taught at Hogwarts; Remus still did not completely like Severus, even though he respects the other man because everything that he was doing as a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks. Remus watched quietly as the two other adults tried to get the attention of his cub. He had been watching his cub intently when he noticed how Harry's left hand had uncertainly made its way to the teen's abdomen. Remus's eyes widened a little bit in shock over the next few minutes as he took in everything that was going on with his cub, Severus, and Isis.

Remus had become suspicious of what was likely going on when Harry had placed a hand on his abdomen. Everything that had happened after that had made him even more suspicious. His eyes narrowed as he began to think things through. It was around the time that Harry had said 'What could this mean?' that Remus took in a deep breath through his nose and held it in for a few moments. The scents that met his sensitive nose made him freeze as he sorted through them.

Remus realized that Harry's scent was slightly different in a way that had nothing to do with being turned into a vampire. Another scent lingered with Harry's and there was also a very faint hint of the smell of semen coming from the area where Harry was. Remus could also smell that Harry and Severus's scents seemed to be all over each other. He was confused briefly, until his brain kicked into gear and made sense of the information his nose supplied. His confusion turned into anger when he realized what that slight difference in Harry's scent meant and that would be why Severus's scent was so strong on the teen even from across the room. His anger steadily increased as he continued to listen to the conversation taking place.

Remus couldn't believe what was going on. He knew for a fact that the only time that a person's scent changed the way that Harry's did was when the person was pregnant. Remus has known Severus for years because they had gone to Hogwarts together, he never would have thought that the other man would take advantage of a teenager and get said teenager pregnant so quickly in their relationship. He didn't understand how Isis could have let this happen, let alone tolerate it. Unless she hadn't known about it until recently, but that was no excuse. Regardless of Harry being their mate, Severus should have waited before jumping Harry and getting him pregnant. That was what angered Remus the most, that it seemed that Severus had jumped into bed with Harry without taking the time to at least start courting the teen a little first. He didn't even seem to realize that he was making assumptions without any actual facts or that he was so angry that he wasn't thinking all that rationally.

Remus glared in the direction of the two older vampires; for all he knew, they could be the reason that Harry was currently in the Hogwarts infirmary. He was so annoyed and angry that he barely registered the fact that Harry had whimpered a little as he looked between his two mates before proceeding to hide his face in Severus's shoulder as a second whimper came from the teen. Remus's annoyance spiked a little higher when he realized that the two older vampires had forgotten that he was even in the room with them and Harry. In his angered state, Remus thought that it was Severus and Isis that were upsetting his cub. He had no idea that it was his anger that was upsetting Harry and not something with the other two vampires. He did not know about Harry's newfound ability to feel the emotions of others yet.

Remus growled deeply just after Isis asked Harry what was wrong. He noticed with slight smugness that Severus's head snapped up right after hearing the growl and the narrowed eyes of the Potions Master met his own angry gaze. Isis barely spared him a brief glance before her attention returned to Harry, but that was okay with Remus. His problem was with Severus, not Isis, and he would try not to take his anger out on her when it was Severus he was angry with. Severus has a lot to answer for.

Remus met the Potions Master's glare with one of his own. Remus watched intently as Severus wrapped his other arm around Harry and Remus took a step forward at that. He didn't really care that Severus was still glaring at him. Remus believed that Severus had no right to be touching Harry in any way whatsoever; he somehow managed to forget that the two older vampires were Harry's mates and had every right to touch the teen if said teen were so inclined. Remus vaguely noticed that Severus seemed to be trying to stare him down and he internally scoffed at that. He hadn't noticed that Harry had flinched at the sound of his growl, but he did faintly notice that the teen had begun to shake in fear. Remus was confused about that for a few moments before he pushed the confusion away.

"You had better have a damn good reason for distressing Harry so much, Lupin." Severus had said in a cold tone after a third whimper had come from Harry.

Remus felt his confusion trying to return, but he ignored it just like he ignored what Severus had said seconds ago. His anger still had too much of a hold over him. He gave Severus a dirty look and advanced another step.

"What the hell is your problem?" Severus demanded icily before pulling Harry into his lap.

If the other man wanted to know what his problem was, then Remus would be more than happy to inform him. "You," Remus growled darkly as he continued to look at Severus. "You are my problem."

If Remus hadn't been paying such close attention to the other adult male in the room, he wouldn't have noticed how Severus's eyes had narrowed just a tiny bit more than they had already had been. Other than that, it didn't seem like Severus reacted at all to what Remus had just said. Remus and Severus continued to watch each other; one showing anger and hostility while the other just had narrowed eyes. It was during this continued observation that Remus realized how Severus was holding Harry. The way that Harry was being held clearly spoke of both possessiveness and protectiveness. Remus was too angry to be able to see or notice which of those was being displayed more. Remus growled again and took a third step toward his cub and the two vampires on the bed with him.

That third step that Remus took and that second growl were visibly reacted to. Severus's gaze went from just narrowed to hostile in a matter of seconds. Remus took an almost vicious pleasure in seeing that Severus had also tensed. He also notice that Isis gave an annoyed huff as she sat down next to her huusband and Harry on the infirmary bed.

"And what could Severus have posssibly done to annoy you this time, Lupin?" Isis demanded softly. She then gently took Harry out of Severus's arm and into her own so that Severus was free to handle the werewolf better if he needed to.

"Yes, Lupin, what have I done to annoy you now?" Severus hissed coldly as he stood up from the bed. He'd allow Isis to focus on their young mate while he figured out what what could be upsetting the daft wolf all of a sudden. He had other, more important, things to think and worry about than Lupin being an idiot; like worrying about Harry and how far along the teen really is in his pregnancy.

"You want to know what you've done to piss me off this time, Severus?" Remus snarled as he took yet another step forward. "I'll tell you what you did, you git! How dare you touch Harry in a sexual way and get him pregnant? Was this some sort sick final revenge against James and Sirius?"

Severus froze as the wolf's words sank in. His expression went from cold, to shocked, and then to finally outraged at Lupin's acusation. He couldn't believe what the idiot was trying to acuse him of doing. "You complete idiot!" Severus hissed in fury. "You think that I would do something like that to one of my own mates? I would never take any kind of revenge out on them. That's just sick that you would even think something like that."

"Idiotic fools," Isis growled softly as she gently rocked Harry and try to calm him down. "Ignore them, Harry, they get into arguements and fights all the time. You have nothing to wory about. They will sort this out and everything will be fine."

"What else am I supposed to think, Severus?" Remus yelled. "I come in here to see you all cuddled up with my dead best friend's son and then smell what you were up to with him and also smell that he's pregnant. For all I know, Harry could be here in the hospital wing because of you!"

"You think that he's here because of me?" Severus bellowed. "I am not the reason that Harry is here, you foolish wolf! If I was then I would not have had my wife go and get you. Get your dense head out of your ass, calm down for Merlin's sake, and then maybe we can catch you up on everything that is going on, including how Harry came to be here and how he became pregnant."

"I think it's fairly obvious how he got pregnant, Severus!" Remus snapped angerly. "I would have thought that you would've had more sense than to get a teenager pregnant, regardless of him being the mate to you and your wife." He was finally starting to calm down and to think a little more clearly.

"I am not the one who got Harry pregnant, Lupin!" Severus growled.

"Then who the hell did?" Remus demanded.

"I'd like to know that as well," Severus sighed as Madam Pomfrey came into the hospital wing.

"What in the world is going on in here?" The medi-witch demaded as she looked at the three adults and one teen in her infirmary. She glared at the two men in the room. "You two should know better than to be yelling in the infirmary!"

"Sorry," both men said a little sheepishly. Then Remus stated, "I guess it was my fault for making assumptions and getting angry and not listening to what Severus and Isis have to say."

"Idiots," Isis muttered from her spot on the bed with Harry huddled into her side. She looked to Poppy as she felt Harry shuddering against her. "Would it be possible to give Harry something to help calm him down, Poppy?"

The medi-witch glared at the two males standing as she answered, "Yes, of course." She bustled off and returned less than a minute later. "Here, Harry dear, this should help to calm you down." She said in a gentle tone.

Harry gave another slight shudder as he pulled away from Isis. He looked at Madam Pomfrey and accepted the Calming Draught from her. He wasn't very happy with either of the two older men in the room at the moment. He didn't like that they had been arrguing like that right in front of him. He had been so close to having a panic attack beause of how freaked out he was becoming and had no idea how to handle what had been going on. Harry quickly drank the potion and handed the empty vial back to the medi-witch. He wanted to glare at Remus and Severus, but decided against it because he now just wanted to be left alone so he could think in peace about everything that has been going on.

"If you guys want to update Remus on everything," Harry stated calmly, thanks to the potion, "then why not just go to the Headmaster's office, or just into another room? That way if there's more fighting or yelling I won't have to listen to it or get upset by it."

All of the adults in the room looked at each other as they thought about what Harry had just suggested. Severus and Isis hesitated because they were afraid that something might happen to Harry again if they did as he suggested. They also seemed to realize that Harry needed some space and didn't want to be there for everything being told to Remus. Remus wasn't sure what to think now that he was calm enough to actually listen and find out what has been going on. Poppy wasn't going to leave the infirmary, regardless, but would go into her office and do some more inventory for what potions and supplies she did have and what she would need once the school started again in September.

"Alright you three," Poppy stated. "You heard the young man, go find another room to have your discussion in. He needs some more rest anyway." She turned to Harry. "If you need anything, dear, I'll be doing some work in my office."

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey."Harry replied softly.

"Poppy, dear." The medi-witch corrected with a smile before she went into her office.

Severus gave Harry a semi stern gaze as he said, "If you need us for anything, either send your furball to find us or call for a house elf and ask them to find us. You can even ask Poppy to send for us. Is that clear, Harry?"

"Yes, sir." Harry responded with a mock glare. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to lay down and think in peace." He grumped as he flopped backwards onto the bed and then turned his back to the remaining adults in the room.

"We will not go too far, in case you need us for any reason." Isis stated as she stood up and went over to Severus.

Harry looked over his shoulders and directed a glared at all three adults. "I don't want or need to be babied." He growled before grabbing one of the blankets and covering himself up to his chin. "Just go, please." He added before facing the wall on the opposite side of the infirmary.

Isis, Severus, and Remus decided that it would probably be in their best interest to do as Harry asked before the teen's famous temper could come into play. Harry listened quietly as his mates and Remus did as he asked and left the infirmary. The teen let out a soft sigh once he was sure he was alone. He had a lot on his mind and a lot to think about. He didn't know why he was being so short with the other, except for the fact that he just wanted, and needed, some alone time so he can just think and not have to worry about sharing his thoughts until he was ready. So much had happened and so much was still going on, in a way, and he just needed a little bit of space to adjust to now having mates and being pregnant. Another sigh escaped Harry as he wondered to himself why everything seems to keep happening to him. He needed a break from things happening to him all the time, but he had a strange feeling that he wasn't going to get any kind of break any time soon.

Replaced copy added 12-25-11. (Just realized how many words were either missing letters or had extra letters because of me using a mini blue tooth keyboard to type parts of the chapter on my iPad. Lesson learned: pay more attention to what the mini keyboard is actually putting on the screen instead of thinking that all of what I want is going onto the screen as I want it when it might not be and look more closely through the chapter before posting, lol. Chapter 23 has been started and is roughly one third of the way complete.)


	23. Chapter 23

Well, here's another chapter done for you guys. It's shorter, like I used to do with earlier chapters, because I think I had so much writer's block in the past because I was trying to put too much into each chapter and do a specific amount of words instead of ending the chapters where my instincts were saying would have been better chapter endings. I hope you guys don't mind shorter chapters compared to some of my longer ones. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I have started the next chapter, but there isn't much to it just yet. I might wait until I get a couple chapters ahead before updating again, but please don't hold me to that. This chapter is my end of the year present to everyone and I hope you all enjoy it. Again, like last chapter, this is unBeta'd and I probably will not get a Beta for this fic unless I end up finding someone I trust to look this over for me, but other than that I plan on looking through it again in the next couple of days or so to see if I can catch as many errors as possible.

Chapter 23

About half an hour of silence had gone by in the infirmary of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Poppy Pomfrey quietly opened her office door and poked her head out to check on her lone patient. She saw that young Harry Potter now seemed to be laying down on his back and staring up at the ceiling; the teen looked as though he were lost in thought. Reassured that Harry seemed to be doing fine at the moment, Poppy once again retreated back into her office after silently closing her office door. She was worried about the teen and wondered why bad things seem to happen to the poor dear so often. There always seemed to be something that happened to the Boy-Who-Lived and a lot of the time Poppy hated what the poor, dear boy had gone through his whole life; losing his parents as a baby, being abused by family, and even abuse at Hogwarts, among other things.

Never in all of Poppy's years at Hogwarts had she seen such a bad case of abuse. She had also never had a patient so against letting an adult tell other adults that there was someone in the school who was a danger to the students; she had never been able to get any names out of the teen of for who was responsible for his abuse at the school. Alas, Harry Potter had been very stubborn and determined to hold Poppy to the code of healer-patient confidentiality and made her promise she wouldn't tell any of the teachers that there was someone within the school abusing at least one of the students; in a way Harry had forced Poppy into a silent Unbreakable Vow to say quiet and not reveal anything to anyone who did not already know about the abuse. Poppy had only kept the promise because Harry had sworn up and down that if she told anyone then he would never come to the infirmary again no matter how bad he may be hurt, and Poppy had seen in Harry's eyes that he was serious and would find a way to avoid the hospital wing at all costs. Harry also promised Poppy that he would one day tell someone about everything that happened to him at school when he was ready and found someone, other than her, that he could trust with the information.

That was why Poppy had stayed so silent all of these years about all of the horrible things that had happened to Harry, even though it went against her better judgment. As sad as it sounds, she would rather keep helping the teen where she could than to have to stand by and not be able to at least heal the stubborn child when he was in need. Poppy will always feel a horrible guilt for never going to the Headmaster and the Head of Houses about one of the students being abused under everyone's very noses. She was relieved, though, that the truth had finally come out and that the truth had been revealed about teachers being involved and that any new teachers were likely to be under a great deal of scrutiny to try to prevent this from ever happening again.

After listening to Severus and Isis the night before, Poppy realized that her favorite patient (Harry) was very lucky to be alive right now. She was surprised that Harry had opened up as much as he did with his newly found older mates, but realized that when the teen was turned that there was a bond forged between the three vampires and that bond probably helped Harry in more ways than one. At last, the truth had finally come out and Poppy hoped to Merlin that things would finally start to look up for young Harry. She was concerned, though, that Harry was once again pregnant. There was no telling how the teen's body would cope with the current pregnancy since all of the other ones had ended in miscarriages.

Poppy sighed to herself as she realized that she was going to have to do a more in depth examination of Harry in regards to this most recent pregnancy. It was going to be important to know just how far along the teen is. Knowing roughly how far along Harry was would be helpful in determining when his due date would be. Doing a full examination would also tell Poppy how Harry's body was likely to react through the rest of the pregnancy and also allow her to know if there is already any complications or not in the pregnancy. Poppy decided that she would wait until Severus and Isis returned from their meeting with Remus to do the exam so that both older vampires would know what to expect until the baby was finally born. Poppy knew Harry well enough to realize that the teen was likely going to want to keep the baby despite the way the pregnancy came about. She settled down behind her desk so that she could get back to her inventory lists while she waited for Isis and Severus to return to Harry's side.

**TN**

After about half an hour had gone by since Harry had asked the adults to have their meeting in another room so that he could have some alone time to think about things; the teen rolled from his position on his side so that he was now laying down on his back instead. He was staring up at the ceiling with a bit of a blank expression. The quietness of the infirmary had helped Harry to let go of some of his annoyance at Remus and Severus for arguing the way they had earlier. He hadn't liked the way they had been arguing at all and had been very relieved when they had finally stopped. Harry had also felt glad when his mates and Remus had listened to him when he suggested that they go to another room to have their meeting because he really needed some alone time.

This time alone would give Harry some time to think things through by himself and decide how he was feeling about everything. Up until now, he had been fine with what had happened since he was rescued from the grasps of Vernon and Dudley. He was still okay with all of that, mostly because he was just listening to and following his instincts and listening to what his instincts were telling him just felt like the right thing to do. He was still okay with all that and it wasn't bothering him. What was bothering him, though, was the newest development in his situation; which was the realization that he was much farther along in his pregnancy than he had thought he was. It was a startling revelation and he wasn't sure what to think or feel about it just yet, which was why he needed this time alone while the others talked.

When Harry had realized that he was pregnant, he had thought that he might have been a month or so along. Now, though, with the barely there nudges that both he and Severus had felt, it made him realize that he was likely somewhere in the second trimester instead of the first like he had originally thought. Harry did not like what that implied at all and didn't want to think about what that meant, but he had to and there was no way around it now. He wasn't completely sure where he is currently in his second trimester, he'd need to have Poppy do some diagnostics to know for sure, but either way he thought about it, to be in the second trimester meant that he had gotten pregnant here at Hogwarts before he had gone back to Private Drive for the summer break. it was a startling thought, but there was no other explanation as to how he could be that far in the pregnancy otherwise.

Harry sighed to himself as he wondered when exactly toward the end of the term he had gotten pregnant. He also wondered who the father could have been before his being turned into a vampire had changed the DNA of his child. Harry shuddered as a sudden image from his dream briefly made its way to the forefront of his mind. He sat bolt upright as the memory of the dream came crashing through his thoughts. Harry's eyes widened in horror as a new thought came to his mind as he remembered more and more of the nightmare from the night before. He began to hyperventilate as he wondered if there was more to that dream than it just being a nightmare. If it was indeed a memory instead of just a horrible nightmare, then that meant... Before Harry could finish that thought in his overwhelmed mind, his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped back onto his bed in unconsciousness. Moments later there was an alarm going off in Poppy's office to alert her that something had just happened.

**TN**

Mean while, in a room a short way down the corridor of the hospital wing, the two vampires and one werewolf were sitting in one the rooms that had likely been a classroom at some point the history of Hogwarts. It hadn't taken very long for Severus to explain everything to Remus, with Isis interjecting every now and then to add anything that Severus hadn't said. The room was surprisingly quiet at the moment. The two vampires were waiting to see how the werewolf would react now that he had been told what the others had found out since the day before yesterday. Severus and Isis weren't sure what to expect from the wolf now that he had been brought up to date on Harry and what had happened to him, so they just watched the man in silence. They had a strong sense that the wolf within the other man was residing just below the surface at this time and it made both of them rather weary of that fact.

Remus sat there, aware that he was being observed by Severus and his wife, in a stunned silence. At the moment his mind was blank as he absorbed all of the information that he had just been told in regards to his cub. The wolf within him, though, was seething in a silent rage at what had been done to his packmates' son. Remus thought of Harry as his cub because that was the easiest way to make his wolf side understand what Harry represented in his pack. Remus figured that Severus and Isis already knew just how close to the surface Moony was after receiving the troubling news of everything that he had just heard.

Remus sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face. "I believe I owe you an apology, Severus." He stated quietly. "I should not have acused you of any of the things I said earlier. I shouldn't have let Moony influence me as much as I did, and for that you have my deepest apologies."

"Don't worry about it, Lupin," Severus stated carefully. Usually he would hate to say something like that, but he knew that the other man cared a great deal about his young mate. And that would mean he would have to get used to having the werewolf around and he may as well start to put an effort forth now for Harry's sake. "If I had been in you place earlier, I likely would have thought the same way that you did, but right now that is beside the point."

"Yes," Isis agreed, "it is at the moment. How are you feeling at the moment, Lupin?" She only asked because she wasn't in the mood to deal with either of these two men if they were about to start arguing for a second time today.

"I'm calm, if that's what you're wondering," Remus replied wearily, "but only because Moony is seething enough for the both of us right now. I think Moony also wants revenge enough for the both of us. It's taking a lot of energy to restain him right now so that he doesn't go off and cause any trouble or damage."

Secerus nodded. "Neither of us planned to exclude you from seeking revenge against the Dursley men, as they are in a much easier place of access to take care of however we all see fit." He paused for a moment or two. "We can plot and plan our revenge later, that way Albus and Minerva can also have a say in the matter."

"Yes, of course." Remus answered. "But getting revenge on those oafs isn't what is bothering me right now." He leaned forward slightly and gave Severus an intense look.

"Then what is it that is bothering you?" Isis asked softly.

Remus gave the vampiress a brief look before returning his gaze to Severus. "I'm more concerned with just how far along Harry is in his pregnancy. Both you, Severus, and Harry felt a slight movement from the baby. I don't like what that implies and I imagine that neither of you like the implications any better than I do. To be able to feel even that slightest of movements from the fetus implies that Harry is already in his second trimester. That would mean that Harry got pregnant here before he went home to Private Drive and those two animals got their hands on him."

"Yes, I see where you're going with this." Severus murmured. "I was thinking along those lines as well. Just who else got their hands on Harry this past year and was the person who originally fathered Harry's child? It makes me wonder if that bitch had any help from one or more students in abusing Harry. Or if there is something altogether different going on that we need to know about."

"And if there were one or more students involved, then just how did they not get caught or discovered before Harry admitted to what Umbridge did." Isis finished Severus's thought for him when he paused again. "Why would a student be involved in the sexual abuse of another student, though?" She pondered aloud.

"That's a good question." Remus stated. "But it also brings up another set of questions all together. Was Harry the only student being targeted, not just this year, but the other years that he's attended Hogwarts? If he wasn't the only victim, then who else was victimized and how do we go about finding out if there are others that went through the same thing as Harry with the others that Harry named as abusers?"

The three of the sat in silence after that and just looked at each other as they thought about those questions. They knew that they were going to have to go to both Albus and Minerva with this. They also knew that Pomona and Filius were going to have to be contacted and brought in for a meeting between all of the Heads of House and Headmaster to try to come up with a solution to trying to find out if any of the other students had been victimized as well. There was going to be a lot to do to get everything all figured out. A few minutes of silence had gone by when the three adults when they were startled from their thoughts by the appearce of Poppy's dove patronus as it came through the wall.

"You had best come back to the infirmary," Poppy's voice sounded when the dove came to a stop near them. "Harry's unconscious." The three adults looked at each other in surprise before rushing back to the hospital wing.

Revision for spelling issues fixed on 3-8-12. A tiny bit of new content was also added as well in some spots.


	24. Chapter 24

**IMPORTANT AND MUST READ BEFORE CONTINUING:** HP/SS/OC/? (-mystery HP character) (the mystery mate has been decided and will be revealed when the time is right) There will be a mating of 4 people, there is a reason for that and it will become apparent when the time is right, please be patient. There is a reason for this and I will NOT change it because it is part of my overall plot. If a 4 person pairing makes you uncomfortable I understand, but please give this a chance anyway. This is the only fic I plan on having 4 people as mates (soul mates with a part of each mate's soul within each other, namely for these 4 people they each have a soul made of four parts and retain one part of their own and the other parts come from each mate. They complete each other's souls fully, or something close to that). Other pairings in this fic will have a similar concept for their relationships with only having one or two mates at the max, outside of the 1 foursome that is. Please be nice when leaving a review and please refrain from being rude. Please also do not make assumptions with what I'm trying to accomplish with this fic as well. Reviews are appreciated, but not required. Thank you for your time and attention. :)

Chapter 24

It had only been about fifteen minutes since Poppy had checked on Harry and had sat down and started on her inventory lists again. She was so intent on what she was doing, that it almost took her a minute to realize that something was going on. She paused in what she was doing, wondering what was suddenly bothering her, noticing that there was a buzzing sound going on in her office. Then it hit her, one of her monitoring charms was going off. As she stood up, Poppy wondered what in the world could have happened for her monitoring charm on Harry to be going off the way that it was.

Taking a deep, calming breath and slowly releasing it, Poppy calmly walked to her office door and entered the main part of the hospital wing. Concern replaced Poppy's worrying about what could have happened. When she reached Harry's side, she realized that Harry was unconscious and that was probably why her monitoring charm had been triggered. Now that she was next to her patient, the alarm went silent so that she could think and get things done without out the charm distracting her from getting things done as quicly and efficiantly as possible. The first thing she did was send her patronus to go find Severus and Isis and tell them that they should return because of Harry being unconscious; she knew that if she didn't send for them now that they would just rip into her when they found out later what happened and she just wasn't in the mood to deal with that when she had a patient to try and take care of. The next, and more important, thing that she did was to begin her diagnostic spells to try and figure out what could have happened to the teen.

The moment that the diagnostics were done, Poppy let out a soft gasp of surprise and wondered even more what could have happened. According to the diagnostics, Harry's stress levels were very high, practically sky high in a way. High enough that the teen's mind had caused him to pass out, most likely to prevent him from getting any more stressed and possibly lash out with his magic (it's a wonder that hasn't happened yet with everything that the teen has gone through; it was something that she would have to bring up to the teen and his older mates to try to figure out as soon as possible because there were some logical explainations for why it hadn't happened yet and she wanted all three of them to watch for any signs of stress induced magic outbursts). Even with the teen now being unconscious, his stress levels were not coimg doing like they normally would. Which led Poppy to the conclusion that even though Harry was unconscious, his mind was still processing whatever it was that had caused so much stress. She couldn't help but wonder what it might be that was running through both Harry's conscious and unconscious mind that might have caused the teen to pass out.

Poppy went to her storage cupboard and began shifting some of the potion vials around. She hand a feeling that she was going to need a Calming Draught for Harry in order to try to bring down his stress levels when he becomes conscious again. She was still looking for a strong enough calming potion that would be safe enough for Harry to take when Severus, Isis, and Remus came bursting through the infirmary doors. Giving a sigh of relief, Poppy turned to the others with the calming potion in her hand and walked over to join them near Harry's bed.

"Well?" Severus growled. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm not completely sure yet." Poppy replied. She rolled her eyes at the glares she was recieving from the other three adults and continued as one of them, Severus, opened their mouth to snarl at her. "From what my diagnostic readings indicate, though, I discovered that Harry's stress levels are a lot higher than they were earlier before we left him. I can only assume that his stress was high enough that his mind forced him to pass out before he could get even more stressed."

"His stress levels are higher now then they were earlier," Remus murmured. "But what could have caused it?"

"I don't know." Poppy huffed. "All I know for sure is what my readings tell me. The rest I can only guess at until we wake him up." Under her breath she muttered to herself, "The poor dear never can seem to catch a break."

"Poppy," Severus snarled in impatience.

Poppy rounded on Severus in almost split second and gave him a fierce glare. "Damn it, Severus! Will you knock it off and let me do my duty as a medi-witch in peace without you being such a pain?" She hissed in annoyance. "I've had enough of your attitude, young man! Now you can either sit down and be quiet or you can leave the wing again until Harry awakens!" She turned her back on him and the other two with him and turned her attention back to Harry. "Merlin give me strength to deal with impatient vampires." She growled to herself.

Severus looked like he wanted to agrue with Poppy, but either thought better of it from her tone or from the dirty look he was currently on the recieving end of from his wife and the werewolf. So it was with a slight huff of annoyance that Severus sat down as he was told and glared at one of the walls closest to him. Isis and Remus both sat down as well and discretely rolled their eyes at the way Poppy had just told off Severus just moments ago. It wasn't every day that someone got to see such a sight. It also wasn't very often that anyone saw Severus not carefully controlling everything he did and said like he normally did. It was understandable, though, that he would be acting the way he has been because of him not only having a new mate, but knowing that said mate had been practically under his nose for years and he didn't even know it. Throw in the fact that said new mate has been severely abused for years and it had every protective instinct in not only Severus, but Isis as well, nearly screaming to try to ensure that Harry was as well as he could be in the given circumstances. Isis, though, was better at hiding her protectiveness because of being so much older than both of her mates and having a great deal of experience in trying to control what she what she says and does in any given situation. Now, that doesn't mean that Isis won't act the way her husband has been acting at some point. It just means that she's more likely to try to be able to hold those instincts in until she had some time alone with her mates.

"I apologize, Poppy." Severus stated stiffly as he continued to glare at the wall. He didn't like the way he was acting and was trying to think of ways to possibly curb his instints a bit until he was alone with both of his mates.

"Apology accepted, Severus." Poppy muttered. "I apologize as well. I'm not used to seeing this side of you."

"Indeed." Severus grunted and left it as that. He knew that he wasn't as composed as he was accustomed to being and it granted on his nerves a bit. For now there was nothing that could be done about, except to just deal with it and try to get used to it.

"Any idea on when he might wake up?" Isis asked softly in concern.

"No, not really." Poppy replied. "It likely will depend on whatever it is that his mind is trying to process. All we can do at the moment that would be safe for him is to let him sort through whatever is causing the added stress and to let him wake up on his own." She joined the other three in sitting near Harry's bed. "I don't want to take the chance that using magic to wake him up might some how accidentally cause his mind damage after everything that he has been through recently. And there is the baby to take into consideration." She paused for a moment while she let that sink in.

"I have a question." Remus stated softly while looking toward his feet. He was rigidly keeping himself composed while Moony was still so close to the surface.

"Go on," Isis replied when it became apparent that her husband wasn't going to say anything just yet in the hopes of not making himself look like a fool again.

"Does anyone know just how far along Harry's pregnancy is? Or even what this stress might be doing to not only him, but the baby as well?" He ventured as gently as he could at this time. "I know I just brought this up not very long ago, but I believe that it really should be addressed sooner rather than later."

Poppy looked a bit sheepish as she looked toward both Severus and Isis as she answered, "I was waiting for his mates' permission before running those specific tests on Harry. I know how vampires can sometimes react when it comes to learning certain things about a pregnancy of a mate. There's also the fact that Severus and Isis are now Harry's legal magical guardians due to being his mates and him being underage still, so I need their permission to run those specific and more in depth tests on him to learn more about the pregnancy. "

"It would likely be wise to just go ahead and run whatever tests you need to do, as long as it doesn't add any other stress onto Harry." Severus replied after sharing a look with Isis and they nodded to one another.

Poppy inclined her head at that response and raised her wand to run the tests that she was thinking of. These tests would tell her roughly how far along the pregnancy currently was, the health of the baby, and whether or not Harry's current stress levels were affecting the baby. It was likely that the spells would take a few minutes to run their course before giving Poppy any results. The four adults sat back in their chairs and tried to wait patiently for the spells to do their work and give them the results.

"Oh my!" Poppy gasped a few short minutes later when she got the results on a piece of parchment she summoned.

"What is it?" Three worried voices demanded at the same time.

"Well," Poppy started as she stared at the parchment with wide eyes, "it would seem that not only is Harry roughly four and a half months pregnant, he is also apparently having twins to boot. Merlin, that would explain why his magic didn't lash out against his uncle and cousin. His magic was too busy protecting his twins from any kind of harm and keeping them healthy as well. This is so amazing, I've never seen anything like this." Poppy stated as calmly as she could as she met the gazes of each of the other three adults in the room with her.

A/N: I am NOT at all happy with just how short this turned out to be, but felt that you guys all deserved a new chapter. I like where I went with this chapter, but the shortness of it just plain bugs me despite it feeling like the best place to stop and let you guys take in everything. Please let me know what you think. Also, if you guys don't already know it, I now have a facebook (fb) fan page called IceprincessIsis3 where I am posting the progress, info, and even hints and teasers for my fics. The link for my fb page can be found near the bottom of my bio page and it is as the link that I have available as my home page. Please come and 'Like' the page because I keep it more informed with info than my bio page. Thanks for both your time and attention. And please leave some polite feed back in the form of a review. ;) posted 3-8-12


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Important and Please Read:** I am MUCH happier with the length of this chapter than I was with the last chapter. **Please note that in previous chapters I have stated that the DNA of Harry's twins were rewritten when he was turned by his mates. What this means is that the twins are now Harry's with his mates due to vampire magic.** I am mentioning this **_again_** because of a review I received that would condemn an innocent child to not be born just because of how that child was created when it is not the child's fault for how it came to be. I do not agree with that, but respect that everyone has an opinion. Remember, I myself have been raped and feel very strongly about the topic and that is a big part of why I refuse to every abandon this story.** Because of this review I have restated in the content below who is NOW the parents of Harry's twins.** **Quick question about that, do you guys want the sex of the babies within the next couple of chapter or surprise you guys? **Oh yeah, and chapters 1-9 have been replaced in case no one noticed it.

Also, please remember that I now have a facebook fan page under the same name as my penname. Please come and 'Like' the page so that you can be more up to date with my progress on any of my fics you might be following, including this one. I have provided a link for this page as my homepage link and as a link near the bottom of my bio page. Thanks ever so much for your time and attention. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please leave me a review.

Chapter 25

Severus, Isis, and Remus stared at Poppy in a stunned silence. Isis's eyes were nearly bugging out of her head as she stared at Poppy before looking at Harry and giving a quick glace at Severus to see that he was just as stunned as she was. Isis was having a hard time processing the results from Poppy's tests. Severus and Remus were looking at Poppy as they both tried to process what the medi-witch had just said; they weren't having any better luck than Isis at processing the results at the moment because they were so shocked. Minutes went by without anyone saying anything.

"I'm sorry, Poppy," Remus stated softly, "but could you please repeat that? I'm not sure if we heard you correctly."

"Yes," Severus growled. "Please repeat that once more so we can all be sure we heard you right." He was trying very hard to not react in any way just yet, but his mind began to race at the information that Poppy had just given them.

"I know that this is very shocking." Poppy stated gently. "Which is the only reason that I will repeat myself when I don't like to do so very often." She paused to take a breath. "Harry is roughly four and a half months into his pregnancy. He is also having twins, which his magic has been protecting and keeping healthly since the beginning of the holidays. His magic didn't lash out at his uncle and cousin because of this."

"I was afraid that was what you said." Remus grumbled to himself as he ran one of his hands over his face. He looked over at his former rival and stated, "You, of course, realize the implications of Harry being four and a half months along?"

"Of course I do, you dolt." Severus snapped. "It means that Harry got pregnant here in the school **_before _**he went to Private Drive and those animals who are supposed to be his family got their hands on him. Someone here at the school **_was _**the father of my mate's babies before we turned him and their DNA was rewritten so that his children are now the children of Isis, Harry, and myself instead of Harry and whoever the original father was. Magic works in strange ways sometimes." Severus frowned as his mind raced in many directions at once.

"Twins." Isis breathed. "And you say you magic protected them and kept them healthly?"

"Yes," Poppy said. "It's simply amazing what Harry's magic has done so far with this pregnancy, I do have some theories as to why Harry's magic has been acting this way."

"Theories?" Severus asked with narrowed eyes. "What kind of theories?" He was able to push his anger to the side for now that someone at Hogwarts was responsible for Harry being pregnant. Right now he was more worried than angry. He knew there was going to be a lot of work for the whole staff when the next school term started in September.

Poppy looked a bit uncomfortable when asked what her theories might be. "Well, I see no harm in telling you since Harry has already told you that he has had many miscarriages over the years. In all likelihood, the chances are very good that thi could very well be the last pregnancy Harry will have. There was some damage done to Harry's body with each miscarriage he had, partly because of how young he was during some of the earlier ones and because of the stress of each miscarriage. This is likely why Harry's magic has been so focused on this specific pregnancy. I'm not even sure if he'll be able to become pregnant again after this pregnancy."

"Is Harry going to be alright?" Isis demended. "Is his body going to be able to handle this pregnancy and carry the twins to term? Or are we going to have to think ahead and try to find someone to transfer the twins to for the rest of the pregnancy?"

"I'm not completely sure right now." Poppy answered honestly. "I'll be able to tell for sure closer to Harry's birthday. Until then, it's going to be very important that he rest as much as possible so that I can get as accurate a reading as possible. There is a chance, though, that we may have to magically transfer one or both twins to a surraget mother so they can devolop more naturally and be carried to term."

"Merlin." Severus said gruffly. "So much to do and prepare for and to an extent, only a certain amount of time to sort everything out." He paused and shook his head. "Twins." He muttered in bemusement.

"Might I make a suggestion, Severus?" Remus asked. When all he got was a grunt from the potions master, he continued, "Why don't you and Isis focus on Harry and the two s for the rest of the summer and I'll help Albus and Minerva with putting together plans for screening the other students for any type of abuse similar to what Harry has been through?"

"It might be good idea to at least consider, Sev." Isis stated softly as she glanced at her husband. "A lot is changing on us quickly, we are going to need time to adjust and so is Harry."

Severus sighed. "I will think about it, that is all can say right now."

"That's all I'm asking, Severus." Remus replied.

**TN**

Kasha was having a relatively peaceful day. She was roaming freeing throughout the castle that was Hogwarts. She was enjoying exploring the castle more thoroughly without having to worry about being seen by anyone. She did know parts of the castle very well, but those parts were only the ones that her master had shown her that would be safe to hide from the others inhabiting the school. Since this was summer, though, she could roam as much as she wanted before returning to her master's side.

Her master, that was what was most present in Kasha's mind right now. At the end of the term, Kasha had agreed stay here on the school's grounds instead of following Harry to the Dursley house because Harry had been worried that Vernon or Dudley would try to do something to her and Harry didn't want to risk his newest familiar. When she had felt Harry's life so close to slipping away, Kasha had taken to the sky immediately to try to get to him and do whatever she could to try to save him. By the time she had pinned down his location, he had been at Snape Manor and she had to fight her way through the extensive wards. Once she did that, she snuck into the manor and raced to her master's side, relied that his life was no longer in danger. But that wasn't enough for her.

Her master may have been saved, but Kasha needed more than that. She had watched as Severus and Isis had left her sleeping master to his rest and a plan formed in her head. She had realized that they had been the ones to save her master, but she had needed to know that these new savoirs would continue to protect her precious master is she couldn't for any reason. She was also smart enough to realize that the two vampires that had just left her master's side were his mates and because of that she would have to test them to see if they would protect her master from a precieved threat.

So, with that in mind, Kahsa backtracked to the point of where she had snuck in and let herself be seen by what appeared to be a pair of twin female vampires. The pair paled at the sight of her as she stalked by them toward the room where she knew her master to be. By the time she entered her master's room she knew the two vampires had rushed to where ever the two who had saved her dear master had gone to. She knew she wouldn't have much time before the man and female who had left this room would return and confront her. She took a moment to study Harry and gently nuzzled his cheek to reassure herself that he really was still alive. She gave a silent sigh of relief when Harry has briefly leaned his cheek against her touch before he settled back into his sleep.

Kasha waited as patiently as she could for her master's savoirs to come rushing into the room. When she finally heard their rapid approach, she got herself into a position to look threatening and as if she were going the throat of her Harry. That was how the two vampires had found her when they rushed into the room. She then demanded her answers from them and even got to briefly greet her sleepy master. She had been overall pleased with Severus and Isis since she questioned them and they were acting the way proper mates for her master should behave.

Kasha had a very close bond with her master Harry; a bond that was strong enough that it let her know things about her master that took others longer to realize or figure out. She knew before Severus and Isis discovered that her master was with child. She had known it that last day of the term when he had refused to let her go with him to his relatives' house. She also knew that there was another mate for her master out there waiting on him and the older two to find them and bring the last of their mated group together. She hoped that they would find their last mate soon, she had a feeling that her master was going to need all three of his mates in the very near future.

Exploring the castle with hardly anyone around was fun, but Kasha was growing tired of it. She had been wandering about for hours now and was thinking of returning to the infirmary to see how Harry was doing. She may be a kitten still, but she knew it was her life's mission to guide and protect her master. It was a duty she was going to take seriously, even if Harry wanted her to enjoy her 'kittenhood' before taking on he role as his guide and protector. She often wondered who had gifted her to Harry so that she might find a way to thank the person for her having such a good master. Harry needed her in many ways that neither master or familiar understood yet, but she would try her best to guide and protect her charge and his new family and mates.

Kasha thought all about that while she slowly made her way back to her master's side. It was like she was being compelled to go check on Harry and she missed being near him anyway. Minutes later she arrived at her destination and snunk in unnoticed by the adults in the room and listened in as Poppy gave the results of her most recent scans. Kasha shook her head; these beings were just so silly sometimes with how the reacted to new information. It was time for her to let her unconscious charge know she had returned to his side.

**TN**

The four adults in the hospital wing startled when they finally noticed that Kasha was in the room with them. They hadn't even known that she was in the room with how quiet she was as she walked. Severus tried not to glare at the feline as she jumped up on the bed with his young mate. He did notice that the others rolled their eyes as the Angel Tiger crawled on her belly up to near Harry's head before she curled up and gently nuzzled his right cheek.

Severus, Isis, Remus, and Poppy sat in silence as they watched Kasha nuzzle her master's cheek and begin to purr softly. They watched in awe as Harry seemed to slowly drain of the tension that had been plaguing the teen since before his fainting spell. A soft sigh escaped from Harry as he leaned into his familiar's gentle touch. Moments after that there was a groan from the teen as his eye lashes began to flutter a little bit. The adults waited with baited breath to see if Harry really would wake up.

"It's time for master to wake up." Kasha murmured softly in Harry's ear. "You have four very anxious adults waiting for you to wake up."

Harry rolled over onto his side and buried his face in the soft furr of his familiar and groaned again as he slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Harry dear," Poppy began in a soft tone as the teen's eyes opened for a few seconds before screwing then shut again just as quickly, "how do you feel?" She gave the other three a look that clearly said to not speak just yet. She was in healer mode and didn't want them to interfere just yet.

"My head bloody hurts." Harry grumbled. "Feels kind of like a hippogriff might have been dancing around in my head."

"Likely a stess induced headache." Poppy stated.

"Yeah, no kidding." Harry growled as he finally raised his head to look at the others in the room. He met Poppy's eyes as he continued, "Stress is a bloody understatement."

Poppy raised an eye brow at the teen and raised the calming draught into the air for him to see. "Care for a calming draught, dear, it'll help with the headache."

Harry glared at Poppy then snatched the small bottle out of her hand. "I don't particularly care to take it, but if it gets rid of the pounding in my head I'll do it." He grumbled to himself before downing the potion in one gulp. A short time later he sat up cautiously as he felt his emotions calming down and the headache slowly melted away. "Thanks," He sighed in relief. "That feels much better. How long was I out for?" He asked as he reached out to scratch behind one of Kasha's ears.

"Roughly forty-five minutes or so." Poppy answered after a brief look at her watch. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah." Harry responded quietly. "I wanted time to myself while Severus and Isis talked to Remus about everything that has been going on. I started thinking about how far along I likely am with the pregnancy and realized I must have been pregnant before I went to Private Drive for the holidays. I... I think that it might be time to tell you guys about my nightmare from last night." It was only because of the calming draught that he had taken that prevented him from getting upset again, but he did pale and moved a little closer to Kasha.

Severus and Isis shared a look that was both confused and concerned. What could Harry's nightmare have to do with what was going on right now and the pregnancy? Their eyes widened in realization that the nightmare was more than just a dream.

"Harry, are you saying that the nightmare that you had last night is more than just a bad dream?" Isis asked softly with a look of pure concern on her face.

"I... I think so." Harry replied as he looked down into his lap to avoid having to look at the others in the room. Kasha leaned into him and nudged his side in a show of silent support. "I also think it might actually be a memory, and if it is then that really worries me."

"Can you tell us about the nightmare, Harry?" Severus hated himself for having to ask Harry that when the dream obviously bothered the teen in more ways than one.

Harry sighed, "I don't see any other way around it. I thought about this quite a bit before I passed out and my mind kept processing it while I was unconscious. The more I think about it, the more the dream feels like it really happened at some point." Harry paused in order to get his thoughts in order since they were so scattered right now.

"Take your time, cub." Remus stated calmly. "There's no hurry."

"Before we get into that," Harry started in a soft tone. "I need to know how far along I am with this pregnancy." he looked directly at Poppy. " I need to know if someone had managed to counter the preventive charms or if my magic somehow over powered them because this pregnancy shouldn't have been possible."

Poppy's eyes widened. "I had forgotten that we had did that at the beginning of the past school year. Your body needed time to recover and here we are with you being pregnant again." She looked to the others to explain. "After the last miscarriage Harry and I applied some charms on his body to try and prevent another pregnancy from happening while he tried to finish the last years he has at school. His body needed the time to recover. I told you all earlier that this could very well be his last pregnancy; it's because of this fact that we applied the charms. You bring up a good point, Harry. I think that your magic had help from someone else to break those charms since it took both of us to put them in place to begin with." She shook her head and muttered under her breath, "I can't believe that I forgot about those charms."

"I forgot about them myself until just now, to be honest." Harry stated with a shrug. "How far along am I? I need to know, please."

"Roughly four and a half months." Poppy replied. "There's more, Harry."

"There's more?" Harry repeated in confusion. "What do you me there's more?"

"You're having twins." Poppy stated in a whisper; she wasn't sure how Harry was going to react to the news, even though he had a calming draught in his system.

* * *

First added: 3-15-12


End file.
